


Люмос

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Times, Frottage, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, Wandless Magic, wanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что весь восьмой курс будет слушать, как дрочит Драко Малфой.





	Люмос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lumos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909155) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> Бета: Котик.

— Драко Малфой? — неверяще протянул Гарри.

— Что? — Рон протолкнулся через толпу, собравшуюся у доски объявлений для восьмого курса.

— Я буду жить с чертовым Драко Малфоем.

— Нет!

— Да. Погляди, — Гарри указал на листок с именами. — Гарри Поттер. И Драко Малфой.

— Они не могут так поступить! — взвился Рон. — Только не с тобой.

Гарри нахмурился и быстро огляделся, проверяя, не мог ли кто-нибудь их услышать. Дело было не в его статусе — Гарри и не ожидал никаких поблажек. Дело было попросту в том, что... ну. В Малфое.

Сзади раздался громкий голос Гермионы:

— Где Миллисент Булстроуд?

— А что? — с вызовом откликнулась Миллисент.

— Тебя поселили со мной.

Миллисент не выглядела сильно довольной этой новостью.

— Сходим посмотреть нашу новую комнату? — предложила Гермиона, пытаясь дружелюбно улыбнуться, но сдалась под мрачным взглядом Миллисент. — Ну ладно тебе, Миллисент. Выбора у нас ведь нет?

Рон все еще хмуро изучал список:

— Кто такой Стефан Корнфут?

— Он из Рейвенкло, — ответил кто-то. — Один из лучших учеников на факультете.

— Черт побери, — Рон покачал головой. — Да уж, мы точно сработаемся. МакГонагалл издевается, что ли?

Гарри не поддавался другим ученикам, которые старались оттолкнуть его в сторону, и не шелохнувшись стоял у доски — уже в четвертый раз перечитывая строчку со своим именем. Так и есть. На ней по-прежнему было написано «Малфой», и это выглядело очень официально небрежным почерком МакГонагалл и с ее подписью. Гарри представил себе лицо МакГонагалл, если бы он подошел и попросил изменить список. Она бы поморщилась так же, как когда они с Роном прилетели в Хогвартс на форде.

— Ну серьезно, приятель, нельзя так все оставить, — продолжал Рон. — Ты и Малфой? Это же бред какой-то.

Гарри почувствовал, как кто-то толкнул его острым локтем под ребра, пробираясь к доске объявлений.

— Боже мой, — раздался надменный голос Малфоя. — Так это правда.

Гарри недовольно обернулся. За лето Малфой, похоже, вытянулся еще на пару дюймов и выглядел даже более угловатым, чем раньше, со впалыми щеками и острым подбородком.

— Мерлин, меня здесь и правда так ненавидят? — Малфой изогнул губы в усмешке.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Рон. — Гарри не собирается с тобой жить. Любой, кто думает иначе, явно издевается.

— О, я вижу. — Малфой приподнял бровь и взглянул на Гарри. — Попросишь для себя поблажек? Чтобы тебя поселили с одним из многочисленных поклонников? Ну конечно.

— Нет. — Гарри сжал кулаки в карманах. — Нет, все в порядке.

Рон возмущенно вздохнул, но Гарри не дал ему шанса вмешаться:

— Все в порядке, Рон.

Подошли еще несколько человек и захотели взглянуть на список. На этот раз Гарри дал себя оттеснить.

Рон заговорил тише:

— И мы просто позволим... — он замолчал, так как к ним подошли двое учеников в мантиях Рейвенкло.

— Я Стефан Корнфут, — сказал один из них, с бледным и серьезным лицом.

— А, точно. Я Рон Уизли.

— Да, я знаю. Мы идем в наши комнаты — если хочешь, можешь пойти с нами.

Рон неуверенно посмотрел на Гарри, затем повернулся к Стефану:

— Да... Одну минуту.

— Иди, Рон. — Гарри провел рукой по волосам. — Увидимся.

Рон отправился следом за рейвенкловцами. Гарри и Малфой остались вдвоем, немного в стороне от толпы.

— О, только не Зак Смит! — в ужасе воскликнул кто-то у доски объявлений, и Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Пойду распакую вещи, — сообщил Гарри. — Когда закончу, можешь распаковать свои. — Пожалуй, если они не станут лишний раз пересекаться в комнате, а будут там только спать...

— И займешь лучшую кровать? Еще чего.

— Да и черт с тобой. Ну пойдем тогда, — сказал Гарри, стиснув зубы от желания врезать Малфою по его идиотской бледной морде, и быстро ушел, даже не посмотрев, идет ли за ним Малфой.

***

Комната располагалась возле Астрономической башни и была небольшой, но чистой. Несколько стульев и широкий деревянный стол. Ванная комната с туалетом и умывальником. Окна выходили на квиддичное поле. Гарри пришло в голову, что в другой ситуации неплохо было бы здесь жить: красиво и уютно, есть своя ванная и место для учебы.

Но кроватей было две. Одна для него и вторая для Малфоя. Почему-то именно это заставило Гарри осознать, что все взаправду. Что он проведет восьмой курс с кем-то, с кем...

Ну, с кем Гарри никогда бы не стал жить на одной территории.

Малфой огляделся, скривив губы, затем взмахом палочки отправил свой чемодан на пол у кровати в дальнем углу.

— Я возьму эту.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом прикусил язык. Это всего лишь кровать. Да и все равно ему больше нравилось спать у окна. Он подошел ближе, рассматривая открывшийся вид.

Малфой открыл крышку чемодана:

— И почему нам не дали отдельные комнаты, бога ради?

— Не думаю, что в замке столько свободных комнат. — Гарри окинул взглядом груду обломков на том месте, где прежде была Совятня. — Аудиторий и то едва хватает.

— Знай я, что все будет так плохо организовано, не стал бы и возвращаться.

— Жаль тогда, что никто тебе не сообщил.

Малфой хмуро на него посмотрел.

— У меня идея, — продолжил Гарри, — если преподаватели решат, что ты в опасности, то тут же куда-нибудь отселят. С удовольствием тебя прокляну, чтобы ты, скажем, переехал в больничное крыло.

Малфой сощурился:

— Угрожаешь?

Гарри постарался напустить на себя невинный вид.

— Просто хочу помочь.

— Ну так вперед, — Малфой выхватил палочку из боярышника, которая была Гарри так хорошо знакома. Казалось странным после стольких месяцев видеть ее снова в бледной руке Малфоя, а не в своей. — Только попробуй, Поттер.

Гарри понял, что уставился на него, и встрепенулся:

— Это глупо. Разве тебе не кажется, все только и ждут, когда мы подеремся?

— Мне все равно, чего ждут другие, — прошипел Малфой.

Гарри захотелось угостить его «Ступефаем», и к черту все. Это было бы так легко. Он почувствовал, как магия покалывает пальцы, уже представил, как Малфой теряет сознание, неподвижный и изумительно тихий. Вместо этого Гарри с силой откинул крышку чемодана и принялся доставать книги.

— Давай уже закончим, а потом спустимся и поедим. Умираю от голода.

Малфой не ответил, лишь повернулся к Гарри спиной и взмахнул палочкой, раскладывая по местам книги, одежду и туалетные принадлежности. Не хотелось этого признавать, но колдовал он превосходно. Сам же Гарри в знак протеста беспорядочно свалил свои книги в кучу возле аккуратной стопки Малфоя. Похоже, семестр будет долгим.

***

— Ну и как Стефан-как-его-там? — Гарри сел за гриффиндорский стол рядом с Роном.

— Корнфут. Что это за фамилия такая — Корнфут? — Рон налил им из кувшина по стакану тыквенного сока. — Понятия не имею, как, потому что он не разговаривает. Только сидит и читает, черт возьми. Как Малфой?

— Все такой же подонок.

— Тоже мне новость. Я все-таки думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с МакГонагалл. Не могут же преподаватели верить, что вы год проживете под одной крышей и не попытаетесь друг друга заавадить. Ну правда, приятель, ты заслужил передышку.

Гарри ощутил, как от жалости к себе неожиданно подступил ком к горлу. Он с таким нетерпением ждал возвращения в Хогвартс — и теперь такое. Но к черту все. Он не даст Малфою испортить себе настроение.

— Просто буду держаться от него подальше.

— Ну да, наверное. О, и я видел Симуса. Он живет с Терри Бутом. Мы решили, их комната станет местом для вечеринок.

Гермиона склонила к ним голову:

— Нам нужно учиться, Рон, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Мы пропустили почти целый год. За каникулы я перечитала все свои конспекты с шестого курса, но...

Рон закатил глаза.

— Уроки даже не начались, Гермиона. Симус в обход Филча протащил бутылку с чем-то крепким, так что встречаемся в их комнате в восемь вечера.

— Мне это не кажется хорошей идеей, — сказала Гермиона. — Вы же слышали профессора МакГонагалл — нам надо подавать другим ученикам хороший пример, а в пьяном виде это вряд ли удастся.

— Мы же пока на каникулах, — возразил Рон. — Семестр начинается только завтра. Можно отдыхать еще целый день, и, по-моему, я чертовски это заслужил. Ну давай, Гермиона. МакГонагалл ведь запретила нам ходить в общие гостиные, пока не познакомимся поближе с новыми соседями. Так что тебе остается либо пойти с нами к Симусу и Терри, либо провести вечер с Миллисент Булстроуд.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Ладно. Но только на один вечер. Для нас это самый важный учебный год, хочу провести его с пользой.

«Для нас это самый важный учебный год». Разве? Конечно же, Гарри собирался провести его с пользой, но все складывалось не так, как он ожидал. Прежде чем снова заговорить, ему пришлось отпить тыквенного сока, сглотнув ком в горле.

Начался банкет, на тарелках появилось угощение. Кто-то из первокурсников громко взвизгнул от удивления, и за столом поднялась волна смеха. Выглядели блюда отлично. Здесь были и мясной пирог, и свежая выпечка, и разные виды мяса, наполнявшие зал вкусными запахами, сочные сосиски, картофельное пюре с маслом, уйма овощей, соусов и гарниров на любой вкус. В животе у Гарри довольно заурчало, и он потянулся за жареной курицей.

***

В свою новую комнату Гарри возвращался уже около двух ночи, отдохнув и видя все как в тумане. Ну ладно, может, не просто отдохнув. Может, слегка напившись.

Возможно, подумал Гарри, в конце концов все будет хорошо. Он ведь дома. Замок казался точно таким же, пусть местами и был разрушен. «Почти как я», — подумал Гарри и улыбнулся сам себе, поднимаясь по лестнице. Вернуться в Хогвартс, по которому так скучал, было словно лечь в теплую ванну после пронизывающе холодного дня на улице. Так здорово снова видеть Дина и Невилла. Пришедшие на вечеринку рейвенкловцы показались ему дружелюбными, Симус обеспечил всем огромный запас алкоголя, а Рон даже ни разу не спросил, когда Гарри вернется к Джинни. Наверное, даже Филчу было сказано оставить на сегодня восьмикурсников в покое, раз они засиделись до поздней ночи. Гарри уже долгое время не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

Когда он открыл дверь, в комнате оказалось темно. Так странно приходить ночевать сюда, а не ложиться в свою кровать в старой гриффиндорской спальне. Однако в помещении было тепло и тихо, слабо пахло чем-то сладким и пряным, словно перед сном Малфой ел какой-то десерт. Гарри снял обувь и уже собирался упасть прямо на кровать и заснуть, как споткнулся обо что-то твердое и очень острое.

— Блядь! — он схватился за пальцы на ноге, которые уже ломило от боли. — Ай, мать твою, больно же!

Он услышал, как Малфой сел на кровати.

— Какого черта?

— Наткнулся на что-то. — Гарри нащупал в темноте кровать и, опустившись на нее, наколдовал слабый «Люмос». — Мерлин, твой проклятый чемодан. Зачем ты его здесь оставил?

— Откуда я мог знать, что ты вломишься сюда, как взрывопотам, в два ночи?

— Как же больно, — Гарри потер ушибленную ногу. — Все ты виноват — превратил комнату в какую-то полосу препятствий.

— Может, дашь мне поспать?

— Только если заткнешься и перестанешь быть таким засранцем. — Гарри остался ужасно доволен своим остроумием. От эльфийского рома язык казался неповоротливым, а сердце билось сильно и быстро. Он поймал себя на том, что был не против подраться с Малфоем. Даже здорово, если бы Малфой ему сейчас нагрубил — тогда Гарри просто обязан был бы подойти и заставить его взять свои слова назад. Он представил, как они катаются по полу, воздух над ними искрится от магии, а угловатое тело Малфоя прижимается к нему.

Гарри нетерпеливо подскочил, но тут же снова уселся на кровать — неожиданно закружилась голова. Наверное, от нее слишком резко отлила кровь.

— Черт.

— Ты пьян?

Гарри лег на кровать, затем понял, что все еще не разделся.

— Да.

Он сел и стянул через голову майку, с силой дернув, когда она за что-то зацепилась.

— Так теперь будет каждую ночь?

— Не знаю. — Гарри отшвырнул в сторону джинсы и принялся неуклюже стаскивать носки. — Может быть.

— Наверное, мне еще повезло, что ты не привел какую-нибудь девчонку и не начал ее здесь неумело трахать.

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Гарри, — просто умора. — Он все еще мог встать и врезать Малфою. Если бы захотел. Но кровать казалась просто восхитительно мягкой, и Гарри был уверен, что под одеялом будет даже лучше, стоит только накрыть ноги — вот так. О да. Он лишь на мгновение закроет глаза. Лишь на мгновение.

***

Кровать Гари заливало солнце — какой-то ублюдок раздвинул занавески, и свет бил прямо в глаза. Гарри застонал и тут же об этом пожалел, так как сразу пришла боль. Потом вспомнил, где и почему находился, и снова застонал. Из ванной доносился шум душа, звук бьющей о плитку воды отдавался головной болью. Гарри нащупал на тумбочке бутылку воды и судорожно из нее отпил. Черт, сейчас бы антипохмельного зелья. Затем память подсказала — Симус прошлой ночью дал ему антипохмельное, и Гарри его положил... Куда же он его положил?

Сев на кровати, он призвал с помощью «Акцио» джинсы. Есть! Прямо в боковом кармане нашелся драгоценный крошечный флакон. Гарри залпом его выпил и опустился на подушку, уже ощущая, как по венам разливается облегчение. В этот момент дверь в ванную отворилась и из нее вышел Малфой.

— О, оно живое, — процедил Малфой, а затем сморщил нос. — Ну от тебя и несет.

Гарри натянул повыше одеяло. Похоже, вчера перед сном он разделся догола, причем прямо при Малфое... Неловко. Даже чертовски неловко. Гарри огляделся в поисках очков, но нигде их не увидел.

— Рядом с кроватью на полу, — сказал Малфой. — Хотел на них наступить, но решил, это как-то по-ребячески.

Гарри подобрал очки и нацепил на нос. От резкого движения замутило, но тошнота тут же прошла — подействовало зелье. Малфой уселся на кровать, застегивая рубашку, и Гарри уставился на него. Как-то это сбивало с толку — видеть Малфоя босым и полураздетым, с открытой бледной грудью.

— Завтрак скоро? — спросил Гарри.

— Минут через десять.

— Хреново, — заметил Гарри.

— Именно так ты и выглядишь. — Малфой парой ловких движений завязал галстук.

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Гарри. Не самое изысканное оскорбление, но ничего лучше ему в голову не приходило.

— Я и собираюсь. — Малфой встал. — Не намерен оставаться здесь дольше необходимого.

— Вот и прекрасно, — ответил Гарри. Ему очень хотелось в туалет — и вовсе не улыбалось вставать и голышом идти в ванную, когда Малфой так самоуверенно на него глядел. — Ну так проваливай.

Малфой покачал головой и взмахом палочки зашнуровал ботинки.

— Придурок. — Он накинул на плечи мантию. — Ладно, увидимся. Дрянного тебе дня.

Гарри сел на кровати, и одеяло сползло до пояса.

— Надеюсь, на завтраке ты подавишься хлопьями, мудила.

Малфой посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением — отчасти на его лице читалось отвращение, отчасти... что-то другое. Он скользнул взглядом по голому торсу Гарри, и тот снова натянул на себя одеяло, пристально глядя на Малфоя и ожидая, скажет ли он что-то еще. Если Малфой только посмеет, Гарри на него сразу накинется — да, черт возьми, и плевать на последствия. Но Малфой попросту вышел, с презрительным видом хлопнув за собой дверью.

Гарри откинулся на кровать, разочарованно вздохнув. Мерлин, они никогда не поладят — никогда в жизни. Легче просто сбежать. Вернуться в дом на площади Гриммо, полный пыли, призраков и воспоминаний. И скрываться там, пока не забудет о войне, обо всех погибших, обо всех своих ошибках, о том, что пришлось вытерпеть ему и тем, кого он любил. Пока не забудет даже имени Малфоя.

Когда-нибудь ведь это останется в прошлом? Гарри вспомнит эту историю и, может, расскажет как-нибудь внукам: «А затем, после войны, я вернулся в Хогвартс сдать ТРИТОНы и врезал Драко Малфою прямо в нос. Скажу вам честно, ребята, это было великолепно».

Гарри невольно усмехнулся. Поднялся с кровати — спасибо зелью, тело уже более-менее слушалось — и пошел в душ. Иначе он совсем опоздает на завтрак.

***

После каши с медом и жирного сэндвича с беконом Гарри почувствовал себя гораздо лучше — в самый раз для похода в Хогсмид с Роном и Гермионой. Уроки у восьмикурсников начинались во второй половине дня, поэтому утро все трое провели, по старой памяти гуляя по магазинам и вдоволь тратя галлеоны. Гермионе очень нравились мятные леденцы — по ее словам, они отлично проясняли мысли, — так что закончилась прогулка в «Сладком королевстве».

Пока Гермиона расплачивалась, молодая ведьма за прилавком передала Гарри блюдце с маленькими конфетками.

— Угощайся, — предложила она, глядя на Гарри из-под длинных ресниц. — Наши новые вкусы к осени.

— О, спасибо. — Гарри попробовал одну конфету и довольно кивнул, ощущая, как на языке тает молочный шоколад. Затем во рту словно разгорелся пожар. Хм, имбирь — резкий и горячий, самую малость сладкий. Ему вспомнился запах в их комнате прошлой ночью — может, Малфой ел такие перед сном? — Очень вкусно, — сказал Гарри. — Я возьму коробку.

— За счет заведения, — хихикнула ведьма и не приняла золота, несмотря на все протесты Гарри.

На улице Гарри предложил конфеты Рону и Гермионе:

— Вы должны их попробовать.

— М-м. Неплохо, — произнес Рон. — И если не заметил, приятель, ты ей понравился.

Гарри торопливо скрыл шрам под волосами.

— Да какая разница.

— Ну правда, она очень симпатичная. — Рон взглянул на Гермиону за поддержкой. — Разве нет?

Гермиона лишь закатила глаза и взяла Рона за руку:

— Пошли. Мы опоздаем на первый урок.

***

День выдался долгим, и Гарри очень хотелось уснуть. Но, как это часто случалось, сон не шел. Гарри лежал в темноте, прислушиваясь к тихому, почти неслышному дыханию Малфоя. В этом не было ничего нового: он и раньше слушал, как соседи по спальне ворочались, храпели и беспокойно двигались во сне. Но знать, что они с Малфоем здесь совсем одни — вдвоем, в темноте, в маленькой комнате... это как-то тревожило. Гарри порой сложно было расслабиться и поверить, что ничего страшного не случится, если он не будет начеку. Казалось, какая-то его часть все время должна сохранять бдительность. Гарри толком даже не понимал, зачем — просто на всякий случай.

Расслабиться с Драко Малфоем всего в паре футов от себя казалось абсолютно невозможным. Он нащупал под подушкой палочку, обхватил холодное, гладкое древко, погладил большим пальцем знакомую зарубку на ручке. Принялся дышать медленно и ровно, впитывая запахи комнаты — старых книг и пергамента, теплых шерстяных одеял и этот необычный пряный аромат, — пока его тело, наконец, не расслабилось и он не заснул.

***

Гарри не знал, сколько было времени, но еще явно далеко до утра. Найдя палочку, он чуть приоткрыл занавески — стало видно кусочек неба, густо усыпанного звездами.

Какое-то время Гарри лежал, глядя на небо и ни о чем не думая, потом услышал, как Малфой сел и принялся пить. Затем снова улегся, но по шорохам Гарри понял, что он не спит, а немного погодя Малфой вздохнул.

Это казалось нелепым — молча лежать вдвоем в темноте.

— Тоже не можешь заснуть?

Голос Малфоя прозвучал высокомерно:

— Я прекрасно спал, спасибо.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Да, но ты же проснулся. А сейчас часа три ночи.

— Да знаю, знаю. — Малфой с минуту помолчал. — От того, что ты на это указал, легче не стало.

«Мерлин». Гарри с трудом удержался от резкого ответа. Не время было спорить, да ему и не особо хотелось размышлять о том, почему Малфой не мог заснуть — какие мрачные мысли приходили к нему посреди ночи, какие тревоги вертелись у него в голове и вторгались в уязвимое со сна сознание. Почему-то это казалось еще хуже, чем думать о своих призраках.

На несколько минут в комнате стало тихо. Затем Малфой сказал:

— Приоткрой занавеску чуть шире, а?

Гарри снова взмахнул палочкой, а затем молча лежал, глядя на звезды. Кажется, в конце концов он снова заснул, так как следующее, что он осознал, — заливавший комнату свет и звук работающего душа.

***

Днем Гарри изо всех сил старался избегать Малфоя. Это было несложно, так как учеба заняла все свободное время — задали первые домашние задания, и снова началась привычная школьная жизнь из уроков, еды в Большом зале, совиной почты и походов в библиотеку.

Гарри обратил внимание на Малфоя на Чарах, но лишь потому, что Малфой выглядел так, словно вот-вот заснет над учебником, а темные круги под глазами и бледный цвет лица казались еще заметнее обычного. Но почувствовав, что Гарри на него смотрит, Малфой резко выпрямился и пристально на него уставился, пока тот не отвернулся.

Тем вечером в комнате Симуса снова устроили небольшие посиделки — но на этот раз Гарри отказался пить из почти пустой бутылки, которую передавали по кругу, и ушел к себе еще в половине одиннадцатого. Малфой уже лежал в кровати спиной к Гарри, никак не отреагировав на его возвращение. Гарри был уверен, что тот только притворяется спящим, но разговаривать с ним не хотелось, поэтому он спокойно разделся и лег в кровать.

Какое-то время Гарри лежал, пытаясь расслабиться. Слушал, как охотятся совы. Он знал, что магглам этот звук — низкое уханье и резкие крики — казался жутким. Но Гарри это лишь напоминало о Хогвартсе. Раз прошлой ночью он плохо спал, наверное, в эту заснуть будет легче. Однако когда он уже разомлел, почти погрузившись в сон, то услышал какой-то шум со стороны кровати Малфоя и снова насторожился.

Гарри лежал неподвижно, сердце его колотилось о ребра. Сперва все было тихо, и он уже начал сомневаться — не приснилось ли ему. Но нет, звук раздался снова. Низкий, приглушенный стон, затем медленный вздох, словно Малфою было больно или, может...

О.

Малфой застонал еще раз, совсем тихо — и на этот раз точно от удовольствия.

— Какого черта, Малфой? — Гарри почувствовал, как у него покраснели щеки.

Малфой замер.

— Чем ты там занимаешься? — Гарри сам не понимал, почему так раздражен, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Одеяло зашуршало.

— Это глупый вопрос даже для тебя, Поттер. Мой член не перестал стоять из-за того, что я должен делить с тобой спальню.

— Черт возьми. — Уши Гарри горели. — Я не хочу этого слышать.

— Ну так не слушай.

— Но... Ты же не можешь просто... Почему бы тебе не подрочить в душе?

Малфой ответил таким тоном, словно Гарри требовал от него чего-то невозможного:

— Я так и сделал. А ты что, занимаешься этим только раз в день?

Ну, может, и нет. Но не в этом дело.

— Я почти заснул.

— Поздравляю. Я думал, ты уже спишь.

— Как видишь, не сплю, так что можно потише?

— Как ты, когда шумел здесь во вторник ночью? Тоже мне, устроил трагедию из ничего...

— Из ничего? Это не я здесь занимался самоудовлетворением!

— Это твои проблемы, Поттер. Теперь я хочу закончить и немного поспать, а если тебя это так сильно беспокоит, предлагаю натянуть на голову подушку.

Гарри не стал выяснять, всерьез Малфой говорил или нет. Он сердито зажал кулаками уши и пролежал так минут пять. Пусть он ничего и не мог слышать, но сложно было не представлять, что происходит на другой кровати. И игнорировать свой член, воспрянувший от мысли, что при желании Гарри мог бы заняться тем же самым. Гарри скривился. Он не хотел думать о том, как Малфой поглаживает себя длинными пальцами, толкается всем телом в кулак...

Когда он наконец отнял руки от ушей, Малфой лежал тихо — скорее всего, еще не спал, но дышал глубоко и ровно. Вот же ублюдок. Ему только было бы поделом, поступи Гарри так же, как и Малфой только что. Интересно, как бы он к этому отнесся. Но все же Гарри не стал себя трогать. Лишь лежал, прислушиваясь к уханью сов и мысленно выбирая проклятия, которые стоило бы опробовать на Малфое, пока наконец не уснул.

***

Вскоре стало понятно, что в плане учебы этот год будет гораздо сложнее, чем Гарри ожидал. Следующим вечером уже никто не предлагал собраться у Симуса; вместо этого все пошли заниматься в библиотеку или к себе в комнаты. Гарри спустился на тот этаж, где жили хаффлпаффцы, чтобы найти комнату Гермионы и попросить у нее конспект по Зельям. Если честно, половина сегодняшнего урока пролетела мимо его ушей.

Он был готов ко встрече с Миллисент Булстроуд, но не ожидал увидеть в комнате целую группу девушек. Все они были с восьмого и седьмого курсов, в мантиях Слизерина и Рейвенкло, сидели на кроватях, а некоторые даже на полу. Одни занимались, другие переговаривались, а какая-то девушка палочкой сооружала из волос другой с виду сложную высокую прическу. Гарри никого из них не знал, но по хихиканью и шепоткам понял, что они узнали его.

— Э-э, я искал Гермиону. — Он надеялся, его смущение не слишком заметно.

— Гарри! — раздался голос Гермионы из-за стола. Гарри даже не увидел ее в углу. — Я здесь. — Кажется, ей тоже было неловко.

— Ой! Точно. Можно конспект по Зельям? Пожалуйста?

Гермиона лишь закатила глаза и передала сидевшей ближе всего девушке какой-то пергамент, а та передала его дальше, пока он не дошел до темноволосой слизеринки рядом с Гарри. Гарри протянул руку, но девушка не спешила отдавать ему конспект:

— Почему бы вам, ребята, не начать и самим что-то делать, а не списывать все время у Грейнджер?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Извини, но я не списываю. Просто не совсем понял, что такое лапчатка.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— О, да просто дай ему конспект, Петра.

Петра передала свиток Гарри, явно не в восторге от такого решения.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, намеренно обращаясь к Гермионе, а не к Петре. Вот это да. Здесь так каждый вечер? И как только Гермиона ухитрялась заниматься? — Э-э... ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Гермиона отвела волосы от лица и устало улыбнулась.

— Все хорошо.

Гарри заколебался — задерживаться здесь не хотелось, но оставлять Гермиону тоже казалось неправильным.

— Хочешь, сходим в библиотеку или еще куда-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. Я почти закончила. — Гермиона повернулась к одной из сидевших на полу девушек. — Мэнди, можно мне снова взглянуть на ту страницу? С диаграммой, которая показывает снижение численности населения русалочьего народа?

— Я могу с тобой сходить, — многозначительным тоном сказала Гарри девушка, которой укладывали волосы, и остальные захихикали.

Черт возьми. Гарри взглянул на Гермиону, но та уже снова склонилась над своими записями.

— Пока, — торопливо произнес он. — Спасибо за конспект.

Гермиона лишь махнула рукой, но когда Гарри вышел за дверь — так быстро, как только мог, — в спину ему прозвучал целый хор насмешливых «Пока».

***

Той ночью в кровати Гарри осознал, что прислушивается к тому, чем может заниматься Малфой. Гарри вновь вымотался, но старался пока не засыпать — просто чтобы узнать, не случится ли это снова. Пожалуй, на этот раз он бы даже ничего не заметил, если бы не знал, чего ожидать. Малфой трогал себя тихо и почти не спеша — и лишь из-за того, как слегка сбилось его дыхание, Гарри догадался: Малфой сейчас не спал.

Если подумать, после стольких лет в общей спальне Гарри такое слышал не раз. Будь это Рон, или Дин, или кто угодно еще, Гарри даже не обратил бы внимания. Но сейчас все было иначе. Он застыл, стараясь игнорировать ноющий член — который явно считал, что с утренней разрядки в душе прошло уже слишком много времени. И принялся терпеливо ждать, когда все закончится.

Затем в темноте раздался голос Малфоя, тихий и слегка раздраженный:

— Я знаю, что ты слушаешь.

На этот раз замер уже Гарри. Но он ведь не сделал ничего плохого. Он просто ждал, когда Малфой заткнется, чтобы заснуть...

— Ничего я не слушал.

— Да ради бога, мог бы и сам подрочить, а не лежать и дуться на меня, — сказал Малфой. — Может, тогда мы оба смогли бы поспать.

Кажется, член Гарри решил, что это прекрасная идея, — отчего Гарри почему-то рассердился лишь сильнее.

— Отвали. Не все такие, как ты.

— Да ну? Не все любят как следует подрочить перед сном? Почти уверен, что тут ты ошибаешься. Думаю, это нравится чуть ли не каждому восемнадцатилетнему в мире.

— Может, я не хочу заниматься этим на людях, — буркнул Гарри.

— На людях? О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Малфой. Несмотря на раздраженный тон, его голос все еще звучал неровно и с придыханием — словно Малфой был уже готов кончить, пока Гарри его не отвлек. — Вообще-то я вел себя тихо, но раз уж ты решил лежать и слушать.... Может, тебе и самому не помешало бы передернуть перед сном — глядишь, не был бы таким занудой.

Член Гарри дернулся, но лицо вспыхнуло от гнева. Все от того, как эти грубые слова звучали заносчивым голосом Малфоя. Гарри и так был сильно на взводе из-за того, что жил в одной комнате с Малфоем и плохо спал. Из-за кучи странностей, к которым Гарри никак не мог привыкнуть. Например, каждое утро видеть, как Малфой выходит из душа, и этот чертов пряный запах имбиря — Гарри подозревал, что это одеколон Малфоя.

— Черт, да делай что хочешь, Малфой. Я все равно не слушал. Но если тебя это так сильно беспокоит, я возьму подушку.

Гарри сунул голову под подушку и прижал ее к ушам, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. Но так было слишком жарко, не хватало воздуха, и все это казалось каким-то нелепым, так что он убрал подушку, и...

Черт возьми, Малфой стонал еще чаще. Все еще тихо, но, похоже, уже почти не сдерживаясь. Один за другим раздавались долгие глубокие вздохи, а затем хриплый стон — и, блядь, у Гарри встал, полностью встал от одной лишь мысли о том, что Малфой должен был с собой сделать, чтобы так застонать.

Сначала Гарри решил только послушать, но затем, когда Малфой все не останавливался, ему пришло в голову, что Малфой и не узнает, если он к нему присоединится. Малфой явно был слишком увлечен, а Гарри мог вести себя тихо. Действительно тихо. Он стянул трусы, и его член тут же коснулся одеяла — и одно это уже было восхитительно. Гарри обхватил себя ладонью и медленно, на пробу погладил. Затем инстинкты взяли верх, и он начал дрочить всерьез.

Кажется, Малфой был так поглощен своим удовольствием, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Он издал тихое, протяжное «О-ох», словно уже был на грани, и Гарри ускорил темп. Обычно ему не требовалось много времени, и чем быстрее он кончит сейчас, тем лучше. Он отчаянно старался не шуметь — сжимал член в кулаке так тихо, как только мог, прикусив нижнюю губу. Малфой уже почти скулил, затем застонал, долго и глубоко, и Гарри в красках представил, что происходит на соседней кровати. Он шире раздвинул ноги, и его накрыла первая волна оргазма — на пальцы брызнула сперма, запачкав живот. О-ох, да, как же это было хорошо! Однако Гарри не проронил ни звука, кроме одного низкого вздоха, который предательски вырвался из горла.

После Гарри удобно вытянул ноги на прохладной простыни — было легко и уютно. И ничуть не хотелось думать о том, что он только что кончил, слушая, как Драко Малфой довел себя до оргазма. Может, теперь даже удастся немного поспать. Гарри услышал, как Малфой нащупал палочку и что-то пробормотал, и мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что как раз для таких случаев научился бесшумной беспалочковой магии. Малфой никогда не узнает. Но затем тот перевернулся и спросил сонным голосом:

— Полегчало?

Блядь. И как только Малфой узнал, ведь Гарри вел себя совсем тихо, а сам он чуть ли не кричал? Лицо Гарри пылало еще сильнее, чем в момент, когда он пытался спрятаться под подушкой. Отвечать он не стал.

— Ну конечно. Выходит, мы это не обсуждаем? — Малфой фыркнул где-то в темноте. — Мерлин, раздуваешь из мухи слона. Не первый же раз кончаешь вместе с кем-то еще.

Черт побери. О таком Гарри уж точно не хотел говорить. Малфою этого определенно не стоило знать. Может, если он так и будет молчать, Малфой закроет эту тему...

— Так в чем проблема? — Малфой явно не собирался оставлять его в покое.

— Заткнись, а? — Как Гарри ни пытался скрыть из голоса волнение, ему не удалось.

Раздался тихий смех.

— Боже мой. Только не говори мне, что это и есть первый раз?

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось от смущения и злости.

— Мне казалось, ты хотел спать.

— Хотел, но это слишком смешно. Ты что, и правда...

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— Ты же вроде как встречался с сестрой Уизли? — Судя по голосу, Малфой уже окончательно перехотел спать.

— Не твое дело.

— Неужто никогда ее не трахал? — засмеялся Малфой.

— Малфой, я сейчас прокляну тебе правую руку. Посмотрим, как это понравится твоему члену.

— О, я отлично справляюсь и левой, — протянул Малфой. — Правая тогда свободна для...

— Мерлин, замолчи, или мне придется наложить на себя «Обливиэйт». — Но в мыслях Гарри уже прокручивал все возможные варианты. И то, как Малфой бы выглядел в каждом из них.

— Что ж, для меня это открытие, — довольно протянул Малфой, и Гарри услышал, как он перевернулся и стал устраиваться поудобнее. — В жизни бы не подумал, что гриффиндорцы такие святоши.

Наверняка Малфой просто вне себя от счастья, что нашелся новый повод дразнить Гарри. Нужно всего лишь не обращать внимания, и тогда ему скоро наскучит.

— Если честно, меня клонит в сон от одних только разговоров о твоих унылых способах самоудовлетворения.

— Ну да, Поттер. Убеждай себя в этом и дальше, — Малфой хихикнул.

Гарри постарался дышать тише и спокойнее, надеясь, что Малфой прекратит болтать. Но долго ему притворяться не пришлось. Он чувствовал себя приятно вымотанным и удовлетворенным, и вскоре его накрыл сон — теплый и мягкий, как крыло совы.

***

Гарри вернулся в комнату после обеда, распахнул дверь и... ой. Там оказался Гойл — сидел на стуле, а Малфой стоял рядом, опираясь на стол.

— Отвали, Поттер, — бросил Малфой.

— Что? — Гарри почувствовал, что теряет терпение. — Я тоже здесь живу, ты не можешь так просто...

Затем он заметил, что Гойл сидел, закрыв широкими ладонями глаза, и издавал сдавленные звуки, словно пытался не заплакать. Малфой Гойла не то чтобы прямо-таки обнимал, но держал руку у него на плече, уставившись на Гарри.

— Я сказал, отвали, — повторил Малфой.

— Да-да, сейчас, — Гарри повернулся к двери. — Знаешь, мог бы и попросить по-хорошему...

— Уйди уже, а? — произнес Малфой, и прежде Гарри никогда не видел на его лице такого яростного желания кого-то защитить.

Похоже, самое время навестить Рона. Не то чтобы Гарри его избегал, но в глубине души затаился какой-то иррациональный страх, что Рон с одного только взгляда на него как-то узнает, чем Гарри занимался прошлой ночью. Хотя это было просто смешно. Дойдя до комнаты Рона рядом с библиотекой, он постучал, и из-за двери тут же раздался голос Рона:

— Входите, не заперто!

Гарри открыл дверь и замер, ощутив неловкость, когда понял, что Рон не один. Они с соседом по комнате сидели друг напротив друга, а между ними лежала шахматная доска. При виде Гарри Рон встал, потирая рукой шею.

— О, привет, приятель! Мы тут... — Он указал на доску. — Стефан тоже шахматист, так что я предложил сыграть.

Гарри кивнул высокому бледному парню в мантии Рейвенкло:

— Привет.

Корнфут кивнул в ответ, затем хмуро поглядел на шахматную доску.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — спросил Рон Гарри.

— Конечно.

— Давай потом доиграем, — сказал Рон Корнфуту. — На озеро, да? — спросил он Гарри. Без общей гостиной стало непросто найти место, чтобы пообщаться с друзьями. К тому же родная гостиная всегда чем-то успокаивала. Гарри бы сейчас многое отдал, чтобы зайти туда и опуститься на уютный потертый диван.

Но МакГонагалл твердо заявила: восьмикурсникам нельзя было заходить в общие гостиные до самого Рождества. «Дайте себе шанс узнать новых соседей по комнатам», — заявила она. По словам Гермионы, какие-то девушки из Хаффлпаффа попробовали возразить, но МакГонагалл была непреклонна. Так что оставалась прогулка по окрестностям.

У озера гуляли и другие восьмикурсники. Большинство болтали поодаль, лишь две фигуры склонились над водой у самого берега. Уже подойдя ближе, Гарри с Роном увидели, что одной из них была Гермиона.

— Гермиона! — окликнул ее Рон. — Что ты там вылавливаешь? Потеряла что-то?

— О, привет, — сказала Гермиона. — Мы просто собираем образцы здешних растений. — Она закатала рукав мантии, чтобы он не намок, и подняла какую-то колбу с мутной водой из озера.

— Зачем это? Для Гербологии? — спросил Гарри. Он не помнил, чтобы им задавали что-то собирать из озера.

— Нет... — Гермиона чуть смутилась. — Вообще-то это не для школы. Просто у нас есть теория, что некоторые здешние растения могут использовать лунный свет для фотосинтеза, так что мы решили взять пару образцов для проверки. — Она откинула с лица волосы. — Как думаешь, этого хватит? — обратилась Гермиона к блондинке в рейвенкловской мантии, которая тоже склонилась над водой.

— Должно быть в самый раз, — ответила та. — Если добавим полынь, то сможем сравнить с образцами воды, которую я привезла из озера своего сада, а затем наметить влияние луны в следующем месяце.

— И это все для развлечения? — с испугом спросил Рон. — Тебе мало заданий для ТРИТОНов?

Светловолосая ведьма выпрямилась, и Гермиона, похоже, слегка занервничала.

— О, Рон, Гарри, это Мэнди Броклхерст. Ее подруга Лиза живет в одной комнате с Дафной Гринграсс. А Дафна — подруга Миллисент, так что мы все разговорились, и... ну, оказалось, у нас с Мэнди много общего. — Гермиона небрежно пожала плечами, но Гарри заметил на ее щеках румянец.

Пока она говорила, Мэнди осторожно опустила образцы в колбу.

— Я уже давно интересуюсь водной фауной Хогвартса, — сообщила она, — но почему-то так толком и не успела ее исследовать.

— Это правда увлекательно, — сказала Гермиона Рону, — и может оказаться важным, потому что если мы сможем узнать, как волшебные растения реагируют на лунный свет, не нарушая их циркадных ритмов, то сфера их применения...

— Гермиона, я тебя умоляю, — простонал Рон. — Я сюда пришел, чтобы сбежать от таких разговоров.

Мэнди, похоже, ничуть не обескуражила реакция Рона.

— Вдвоем работать гораздо легче. И, конечно же, я ни у кого не встречала таких обширных познаний в Гербологии и Зельях, как у Гермионы, так что...

Уши Гермионы порозовели от удовольствия, и она быстро спрятала лицо за волосами, но Гарри все равно заметил, что она улыбается. Ему впервые пришло в голову: возможно, Гермиону расстраивало, что она так и не подружилась с другими девочками из Гриффиндора. Если подумать... за все годы, что они провели в Хогвартсе, у нее никогда не было подруг.

Почему раньше ему никогда это не приходило в голову? Гарри всегда думал, что ей хватало их с Роном. Но теперь, увидев, как Гермиона сияла, помогая Мэнди зачаровывать колбы, чтобы они не разбились, как они обе говорили о возможных результатах тестов... Гарри почувствовал, что был полным придурком, раз не замечал этого раньше.

— Ладно, Мэнди, увидимся позже, — произнесла Гермиона, все еще довольная и порозовевшая. — Пойду немного прогуляюсь с Роном и Гарри.

— Лиза, Дафна и Милли после обеда собираются со мной в библиотеку — писать эссе по Зельям. Не хочешь с нами? — Мэнди перекинула сумку через плечо. — Вместе ведь веселее?

— Не то слово. Обязательно подойду.

Как только Мэнди отошла и уже не могла их слышать, Рон ткнул Гермиону в ребра.

— Да уж, учиться тебя уговаривать не нужно, — шутливо заметил он. — Держу пари, что эти девчонки со Слизерина хотят списать твою домашнюю работу.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Вообще-то Дафна лучшая в Зельях на своем факультете. В компании просто приятнее.

— Ну, теперь у тебя есть наша компания. — Рон обнял ее и поцеловал в волосы.

Гермиона довольно прильнула к руке Рона, пока они прогуливались.

— Что у вас? Как дела с Малфоем?

Гарри ясно представил себя прошлой ночью — как он дрочил, слушая, как то же самое делает Малфой. Откашлялся.

— Чертовски странно.

— Представляю, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Ну ладно, думаю, ты можешь просто не попадаться ему на глаза. Он много разговаривает?

«Да, он похвастался, что так же хорошо дрочит левой рукой, как и правой».

— Не особо.

— Ну, — сказал Рон, — если подумать, что Малфой может тебе сказать?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ты стал лучше спать?

— Э-э, наверное? — растерялся Гарри. Если подумать, бессонница была не такой сильной, как сразу после битвы, так что он почти не соврал.

— Все равно выглядишь уставшим.

— Я в порядке. Лягу сегодня пораньше.

***

Малфой лежал в кровати, и Гарри был не виноват, что все звучало так громко. Он слышал, как Малфой ворочается, мог представить, как тот устраивается поудобнее, а затем приспускает пижамные штаны и...

— Хочешь, чтобы я притворился, что ничего не делаю? — спросил Малфой. — Чтобы ты мог притвориться, что не слушаешь?

— Делай что хочешь, черт побери.

— Так и сделаю. Но мне-то надо притворяться, что я тебя не слышу? — Малфой хихикнул. — Знаю, давай притворимся, что у нас вообще нет членов. Так тебе будет спокойнее?

Гарри понимал, что Малфоя стоило просто проигнорировать. Чем сильнее Гарри возражал, тем сильнее показывал, что его это задевает. Но...

— Абсолютно ничего не имею против своего члена.

— Значит, только мне нужно притвориться, что у меня его нет? Ну ладно. Я все понял. Что ж, можешь спать спокойно. Членов здесь нет, Поттер. — Малфой заерзал на кровати и негромко вздохнул. — Как же я рад, что у меня сейчас не стоит.

Мерлин. Малфой был просто невозможен. Выставил все в таком свете, будто это с Гарри что-то не так. Слава богу, в комнате темно, так что он не мог видеть, как у Гарри горели щеки. Но, похоже, Малфой и правда считал то, что они делали прошлой ночью, совершенно нормальным. Может, это и было нормально? Может, Рон каждую ночь занимался тем же самым со Стефаном Корнфутом? Может, в Хогвартсе вместе мастурбировали со времен Основателей, и один Гарри об этом не знал?

— Совершенно точно... ах... я сейчас себя не трогаю, — продолжал Малфой. — Это было бы ужасно.

Черт возьми. Член Гарри, похоже, не думал, что это ужасно. Вовсе нет — член Гарри думал, что это просто великолепно, и хотел знать, почему Гарри впустую тратил время вместо того, чтобы присоединиться.

— Ради всего святого, не отвлекайся и не возбуждайся, Поттер. Волшебный мир, каким мы его знаем, буквально рухнет, если ты по-быстрому передернешь перед сном и кто-то это услышит.

Черт. Дело в том, что... теперь у Гарри встал. Только потому, что Малфой продолжал об этом говорить. Когда он ложился спать, у него не стоял. Ну, не так сильно. И если он не подрочит сейчас, ему всего лишь нужно будет подождать, пока Малфой заснет, и заняться этим позже. А тому ведь все равно. По сути, Малфой может подумать, что Гарри дрочит, даже если он этого делать не станет. Так что глупо заставлять себя ждать и не спать целую вечность. Гарри мог заняться этим сейчас, а затем попробовать заснуть пораньше.

Осторожно приспустив пижамные штаны, он начал себя поглаживать — быстро и умело. Кончил сразу перед Малфоем и без малейшего звука наложил на себя очищающее, пока Малфой бормотал заклинания. И когда Малфой так же презрительно, как и всегда, пожелал ему «Приятных снов», Гарри сохранил гордое молчание.

***

Когда Малфой по утрам выходил из ванной в расстегнутой рубашке, это все еще казалось чертовски странным. Он всегда садился на кровать, застегивал пуговицы и завязывал галстук. Гарри от этого слегка терялся и молчал, пока Малфой одевался. Так было даже еще более странно — и Гарри подумал, что лучше всего завести какой-нибудь разговор. Он выбрал первую же тему, которая пришла в голову:

— Так что там случилось у Гойла?

Малфой поднял голову и мрачно на него посмотрел.

— Что с ним случилось? О, даже не знаю, Поттер. Может быть, в прошлом году он видел, как его лучший друг сгорел заживо? Может быть, его родители сидят в Азкабане? Как думаешь, это могло слегка его расстроить?

Гарри стиснул зубы.

— Он не единственный, кто потерял близких. И если ты забыл, прежде чем умереть, Крэбб пытался убить меня и остальных.

Малфой закончил с пуговицами и потянулся за галстуком, недовольно поморщившись.

— Этот ублюдок под конец стал совсем чокнутым. Им двигала ненависть.

— Ты его поощрял.

Малфой прищурился.

— Не убивать. Я кричал, чтобы он остановился...

— Не тогда. Я про всю твою чистокровную галиматью. Она его и прикончила. Чуть не прикончила всех нас.

— Да, и я вынужден с этим жить, так что поумерь свой праведный гнев, придурок. — Малфой скривился, словно хотел изобразить насмешку, но в последний момент не смог ее из себя выдавить. Он замолчал, сидя на кровати с несчастным и раздраженным видом, а галстук так и болтался на шее.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он чувствовал, как на виске запульсировала вена, а в груди закипела привычная злость, но ужасно от всего этого устал и не хотел больше спорить. Не сейчас. Не стоило и надеяться, что они с Малфоем могли бы говорить на эту тему. Но все же Гарри стало интересно...

— А с кем поселили Гойла? — спросил он.

Малфой удивленно вскинул голову, словно уже забыл, о чем они разговаривали.

— Грега? — он фыркнул. — С каким-то чертовым хаффлпаффцем.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Гарри. — Нет, правда?

— Да, — ответил Малфой. И чуть улыбнулся. — Здорово было бы стать мухой на стене в их комнате, а? — Он задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — Учти, Грег может быть и... милым парнем.

Гарри был уверен, что на его лице сейчас явно читалось недоверие.

— Э-э, ты серьезно?

— Ну, в каком-то смысле, — пояснил Малфой. Он встретился взглядом с Гарри, и на мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло веселье. — Может, хаффлпаффцы примут его к себе?

Настала очередь Гарри фыркать:

— Да, может. Гермиона отлично вписалась к рейвенкловцам.

— Я думал, она живет с Милли?

— М-м-м, да. Кажется, она просто заводит новых друзей. Давно пора, на самом деле.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Бедная женщина. Столько лет терпеть Уизли.

— Эй, — Гарри снова ощутил укол злости, — не смей оскорблять моих друзей.

— О, но тебе, значит, моих оскорблять можно?

С губ Гарри чуть не сорвались слова «Это другое», но он все же сдержался.

— Ладно, — сказал он, перестав хмуриться. — Я не стану оскорблять твоих, если ты не станешь оскорблять моих.

— Хорошо. — Малфой встал. — Пойду завтракать.

***

После обеда Гарри пошел в библиотеку, но оказалось, эта идея пришла не ему одному, и найти свободный стол не удалось. Он сдал обратно взятые книги — огромный старый том по истории Магической зоологии и совсем тонкий справочник, который Гарри еле мог читать, настолько мелким и неразборчивым был шрифт, — и поднялся по лестнице в комнату, где жил вместе с Малфоем.

Распахнув дверь, он тут же увидел Малфоя — тот стоял спиной к Гарри, без рубашки и, судя по всему, как раз снимал школьную форму. Малфой посмотрел через плечо, но ничего не сказал и никак не отметил присутствие Гарри. Лишь расстегнул ремень, а затем одним плавным движением стянул брюки.

Гарри застыл в дверях. Он даже не мог вспомнить, зачем вернулся в комнату — не говоря уже о том, что собирался делать дальше. Малфой, так и стоя в одних плотно облегающих трусах, развешивал мантию на спинке стула, чтобы она не помялась.

— Я... — выдавил Гарри. — Я... — Он опустил взгляд на учебники в руках и как раз вовремя нашелся с ответом: — Я вернулся позаниматься.

— А, понятно, — протянул Малфой, совершенно равнодушно и словно бы гадая, зачем Гарри ему об этом рассказал. — Я собираюсь в Хогсмид. — Он повернулся к своему чемодану и наклонился, роясь в содержимом, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что пялится, очарованный хрупкими косточками на позвоночнике Малфоя. Его стройной фигурой и... Черт. Очертаниями подтянутой задницы под белым хлопком.

Малфой оглянулся, и Гарри, быстро пройдя к столу, сложил учебники и сел. Вот только он не учел, что сидел по-прежнему лицом к Малфою. Тот в этот момент выпрямился и начал натягивать мягкий шерстяной свитер: мышцы спины напряглись, под кожей обозначились ребра... Гарри спешно отодвинул от себя учебники, снова вскочив на ноги.

— Забыл кое-что! — выпалил он, распахнул дверь и выбежал в коридор, а в ушах у него отчего-то громко и пугающе звенело.

Минут через десять, когда Гарри вернулся, все еще разгоряченный и на нетвердых ногах, Малфой уже ушел. Лишь только в воздухе чувствовался слабый аромат имбиря.

***

В ванной все еще горел свет. Перед сном Малфой принял душ, а когда вышел, Гарри собирался сказать, что он оставил включенным свет. Но не сделал этого, так как слишком отвлекся на мысли о том, подрочил ли Малфой уже в душе. И если да, то что Гарри делать дальше — потому что у него уже стоял. Его тело, похоже, считало, что Гарри скоро должен кончить. Словно раз он это делал две ночи подряд, то взял на себя обязательство дрочить в это время всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Так что Гарри так и лежал, выжидая и, если честно, надеясь. Он пока еще не начал себя трогать, но очень хотел. А когда Малфой лег под одеяло и стал медленно, демонстративно двигаться и тихо постанывать, Гарри понял, что, скорее всего, в душе он не дрочил. Так что ничего страшного, если Гарри тоже подрочит. Он почти сказал о свете — они никогда не оставляли его перед сном, — но вдруг осознал: если промолчит, то сможет видеть, что происходит на соседней кровати. Лишь самую малость. Нехорошо было так думать, но внизу живота уже тянуло от тяжелого возбуждения, и в тот момент Гарри не сильно заботило, что правильно, а что не очень.

Дверь в ванную осталась лишь слегка приоткрыта, но ему было видно, как Малфой устроился на кровати. Как вытянул одну ногу, чуть свесив над полом, и запрокинул назад голову. Гарри еще даже не коснулся своего члена, но тот уже напрягся в пижамных штанах — и Гарри скользнул рукой под резинку, обернув пальцы вокруг горячей, гладкой головки.

Малфой снова постанывал — сперва тихо, а затем раздался гортанный стон, от которого член Гарри нетерпеливо дернулся в руке. Сам же Гарри держал глаза полуприкрытыми в надежде, что Малфой не сможет понять, смотрит он или нет. Но Малфой, похоже, не сильно обращал на него внимание. Может, ему все равно, даже если Гарри будет смотреть? Малфой согнул ноги в коленях, широко их расставив, и Гарри подумал, что может даже различить движения руки под одеялом — которой тот уверенно водил по члену. Гарри поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно подстраивается под ритм Малфоя, толкаясь в кулак и гадая, было ли сейчас Малфою так же хорошо, как и Гарри; удовольствие будоражило, медленно нарастало и в любой момент грозило накрыть с головой.

Уже через минуту Гарри пришлось сдерживаться, так как он был почти на грани. Ему вовсе не хотелось кончить первым и дать Малфою повод для насмешек или еще чего... Гарри обхватил основание члена и подождал, пока ощущение не пройдет. Затем Малфой резко вскрикнул и распахнул рот, тяжело дыша и дергая бедрами, и... ох, блядь.

Гарри кончил почти сразу же. Он не хотел так сильно шуметь, но в этот раз почему-то совсем не получилось сдержаться.

***

На следующий день Гарри с трудом мог сосредоточиться на Чарах. Проходили сложное заклинание Сокрытия, и Гарри был не единственным, у кого с ним возникли сложности: впереди, через две парты от Гарри, сидел Малфой и хмуро глядел на монеты, которые им выдали для тренировки.

Гермиона подтолкнула Гарри локтем:

— Что такое?

— Все хорошо.

— Ты стал лучше спать?

— Э-э, немного, — сказал Гарри. Обычно на этот вопрос Гермионы он всегда отвечал «да» — иначе она начинала ужасно волноваться. Но если подумать... — Вообще-то да. Правда, гораздо лучше.

— Выглядишь все равно полусонным.

— Я в порядке. Лягу сегодня пораньше.

Гарри снова перевел взгляд на Малфоя. Он чуть слышно застонал от разочарования, когда у него не вышло заставить кнаты исчезнуть, и Гарри тут же подумал о том, как Малфой стонал прошлой ночью. Как снова может стонать этим вечером. Если, конечно, сегодня все снова случится. Может, и нет. В конце концов, не то чтобы они уже установили определенный порядок. Гарри посмотрел на двойную складку между бровями Малфоя, на то, как он прикусил нижнюю губу, приготовившись снова колдовать. И подумал, не так ли Малфой выглядел, когда кончал.

Гермиона еще раз осторожно толкнула Гарри локтем, взглянув на него с выражением: «Да что с тобой сегодня?». Мерлин, и что это с ним? Гарри не должен так странно реагировать на Малфоя лишь из-за того, что они теперь должны жить в одной комнате. Устыдившись, Гарри вернулся к упражнениям на кучке кнатов.

***

Ночью Гарри почистил зубы, а затем, когда ложился спать, забыл выключить свет в ванной и закрыть дверь. Вот и все. У него и в мыслях не было оставлять над кроватью Малфоя золотой треугольник, ярко все освещавший. Он всего лишь забыл выключить свет. Малфой ничего не сказал, но когда Гарри улегся и повернулся лицом к его кровати, Малфой понимающе на него посмотрел.

«Что?» — хотел спросить Гарри. Но был уверен, что и так знал ответ, поэтому решил держать язык за зубами.

Дверь была открыта куда шире, чем прошлой ночью, и свет потоком лился в комнату. Гарри хорошо было видно, как Малфой положил одну руку под голову, а второй рукой скользнул под одеяло. Взгляд Малфоя был направлен на Гарри, веки — полуприкрыты. Кажется, Гарри даже мог назвать момент, когда Малфой впервые себя коснулся: по тому, как он прикусил припухшую нижнюю губу и чуть приподнялся. Так, словно ему мало всего того, что происходило под одеялом.

Черт, это было странно — наблюдать, как кто-то дрочит. И очень, очень хорошо. Малфой закрыл глаза и тихо застонал, к чему Гарри уже почти привык. По всему телу Гарри прошла горячая дрожь. Он различал движения под одеялом, видел, как Малфой напряг подбородок, резко дергая рукой. И тогда Гарри тоже себя коснулся. Погладил член — сперва медленно, затем быстрее, наблюдая, как Малфой делает то же самое. И все, о чем Гарри мог думать: как же ему хотелось, чтобы Малфой не был под одеялом.

Малфой чуть раздвинул ноги, повернувшись в сторону Гарри, и тот представил, какой бы ему сейчас открылся вид, если бы Малфой откинул одеяло. Гарри провел большим пальцем по головке члена и ахнул, дернувшись всем телом.

Было бы интересно взглянуть, вот и все. Раньше Гарри никогда не видел, как кто-то дрочил. Он не отказался бы посмотреть, делал ли Малфой все так же, как и Гарри. Наверняка у него была какая-нибудь особенная техника. Откуда Гарри мог знать, если он ничего не видел? Вот и все, чего ему хотелось. Не то чтобы Гарри нравились парни или что-то подобное. Он об этом даже никогда не задумывался, пока их не поселили вместе и Малфой не начал все время дрочить, черт возьми, чуть ли не суя член в лицо Гарри. До этого он таким ни капельки не интересовался. До тех пор, пока не увидел, как Малфой зажмуривает глаза и распахивает рот. И не услышал, как Малфой полузадушенно стонет перед тем, как кончить.

Гарри подумал, что стоит отвернуться. Ему уже незачем было смотреть — он мог бы легко довести себя до оргазма с закрытыми глазами и наконец заснуть. Но какое-то безрассудное чувство, которое переполняло Гарри, когда он толкался в свою руку, тяжело и быстро дыша, подбивало поступить иначе. Ему так нестерпимо хотелось наблюдать за Малфоем, видеть больше, что на какой-то момент Гарри показалось, сейчас он сойдет с ума. Малфой заворочался на кровати, согнув одно колено... и черт возьми, одеяло чуть соскользнуло — Гарри стало видно голую ногу Малфоя и руку. Ту самую руку, которой он дрочил, двигая ею, о боже, двигая ею уверенными, медленными рывками.

Гарри подавил всхлип и почувствовал, как член дернулся в ладони. Ему не было видно члена Малфоя, но если бы Гарри сел на кровати, черт возьми, если бы Гарри только сел, он бы его увидел. Или если бы Малфой чуть повернулся, если бы он лишь повернулся на бок, одеяло бы тут же сползло. У Гарри уже вся рука была в смазке, он ощущал, как поджимаются яйца, как удовольствие накатывает волной и вот-вот выплеснется. Гарри попытался сдержаться. Попытался не кончить тут же. Потому что если он подождет еще минуту, Малфой может повернуться, и тогда Гарри увидит... Это обычное любопытство, вот и все. Гарри лишь хотел узнать, насколько у Малфоя большой, просто из интереса...

Малфой издал низкий гортанный стон и замер. Его нога слегка дрожала, все тело напряглось, словно Малфой уже на грани. Он вновь низко застонал, но все равно не двигался, лишь закинул руку за голову, ухватившись за столбик кровати. Его веки были плотно сжаты — черт возьми, Малфой что, издевался над собой? Гарри зажал рот кулаком, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, сию минуту, причем чертовски громко. О Мерлин, чертовски громко, а Малфой снова начал двигаться и застонал уже во весь голос. Тело Гарри скрутило в сильном, жарком оргазме. Он толкался в руку, прикусив кулак и тщетно стараясь не шуметь, пока Малфой выдавал целую порцию непристойных стонов.

После Гарри еще долго лежал без сил, переводя дыхание. Черт возьми, это было невероятно. Гарри почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска при мысли о том, как он увлекся, о стонах, которые не заглушил костяшками пальцев. На Малфоя он старался не смотреть, но краем глаза заметил, что тот снова накрылся одеялом и теперь лежал на спине. Гарри надеялся, сейчас они попросту заснут и никогда об этом не заговорят, но затем Малфой тихо произнес:

— Тебе незачем молчать, Поттер.

Гарри так и лежал, глядя в потолок. Уши горели от смущения.

— Ты словно не позволяешь себе наслаждаться, — фыркнул Малфой, и Гарри захотелось ему врезать. — Какой, черт возьми, в этом смысл, если ты не даешь себе хорошо провести время?

— Заткнись. Дело не в этом. — Гарри попытался сглотнуть неприятный ком в горле.

— А в чем тогда? Что тебе мешает?

— Хорошо, я знаю, мы оба это делаем. Но, может, ты не хочешь меня слышать. Может, я не хочу слышать тебя. — Ладно, это была наглая ложь. Гарри уж точно хотел слышать Малфоя — каждый вздох и стон. Не хотелось этого признавать, но он все же надеялся найти способ получше видеть, чем именно Малфой занимается.

— Чушь собачья, — раздраженно заявил Малфой. — Если я наслаждаюсь, с чего бы мне не хотеть слышать, как хорошо кому-то другому?

Гарри нахмурился. Слова Малфоя имели смысл. Но...

— Тебе понравилось, Поттер. Ты знаешь, что тебе понравилось.

Гарри взглянул на него, силясь понять, зачем Малфой это говорил. Он пытался разозлить его или что? Малфой лежал на спине, с ужасно самодовольным видом положив руки за голову.

— Тебе понравилось, — повторил Малфой. — И мне тоже понравилось. Зачем притворяться, что это не так?

Гарри нащупал под подушкой палочку и погасил в ванной свет, но даже в темноте он все равно сгорал от неловкости.

— Забыл сделать это раньше, — сказал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал невозмутимо.

— Ну конечно, забыл.

Гарри снова почувствовал укол раздражения.

— Ты не мог бы заткнуться и наконец дать мне поспать?

Малфой не ответил, но даже не видя его и не слыша, Гарри знал, что он самодовольно над ним посмеивается.

***

Гарри торопливо поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. За обедом он выпил огромный стакан тыквенного сока, и после него ужасно хотелось в туалет. Малфоя в комнате видно не было. Гарри расстегнул ширинку, открыл дверь в ванную и...

Черт.

Малфой уже был в ванной. Малфой уже был в ванной — стоял, абсолютно голый, и вытирался, поставив одну ногу на бортик ванной.

— Черт! — выпалил Гарри. Малфой явно удивился, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки прикрыться. Он выглядел худым, но не слишком. Скорее стройным и неожиданно сильным, и, Мерлин, его кожа была совсем бледной и гладкой. Лишь Темная метка выделялась на руке, будто оскверняя ее.

Но даже Темная метка не смогла отвлечь внимание Гарри от члена Малфоя. Тот висел, мягкий и тяжелый, окруженный светлыми кудрями, ниже виднелись аккуратные яйца... И, блядь, Гарри пялился, как безмозглый идиот.

Он резко развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— Поттер? — позвал Малфой. Черт, судя по голосу, он даже счел это забавным. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Извини, — хрипло отозвался Гарри. Боже, он так и стоял с расстегнутой ширинкой. Дрожащими руками Гарри застегнул молнию, затем прочистил горло и постарался говорить ровно: — Мне просто нужно было в туалет. Не знал, что ты здесь.

— Можешь в следующий раз постучать, если не хочешь мной любоваться.

Гарри мог представить, как этот ублюдок сейчас улыбался. И как он выглядел: наверняка снова вытирался, и член слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону. Как Малфой проводил полотенцем по плоскому животу, упругой заднице и...

— На будущее запирай дверь, ладно? — крикнул Гарри. Блядь, ну просто великолепно. Теперь у него наполовину встал, и ему все еще нужно было в туалет. Он поправил член в штанах, затем отдернул руку, когда дверь в ванную открылась и вышел Малфой — в низко сидевшем на бедрах полотенце. Гарри отвернулся, но успел скользнуть взглядом по гладким влажным волосам Малфоя, зачесанным от худого лица. По маленьким розовым соскам. Аккуратной впадине пупка.

— Ладно, — сказал Малфой. — Постараюсь запомнить.

Гарри уставился в окно, словно там происходило что-то очень интересное. Может, так и было, откуда ему знать? Сам он думал только о полоске светлой кожи и выступающих косточках над полотенцем.

— Ванная свободна, — сообщил Малфой.

— Ага, отлично. — Гарри понятия не имел, виден ли его полустояк в штанах или нет — не проверять же при Малфое. Если что, придется все отрицать.

Он обернулся, не встречаясь с Малфоем глазами, и прошел в ванную, стараясь выглядеть как можно более уверенно. Оказавшись в безопасности за запертой дверью, Гарри включил кран и плеснул холодной водой в лицо. Что с ним творилось? Он и раньше видел парней в душе — кучу раз. Выходит, дело именно в Малфое? В том, что Гарри знал, как тот стонал — и как выглядел, — когда кончал? Но из-за этого так реагировать на голого Малфоя?

Когда Гарри встал над туалетом, вытащив член (который теперь уже почти полностью стоял и судорожно дернулся, как только Гарри стал расстегивать брюки) и отчаянно пытаясь помочиться, он был уверен только в одном: сегодня вечером он уж точно не станет снова оставлять свет. Это слишком все запутывало.

***

Для прогулок у озера становилось слишком холодно, но за восемь лет это уже вошло в привычку — каждый вечер приходить на берег перед ужином, когда начинало темнеть. Сегодня вечером многие ученики сидели на покрывалах, болтали и смотрели, как гигантский кальмар ловит гриндилоу и подбрасывает в воздух то одним щупальцем, то другим. Гарри подошел к Гермионе — она сидела в компании других восьмикурсниц и держала в руках дымящуюся кружку.

— Горячий шоколад? — спросил он.

— М-м, нет. — Кончик носа Гермионы порозовел. — Вообще-то это чай с ромом.

— Ого, ясно. У вас вечеринка? Для разнообразия проводишь вечер не в библиотеке?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— В библиотеке, конечно, у меня же куча работы. Но мы решили сделать небольшой перерыв. Чай просто помогает согреться. — Она застенчиво улыбнулась, оглянувшись на остальных девушек. — Это идея Миллисент, и должна признать, так очень вкусно.

Гарри с усмешкой приподнял бровь. Здорово было видеть Гермиону расслабленной. Он-то думал, она сойдет с ума, пытаясь за неделю наверстать весь семестр, и всем станет жаловаться, что «уже ужасно отстает».

Гарри поздоровался с Падмой и Парвати, которые тоже подошли к компании, а затем как-то странно оцепенел при виде двоих слизеринцев, гулявших у озера. Он понятия не имел, что с ним такое. Вовсе ни к чему было так волноваться лишь из-за того, что Драко Малфой прогуливался рядом. Мантию Малфой оставил в замке и был в обычных школьных брюках и свитере, как и у всех других, но боже, как же хорошо он в них смотрелся. Вещи сидели на нем словно на какой-то чертовой модели — из-за стройной фигуры и надменного вида.

Пройдя мимо вместе с Гойлом, Малфой кивнул Гарри, искривив губы в намеке на улыбку. Ну, если честно, скорее на ухмылку, но на Гарри это произвело какой-то ужасающий эффект: по спине пробежал целый ряд мурашек. Гермиона сидела совсем рядом, и Гарри отчаянно старался выглядеть все так же невозмутимо, но подозревал, что у него ничего не выходит. Он прочистил горло, и Гермиона, похоже, распереживалась лишь сильнее:

— Замерз? Хочешь нашего чаю?

— Нет, спасибо. Все в порядке. — Если Гарри начнет выпивать каждый раз, когда Малфой выбивает его из колеи, то к Рождеству уже станет алкоголиком. Малфой ушел вперед, все такой же шикарный и неотразимый. Гарри попытался не смотреть ему вслед, но было слишком поздно: член напрягся — похоже, выказывая таким образом одобрение при одном лишь виде Малфоя. Гарри засунул руки в карманы, чтобы замаскировать выпуклость в штанах, и понадеялся, что это выглядит так, будто ему действительно просто холодно.

— Опять вы здесь? — раздался недовольный голос Рона. — В последнее время тебя нигде не найти, Гермиона.

— У нас просто перерыв в учебе.

— Здесь чертовски холодно, а рядом замечательный замок. И вообще, если уж ты устраиваешь перерыв, почему не подошла ко мне?

Гермиона покраснела и поднялась на ноги.

— Тогда давай прогуляемся. И ты тоже, Гарри. — Она поставила чай на покрывало и взяла Рона за руку. — Вовсе незачем быть таким грубым, — прошептала она, затем оглянулась на остальных: — Увидимся в библиотеке!

— Эй, Грейнджер! — окликнула ее какая-то девушка. — Куда ты тащишь этих двоих? Не делай ничего, что мы бы не одобрили! — Послышалось хихиканье, и Рон ускорил шаг, ступая так быстро, что Гарри с Гермионой уже с трудом за ним поспевали.

— Зачем ты общаешься с этой компанией? — мрачно спросил он.

— Они очень даже неплохие. — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Дафна довольно милая, и мне очень нравится Мэнди. Остальных я пока еще узнаю. Думаю, для этого понадобится время, но я хотя бы пытаюсь, в отличие от некоторых.

— Одно то, что ты живешь с Булстроуд, еще не значит, что должна стать не разлей вода со всей ее бандой!

— Это не банда, — сердито сказала Гермиона. — Половина слизеринок в этом году даже не вернулась; лучшая подруга Миллисент уехала во Францию. Многие из нас всего лишь пытаются ужиться с теми, кто остался в Хогвартсе. Знаешь, эта традиция разделять людей на факультеты приводит к одним только разногласиям — я составляю об этом письмо школьному руководству...

— Да как ты только находишь на это время? — Рон покачал головой. — Клянусь, преподаватели словно соревнуются, кто задаст больше домашних заданий.

— Просто подумай, — продолжала Гермиона. — У большинства людей есть черты, характерные для нескольких факультетов; произвольно распределять нас в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте — архаичная система, у которой нет реальных преимуществ. В последнее время я много читаю об истории магглов. Смотрю, как возникают конфликты и как те, кто находятся у власти, часто настраивают одну группу людей против другой и используют ее в своих интересах.

Гарри поймал взгляд Рона:

— Ты сам ее завел, приятель.

— Вы можете смеяться, но это правда важно. Если мы хотим предотвратить новые войны, нам надо достичь единства, а не сегрегации.

На мгновение Гарри остановился и посмотрел на озеро. С того места, где они стояли, была видна белая гробница. Лунный свет смягчал ее резкие контуры, и Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну ладно. Без шуток, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. — Он обернулся к Гермионе. — На самом деле... кажется, я вам этого не рассказывал, но Сортировочная шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин.

Рон открыл рот.

— Ты шутишь.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я попросил ее этого не делать, и... ну, дальше вы сами знаете.

Рон присвистнул. Гермиона слегка покраснела и спрятала руки в карманы.

— Ладно, раз уж пошли признания... — Она решительно взглянула на них обоих. — Шляпа была твердо убеждена, что мое место в Рейвенкло. Но я была к этому готова и составила список причин, почему Гриффиндор мне подойдет гораздо больше. Вскоре Шляпа перестала спорить. — Гермиона улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Это, наверное, самый рейвенкловский способ избежать распределения на Рейвенкло.

— И он сработал, — Гермиона довольно задрала подбородок.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Рон, — если вы ждете, что я сейчас расплачусь и признаюсь, что на самом деле хаффлпаффец, даже не надейтесь. Пойдемте, здесь слишком холодно.

Они направились обратно к замку, мимо хижины Хагрида и опушки Запретного леса.

— Ну ладно, допустим, в распределении на факультеты есть свои недостатки, — протянул Рон. — Но какой смысл заставлять нас жить с теми, с кем у нас нет вообще ничего общего? От этого никакой пользы.

Гермиона серьезно на него посмотрела.

— Нет, послушай, мне кажется, соседей нам подбирали очень тщательно. Тех, кто может показать нам другой взгляд на мир. Ну, знаешь, от кого мы можем чему-нибудь научиться. Или тех, кто даст то, что нам нужно.

То, что нам нужно. Гарри даже не знал, почему эти слова его так задели.

— Сомневаюсь, если честно, что в моем случае это сработает, — Рон покачал головой.

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Ты даже не попробовал!

— Наверное, я мог бы чему-нибудь от Стефана научиться. Вот только я и так знаю, что рейвенкловцы полнейшие зануды.

— Эй! Это ужасно несправедливо, Рон, и ничуть не верно, и...

Рон замахал руками.

— Ну извини, извини. Просто пошутил. Кажется, Стефан ничего такой. Но что насчет Гарри? А? Что он должен вынести из совместного проживания с Малфоем, мать его?

Гарри мог бы назвать пару вариантов. «Что Малфою очень нравится дрочить?»

И что Гарри это занятие тоже неслабо привлекало. Только Рон, пожалуй, не захотел бы о таком знать.

Как насчет того, что Гарри теперь был почти уверен: ему нравилось смотреть на парней? На Малфоя, по крайней мере. На бледного, голого и высокомерного Малфоя. На взгляд Гарри, очень даже серьезное открытие, но вряд ли МакГонагалл на такое рассчитывала.

— Просто поразмыслите над этим, вот и все, — сказала Гермиона. — Волшебный мир веками оставался неизменным. Быть может, пришло время перемен.

Они молча подошли ко входу в замок — Рон приобнимал Гермиону за плечо, и каждый из них думал о своем.

***

Сегодня вечером ничего странного не случится. Гарри подгадал все так, чтобы зайти в ванную уже после того, как Малфой закончит принимать душ. И выключил за собой свет, как они всегда делали до того... как. Малфой читал книгу, подсвечивая себе палочкой, но Гарри знал, что скоро он скажет «Нокс». И тогда они смогут абсолютно нормально подрочить в темноте, и все будет хорошо.

Гарри еще не трогал себя — лишь устраивался поудобнее под одеялом. Он ждал, когда Малфой потушит свет на кончике палочки, чтобы начать дрочить, и пока только готовился. Спустил пониже пижамные штаны, и, ну... член уже был довольно твердым, но Гарри не дрочил. Он просто... поправил яйца. Да, так стало намного лучше — после того, как он их чуть сдвинул. И коснулся головки... черт, это было великолепно.

Малфой искоса на него взглянул.

— Ты сегодня само нетерпение, Поттер. — Его худое лицо сияло в свете «Люмоса».

— Что? — Гарри осекся. — Я не...

— Знаешь что... почему бы тебе не подойти? — спросил Малфой, и Гарри забыл как дышать.

— Что?..

— Я тут подумал, — совсем беспечно добавил Малфой, — что ты всегда можешь подойти. Ну, ты знаешь...

Гарри не знал. Какого черта он имел в виду — «подойти»? В смысле, к его кровати? Подойти туда, где лежал Малфой? А потом?.. На этом моменте мозг напрочь отключился, и закончить мысль не удалось.

Малфой вел себя так, словно предлагал что-то совершенно логичное.

— Это имело бы смысл. Сам подумай, мы оба хотим кончить. С тем же успехом мы могли бы...

Из горла Гарри вырвался какой-то странный нечленораздельный хрип. Со второй попытки кое-как удалось выдавить:

— Э-э...

— Я просто подумал, что тебе хотелось бы попробовать. Знаешь, если ты никогда... и ни с кем. Похоже, в гриффиндорских спальнях после отбоя было намного скучнее, чем в слизеринских. — Малфой рассмеялся.

— Я... я не... э-э... — Гарри не мог подобрать слов. — Черт подери, Малфой!

— Ладно, забыли. Мне-то как раз все равно. — Но судя по голосу, Малфою было не все равно. Самую малость. — Можешь и дальше оставаться безнадежным невеждой. Я тут пытаюсь одолжение тебе сделать, понимаешь ли...

— Подожди, никакой я не невежда...

— Да все нормально, Поттер. Оставайся в своей кровати и хорошенько подрочи на мысли о будущей жене. О том, как она будет каждое утро печь хлеб и одновременно ухаживать за вашими очаровательными детишками.

— Я ни о чем таком не думаю, придурок!

— Отлично. Вот и я не думаю. А теперь почему бы нам не заткнуться и не подумать о чем-то более приятном? — Малфой пробормотал «Нокс» тихо, но с заметным раздражением. Комната погрузилась во тьму.

На мгновение Гарри ошеломленно застыл. О чем он обычно думал? Ну... о Малфое, конечно. О том, как Малфой себя трогал. Думал о том, как Малфой выглядел. Возможно, даже гадал, какой Малфой на ощупь. А теперь Малфой предложил, в самом деле предложил узнать это, и Гарри сказал:

— Нет. Подожди.

— Что? — Малфой явно был чем-то недоволен. — Ну что еще?

В темноте стало легче — не отвлекал пристальный взгляд Малфоя.

— Может... может, я хочу.

Голос Малфоя прозвучал неуверенно:

— Хочешь что?

Гарри не мог поверить, что говорил это, но...

— Может, я хочу подойти.

Повисло молчание, затем Малфой ответил — так, словно ему не хватало воздуха:

— Да?

Гарри облизал губы.

— Да.

— Ну ладно. — Гарри услышал, как Малфой сглотнул. — Тогда иди сюда, Поттер. — Раздался шорох и скрип, наверное, Малфой подвинулся на кровати.

Гарри опустил ноги на пол. Мерлин, его штаны все еще были приспущены. Он поддернул их и заспешил к соседней кровати. Было холодно и, ну... Гарри не хотелось, чтобы у кого-нибудь было время передумать.

Подойдя, Гарри понятия не имел, что делать, но Малфой приподнял одеяло и прошептал:

— Ложись.

Блядь. Гарри залез на кровать и, черт возьми, ощутил голые ноги Малфоя — совсем рядом, гораздо ближе, чем ожидал. Слегка ошарашенный, он отстранился, и Малфой снова рассмеялся.

— Эти кровати просто крошечные.

Гарри скользнул под одеяло, надеясь, что не выставит себя полным дураком. Нечаянно натолкнулся на холодное и слегка костлявое колено Малфоя и громко выдохнул от удивления. Они оба засмеялись, а затем наступило какое-то неуверенное молчание.

Гарри позволил себе задеть ноги Малфоя своими, как будто бы всего лишь устраивался поудобнее. Малфой тихо вздохнул и дернулся на кровати, отчего их бедра на мгновение соприкоснулись.

— Мне надо...

— Ты хочешь...

Заговорили они одновременно и вместе же замолчали.

— Ты первый, — сказал Гарри.

— Почему бы тебе не начать, как обычно? — предложил Малфой, и Гарри в жизни не слышал у него такого мягкого и вкрадчивого голоса.

— Э-э, ладно. — Сердце бешено стучало в груди, но член был уже совсем твердым. Скользнув рукой под резинку пижамных штанов, Гарри обхватил его и начал поглаживать.

Черт. Это было дико странно и в то же время захватывающе. Малфой сидел совсем рядом. Гарри и в самом деле был с ним в одной постели, вдыхал запах его одеколона и кожи. Малфой пах имбирем и апельсинами, причем так, что пересыхало во рту. Гарри подавил тихий стон и замедлил движения руки. Он уже слишком сильно завелся. Кажется, его члену и правда очень нравилось, что Малфой сидел так близко. Но Гарри понятия не имел, как все это происходит. Ему можно было прикоснуться к Малфою? Возможно такое? Или они так и будут сидеть и дрочить бок о бок?

Малфой потерся о Гарри ногой, и Гарри ощутил, как над верхней губой выступил пот. Похоже, на Малфое не было пижамных штанов. И Гарри даже не представлял, был он в трусах или нет.

— Боже, какой ты теплый, — довольно протянул Малфой.

Гарри неуверенно рассмеялся и спросил:

— А ты собираешься... ну, ты знаешь? Позаботиться о себе?

Малфой снова о него потерся и шепнул:

— М-м-м, да. — Однако он коснулся бедра Гарри, а затем потянул вниз пижамные штаны. — Почему бы тебе их не снять?

Сердце Гарри от волнения готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Но он стянул штаны, освобождая член, который тут же стал тереться о холодное одеяло Малфоя.

— К тебе уже кто-нибудь прикасался? — шепнул Малфой ему на ухо, опаляя теплым и влажным дыханием. — В смысле... к твоему члену?

Гарри никогда о таком не говорил. Ну, не обсуждать же с Роном, как далеко они зашли с Джинни? А Гермиона... Гарри мог рассказать ей что угодно, но сомневался, что она бы хотела такое знать. И вообще, это личное. Но... глупо было делать вид, что это слишком личное, когда Гарри сидел в чужой постели, а рука Малфоя находилась всего в паре дюймов от его члена.

— Не особо, — прошептал он. — То есть нет.

— Нет? Никогда?

— Нет. — Боже, это ведь не было совсем уж странно? Малфой спрашивал так, будто едва мог поверить.

— Черт... — Малфой снова говорил так, словно ему нечем дышать. Он провел пальцами по бедру Гарри, на этот раз прямо по голой коже. — А почему нет?

— Я... э-э... — Гарри словно обжигало везде, где Малфой его касался. — Как-то не нашлось подходящего момента.

Малфой скользнул рукой под пижамную куртку Гарри, задирая ее и касаясь кожи живота.

— Для этого любой момент подходящий, Поттер.

— Нет, но.... Джинни была... еще очень маленькой, когда мы встречались, понятно? — добавил Гарри.

«И я думал, что умру». Этого он вслух не сказал.

Малфой провел прохладными пальцами по его ребрам.

— Давай не будем сейчас об этом говорить, — выдавил Гарри, стараясь не застонать от яркого и острого удовольствия.

— Давай, — согласился Малфой и подвинулся на кровати, так что его твердый и гладкий член неожиданно потерся о ногу Гарри.

— О, черт, — выдохнул Гарри. Он ощутил, как с его члена на живот упала капля смазки, а затем рука Малфоя скользнула по пупку. Гарри понял, что Малфой тоже должен почувствовать скользкий след от смазки. У Малфоя перехватило дыхание, он потрясенно выдохнул. Потом коснулся пальцами члена Гарри, и Гарри бесконтрольно толкнулся ему в руку.

— Вау, стой! — вскрикнул Гарри, и Малфой замер. — Нет, то есть... не останавливайся, боже, я просто...

Малфой легко обхватил пальцами головку его члена, и Гарри забыл, как говорить. Как дышать.

— А-а-а-ах!

Это было так, черт возьми, напряженно! Как в самый первый раз, когда Гарри мастурбировал. Он не представлял, как можно справиться с подобной остротой ощущений. С почти невыносимым блаженством от руки Малфоя, обвившейся вокруг его члена.

— А-а-а-ах... Блядь! — выдохнул Гарри и вслепую ухватился за Малфоя, касаясь гладкой, теплой, мягкой кожи. От одного лишь ощущения тела Малфоя под кончиками пальцев, и от одного лишь его запаха Гарри почувствовал, что сейчас кончит. Малфой тяжело и быстро дышал, его рука уверенно скользила по члену — гораздо лучше, чем Гарри делал это сам. Как же хорошо, как же безумно хорошо, и когда Малфой усилил хватку и обхватил его по всей длине, Гарри протяжно застонал и кончил прямо в чертов кулак Малфоя, испачкав его длинными нитями спермы и весь дрожа от того, как это было поразительно сладко.

Боже, все это заняло меньше минуты. Может, секунд тридцать. Гарри переполнил горячий стыд, смывая недавнее облегчение.

Но Малфой, кажется, ничуть не расстроился. Его член все еще прижимался к ноге Гарри, а рука чуть дрожала, пока он вытирал ее о простыню. Он хмыкнул тихо, но довольно, а не презрительно. Может, просто обрадовался, что Гарри сейчас так опозорился?

— Прости, — сказал Гарри. — Я... — В голову не шло ничего, что не прозвучало бы до ужаса глупо. «Это было так хорошо. На самом деле, это самое лучшее, что вообще случалось с моим членом». От унижения все слова застревали в горле.

Голос Малфоя был хриплым и нетерпеливым:

— Боже, да. Теперь сделай это со мной.

— Я... — Гарри хотел ответить, что не знал как. Но черт побери, если он не сможет разобраться, как кому-то подрочить, то он и правда безнадежен.

— Давай, — сказал Малфой, — ты разве не хочешь?

Гарри на ощупь к нему подвинулся и коснулся члена. Боже, это невероятно странно — ощущать в руке не свой член, а чей-то еще. Он был очень похож и в то же время совершенно другой, и Гарри не верилось, что это происходит взаправду. Сперва было неудобно, слегка сводило запястье, но потом Гарри чуть иначе повернул руку, и тогда — ого! — член оказалось очень удобно держать в ладони. Он был тяжелый, горячий и весь пульсировал, а когда Гарри осторожно обхватил его по всей длине, член дернулся — один раз, второй. И черт возьми, Малфой низко и отчаянно застонал. Гарри бросило в жар от возбуждения. Он держал член Малфоя. Он ему дрочил. И Малфою это нравилось, очень нравилось. Он стонал, вцепившись пальцами в Гарри, и боже, если Гарри продолжит, то сможет даже заставить его кончить.

Это было невероятно. Малфой был невероятен. Когда он начал толкаться в руку Гарри с протяжным «Да, да-а-а-а», стало почти так же хорошо, как и когда Малфой касался его самого.

К тому же Гарри осознал, что, возможно, лишь возможно... с Джинни они никогда не заходили дальше поцелуев вовсе не из-за того, что Джинни тогда была еще маленькой. И не из-за желания ее защитить. А скорее из-за того, что он никогда — никогда, ни разу в жизни — не думал о Джинни так, как сейчас о Малфое. Словно внутри бушевало что-то яростное и ненасытное, и это можно было успокоить, только раздев Малфоя и раз за разом проделав с ним то, что хотелось. Гарри казалось, ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за таким Малфоем: он горячо дышал, вскидывал острые локти и длинные голые ноги, подаваясь к Гарри всем телом, с его губ срывались глубокие стоны, все тело было напряжено и уже на пределе.

Гарри вдохнул сладкий и резкий аромат одеколона Малфоя. Наверное, теперь он будет от одного только запаха вспоминать, что произошло. Он чуть не рассмеялся от мысли, что раньше считал, будто ему особо нет дела до секса. Гарри даже думал, возможно, из-за всего пережитого с ним что-то не так, раз он ощущал лишь слабые отголоски того энтузиазма, с которым другие ребята говорили о сиськах и щелках. Боже, каким же он был идиотом. Это — именно это — вот из-за чего вся шумиха. Неудивительно, что все болтали о сексе без умолку. Член снова напрягся, на висках выступил пот, и каждой клеткой тела Гарри ощущал себя живым. И он точно никогда себе не простит, что не оставил свет и не мог видеть лица кончающего Малфоя: тот вздрагивал всем телом, грудная клетка вздымалась, из горла вырвался глубокий довольный стон.

Член Малфоя дернулся у Гарри в руке, изливая сперму в кулак и даже на живот, где задралась пижама. Наверное, прежде Гарри счел бы это противным, но блядь, это было чертовски возбуждающе. Ему захотелось, чтобы Малфой кончил еще. Захотелось, чтобы они могли сделать это снова — прямо сейчас. В нем разгорелась острая, нестерпимая жажда, перед глазами промелькнули образы того, что хотелось бы дать Малфою с собой сделать.

Малфой потянулся за палочкой, чтобы их очистить, но Гарри как обычно воспользовался беспалочковым. Когда на коже замерцало очищающее, у Гарри это вызвало двоякое чувство. Наверное, странно было упиваться мыслью, что Малфой на него кончил?

Малфой удивленно, как-то полузадушенно выдохнул:

— Ты сейчас?..

Гарри покраснел, порадовавшись, что в темноте этого не видно. Обычно беспалочковой магией он пользовался только перед Роном и Гермионой, чтобы никто не решил, что он выделывается. Корчит из себя героя.

— Захотелось избавить тебя от всей этой возни.

Малфой промолчал, но мгновение спустя Гарри ощутил, как его бедра легко коснулись пальцы.

— Знаешь, это было неплохо. Для первого раза. — Голос Малфоя казался почти дружелюбным.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Да?

— Ну да. Тебе понравилось?

— М-м, да. Очень понравилось, да.

Малфой довольно засмеялся.

— Хорошо. Ну что ж. Может, как-нибудь дам тебе сделать это снова.

Гарри нахмурился. Это прозвучало так... как будто Гарри сам все и предложил. Как будто Малфой делал ему одолжение. Но вообще-то...

— Если захочешь, конечно, — небрежно добавил Малфой.

— Да, — быстро сказал Гарри, пока не успел струхнуть.

— Тогда иди. Одевайся и возвращайся к себе. — Малфой погладил его по бедру, и Гарри от этого захотелось зарычать и опрокинуть Малфоя на кровать.

Он натянул пижамные штаны и на трясущихся ногах прошел через темную комнату. Без одеяла Малфоя стало ужасно холодно, а затем большой палец на правой ноге взорвался болью.

— Ай! Черт, Малфой, почему ты не уберешь чемодан под кровать, как все нормальные люди?

Голос Малфоя звучал сонно и самодовольно:

— Это у тебя ноги как лопаты, раз ты об него все время спотыкаешься.

Черт, кровать Гарри была холодной и неуютной. Он представил, как Малфой свернулся калачиком в тепле, и провел пальцем по простыне, которая казалась ледяной. Наверняка Малфой на это и рассчитывал, подонок.

И его беспокоило еще кое-что.

— Малфой?

— Что?

— Что происходило в слизеринских спальнях?

Раздался тихий смешок.

— А тебе интересно?

Черт. В груди у Гарри зашевелилось колючее щупальце ревности при мысли обо всех неизвестных вещах, которые Малфой пробовал в прошлом. Обо всех людях, с которыми он делил постель и тело. Гарри откинулся на подушку и уставился в темноту. Здорово, конечно, что его либидо наконец проснулось и он осознал, что ему восемнадцать, у него есть желания, потребности и вся эта чушь. Но почему он должен был это заметить именно из-за Малфоя?

***

Библиотека казалась пыльной и душной, и Гарри уже третий раз читал одно и то же предложение, не понимая ни слова. Ему нужен был перерыв. Он только что сюда пришел, но ему все равно нужен был перерыв. Память все время подкидывала яркие картинки из прошлой ночи, и Гарри в жизни ничего так не отвлекало.

В коридоре он встретил Рона.

— О, как раз ищу тебя! — сказал Рон. — Сходим в Хогсмид? Ужасно надоело учиться, а Гермиона и этот зубрила Корнфут только об учебе и говорят.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я просто с ног валюсь. Пойду лучше прилягу. — «И, наверное, подрочу» он добавлять не стал. Боже, его самого от себя затошнило. С Гарри в жизни не происходило ничего такого важного, о чем нельзя было рассказать Рону. Он ощущал себя подлым обманщиком, раз не говорил, что у него на душе. Но как? Не мог же Гарри просто между делом сообщить, что ему сейчас не до того, так как вчера ночью он подрочил Драко Малфою и из-за этого ему немного не по себе.

Рон разочарованно поморщился, и у Гарри внутри что-то оборвалось от чувства вины. Он терпеть не мог пренебрегать друзьями. Однако ему все равно нужно было уйти и многое обдумать.

И, наверное, подрочить.

— Увидимся позже, ладно, Рон?

Коридор к Астрономической башне был пуст, и по дороге Гарри поправил в брюках член, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки на лестнице. Он вспомнил, как зашел в комнату и увидел, что Малфой переодевался. И как случайно ворвался в ванную, когда Малфой принимал душ. Может быть, сегодня...

Гарри резко распахнул дверь. Малфой сидел лицом к нему за столом — с расстегнутыми брюками. Он широко расставил ноги, бледными пальцами поглаживая — блядь! — вставший член, и на его лице читалось чистое наслаждение.

— Э-э... ты... э-э... — Язык показался Гарри тяжелым и неповоротливым.

— Да. — Малфой не остановился, лениво двигая рукой взад-вперед. Голос его звучал хрипло. — Я — да.

Гарри уронил на пол сумку, чувствуя себя так, словно мозг у него расплавился, и поспешно захлопнул дверь за своей спиной. Он скользнул взглядом от руки Малфоя к его раскрасневшемуся лицу, а затем снова к члену — длинному, твердому и покрасневшему. Малфой выгнул спину и откинулся на спинку стула, второй рукой опираясь на стол. Его рубашка чуть задралась, и Гарри стала видна упругая кожа внизу живота и выпирающие косточки.

— Я все время думаю о прошлой ночи, — выпалил Гарри.

Малфой довольно на него посмотрел.

— Да. — Его верхняя губа чуть блестела от пота. — А-ах... как хорошо. Я пришел сюда позаниматься, а потом начал думать о... ну, ты понял. И решил, почему бы и нет?

«Почему бы и нет?» Член Гарри болезненно дернулся в брюках. Малфой прикусил нижнюю губу и взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц. «Почему бы и нет?» Гарри не пришло в голову ни единой причины, почему бы и нет. Он торопливо шагнул к столу и остановился между раздвинутыми ногами Малфоя. Рука у того замерла, и на мгновение Гарри застыл, уставившись на гладкую блестящую головку члена, выглядывавшую из крайней плоти. Положил ладони Малфою на бедра, даже через шерстяные брюки ощущая тепло и напряженные мускулы. Кажется, они оба затаили дыхание. Затем Гарри наклонился, одной потной рукой держась за полированную поверхность стола, а другой — потянулся к члену Малфоя. Малфой же дернул ремень Гарри, расстегивая брюки.

Боже, это было почти слишком. Даже не из-за ощущения руки Малфоя, от которого по всему телу проходила резкая, захватывающая дрожь. А из-за того, как это выглядело. Умелые пальцы накрывали член Гарри, а совсем рядом он сам обхватил рукой член Малфоя. Это казалось нереальным, но все было взаправду — вот кривоватый ноготь, который Гарри грыз утром, так что все происходило на самом деле. Мозг Гарри напрочь отключился, осталась одна лишь жажда увидеть больше, ощутить больше и заставить Малфоя снова кончить. В груди что-то замирало от мысли: на этот раз Гарри сможет посмотреть.

Кажется, Малфой завелся не меньше Гарри. Он так дрочил ему, второй рукой крепко вцепившись в плечо, что на запястье у него даже обозначились вены. Неожиданно Гарри представил, на что это будет похоже, если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет — они оба отчаянно друг за друга хватаются и подбадривают несвязными стонами и вздохами.

«Это безумие, — подумал он. — Война свела нас обоих с ума». Но почему-то все происходящее казалось куда правильнее всего того, что ему приходилось делать раньше.

Со лба Гарри упала капля пота, и он яростно заработал рукой, стараясь доставить Малфою удовольствие.

— М-м-м-м, — прошептал Малфой, — я уже скоро кончу.

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Малфоя и вместе с ним наблюдая за движением их рук. — Да, — повторил он. Его бедра уже ходили ходуном, а яйца поджались в преддверии оргазма.

Малфой больно вцепился пальцами ему в плечо и кончил — все его тело напряглось, член запульсировал. Гарри громко и протяжно застонал, и если бы он уже не был на грани, его все равно бы к ней подтолкнул вид Малфоя — тот кончал и кончал, сперма покрывала его живот и стекала с кулака Гарри.

Гарри издал стон — скорее животный, чем человеческий. И распахнул рот, ощущая оргазм от позвоночника до яиц. Рука Малфоя соскользнула, но он тут же ускорил движения, сжимая член Гарри, пока тот не выплеснул последние капли, дрожа всем телом и задыхаясь. Его сперма смешалась с размазанной по коже спермой Малфоя, и Гарри уставился, запоминая, как это выглядело. Зная, что никогда не сможет об этом подумать без возбуждения.

Малфой на мгновение закрыл глаза, затем расслабленно прислонился к столу.

— Черт, — выдохнул он.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, изучая лицо Малфоя. Раньше он никогда не видел на нем такого мягкого и спокойного выражения, а губы выглядели розовыми и припухшими.

Малфой выпрямился и распахнул глаза.

— Воспользуешься своим сексуальным беспалочковым мастерством? — он приподнял бровь.

Щеки Гарри запылали.

— Э-э, хорошо.

Он собрал магию в кончиках пальцев и сосредоточился.

Малфой лениво улыбнулся, когда заклинание сработало. На бедре все еще оставалась капелька спермы, но Гарри промолчал. Чем-то его привлекала мысль, что на коже Малфоя останется небольшое напоминание о нем.

— Это... правда очень круто, — сказал Малфой, застегивая брюки. — Что еще ты так умеешь?

— Э-э, не так уж много, — ответил Гарри, тут же вспомнив по меньшей мере десяток беспалочковых заклинаний, которые ему удавались легко, и еще несколько, с которыми справлялся с небольшими усилиями. Брюки он застегнул не с первого раза — так дрожали руки.

— Научишь меня? — спросил Малфой, заправляя рубашку. Он даже не выглядел растрепанным, если не считать упавшую на лоб прядь волос.

— Хорошо. — Гарри осознал, что это прозвучало неуверенно, и повторил еще раз — уже решительнее: — Хорошо.

— Отлично, — Малфой хитро посмотрел на Гарри, — сможешь так мне отплатить. Ну, знаешь, за то, что я тебе показал.

В животе у Гарри что-то неприятно сжалось. Выходит, Малфой вовсе не хотел этим с ним заниматься? Но ведь ему, кажется, было приятно. С чего тогда он заговорил о расплате? Гарри мрачно сдвинул брови, насупившись.

— Не смотри так, — добавил Малфой, тоже нахмурившись. — Если не хочешь делиться своими тайнами, то и ладно.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — нет, все нормально. Я тебя научу. В смысле, мне самому этого хочется. — Ладно, может, он идиот, но не настолько, чтобы отказываться от такого предложения.

— Хорошо. — Малфой снова улыбнулся, и Гарри отчаянно захотелось, чтобы сердце перестало так стучать — это было попросту странно. Он поймал себя на непонятном желании откинуть с лица Малфоя упавшую прядь, поэтому торопливо схватил сумку и засунул руки в карманы брюк.

— Схожу ненадолго в библиотеку, — заявил он.

— А я останусь здесь. — Малфой усмехнулся уголком рта. — На этот раз и правда займусь учебой.

— Думаю, мы можем попробовать позже. — Гарри ощутил, как весь залился краской от того, как это прозвучало. — Я про беспалочковую магию.

— Да. — Малфой потянулся за учебником, снова улыбнувшись. Черт возьми, Гарри нужно было отсюда выбраться, пока он не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. — Мы можем попробовать. — Его голос прозвучал слегка хрипло. — Позже.

Хорошо, что Гарри только что кончил, иначе всю дорогу до библиотеки ему пришлось бы скрывать стояк.

***

Снаружи наступили сумерки, но свет еще был не нужен. Малфой со слегка взволнованным видом сидел на кровати Гарри.

— Дай мне свою палочку, — попросил Гарри.

Малфой нахмурился.

— Если ее не будет при тебе, это поможет, — объяснил Гарри.

Малфой достал из кармана палочку из боярышника, а Гарри забрал ее и подошел к столу. Древко отреагировало на его прикосновение, и на мгновение он сжал палочку в ладони, вспоминая, сколько раз направлял магию через ее сердцевину из волоса единорога. Порой эта деревяшка казалась единственным, на что Гарри мог положиться. Снова видеть ее в руке было приятно. Все-таки палочка — это что-то очень личное; Гарри к ней уже привык, и вернуть ее Малфою после суда, отказавшись от этой связи... оказалось тяжелее, чем он предполагал.

Он осознал, что Малфой все еще сидит и ждет, и положил палочку на стол.

— Отлично. Ну так что, какое заклинание тебе дается легче всего?

Малфой пожал худыми плечами:

— Не знаю.

— Что-нибудь, что ты используешь очень часто, даже не задумываясь.

— Может быть... «Люмос»?

— Ладно. — Гарри расслабил руку и призвал в нее магию, ощутив, как она покалывает ладонь. «Люмос», — подумал он, позволяя энергии течь по пальцам. На кончиках появилось слабое свечение, и Малфой широко распахнул глаза.

— Ничего себе!

— Ты тоже так сможешь, — уверил Гарри, — просто нужно попрактиковаться.

Малфой кивнул.

— Хорошо. Так что мне надо делать?

Гарри задумался.

— Скорее всего, с первой попытки у тебя не получится, так что, наверное, лучше будет разобрать все поэтапно. В общем, волшебной палочкой ты как бы направляешь свою магию — понимаешь, о чем я? С беспалочковой точно так же, только ты направляешь ее сам. — Гарри снова подумал «Люмос», и на кончиках пальцев снова замерцал свет. — Знаешь это чувство перед тем, как произносишь заклинание? Словно ладони становится тепло?

Малфой с сомнением на него посмотрел, и тогда Гарри сел с ним рядом и взял за узкое запястье, повернув его тыльной стороной вверх.

— Вот здесь, — сказал Гарри, проведя пальцем по ладони. — Иногда можно даже ощутить, как тепло проходит вниз по руке. Призови магию в ладонь, а как только у тебя получится, мы перейдем к следующему этапу.

Малфой облизал губы.

— Но... как мне призвать магию, если палочка там?

— Э-э-э, — растерялся Гарри. — Просто вообрази это чувство, начиная отсюда. — Он накрыл запястье Малфоя пальцами. На ощупь кожа была удивительно гладкой, и Гарри сделал так снова. Лишь чтобы прикоснуться. — Тепло, покалывание или... не знаю. Иногда оно словно бушует внутри, понимаешь? Просто вообрази это и попытайся направить сюда свою магию. Ты наверняка тысячу раз так делал. Только обычно ты при этом держал палочку.

Между бровей Малфоя залегли две складки, и Гарри покачал головой:

— Нет, не надо так сильно стараться. Подумай, как все обычно происходит. — Он дотронулся до тыльной стороны руки Малфоя. Кожа здесь была такой бледной, что казалась почти белой, а вены разбегались картой светло-синих дорожек. Малфой слегка вздохнул, когда он очертил пальцами запястье. — Это как кровообращение, — добавил Гарри. — Ты ведь не можешь заставить кровь бежать, она течет сама по себе.

Малфой поглядел на свою руку и, расстроенно вздохнув, отнял ее у Гарри.

— Я знаю, что надо сделать, — заметил он. — Но просто не могу...

— Это всего лишь дело практики, — отметил Гарри. — Раньше ни у кого даже не было палочек. И в некоторых регионах Африки ими по-прежнему пользуются нечасто: так проще, ну и одной лишь рукой правда удобнее. Но мы забыли, как это делается. Сосредоточься на заклинании — это может помочь. Можешь произнести его вслух.

Малфой закрыл глаза.

— Люмос, — шепнул он, и его глаза распахнулись. — Ого!

— Почувствовал?

— Ага. Люмос, — повторил Малфой. — Люмос. Черт, не выходит.

— Хорошо, просто вспомни, на что это похоже? Представь и скажи. Закрой глаза.

Малфой так и сделал, и какое-то время Гарри смотрел, как он сидит, серьезный и сосредоточенный, и чуть шевелит губами. Из-за красиво очерченного лица и гладких серебристых волос он был похож на какого-то принца из книжки.

— Люмос, — произнес Малфой и довольно вздохнул. — Да! — воскликнул он, все еще не открывая глаз, и Гарри заерзал на кровати, так как выражение лица Малфоя сразу же напомнило ему кое о чем другом.

— Продолжай. У тебя получится.

— Да! Люмос. Черт, да! — Малфой снова распахнул глаза. — Ты чувствуешь? — Он схватил Гарри за руку. — Люмос. У меня получается.

Гарри ощутил, как вокруг них мерцает магия. Он закрыл глаза и провел рукой по гладкой ладони Малфоя.

— М-м... Люмос, — повторил Малфой, и Гарри кончиками пальцев ощутил резкую и стремительную вспышку магии.

— Вау! Да, это оно и есть. — Внутри Гарри что-то радостно подпрыгнуло от успеха Малфоя.

Их руки соприкоснулись, и Малфой потерся мизинцем о мозоли на подушечках пальцев Гарри. Черт, это отвлекало: каждое прикосновение словно посылало по коже горячие искры.

— А это выматывает сильнее, чем я ожидал, — признался Малфой.

— Да, со временем становится легче. Теперь, м-м-м, тебе надо выпустить из пальцев магию, — сказал Гарри. Но Малфой уже не смотрел на их ладони.

— Как думаешь, для первой попытки этого хватит? — Он перевел взгляд на лицо Гарри, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— О... да? — Гарри отпустил руку Малфоя и осознал, что как-то очень тяжело дышит, если учесть, что они оба сидели на кровати.

— Да. — Малфой уставился на губы Гарри.

— Для первого раза это было хорошо, — сообщил Гарри, а затем сглотнул — поняв, что сказал, как это прозвучало...

— Наверное, у меня талант. — Малфой улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки в животе у Гарри что-то перевернулось. — Но прямо сейчас я бы занялся кое-чем другим.

С каждой минутой темнело все сильнее, и тени создавали на лице Малфоя загадочные узоры, смягчая резкие черты. Малфой положил руку Гарри на колено и медленно повел к бедру.

— Пора мне дать тебе еще один урок, — прошептал Малфой.

Может, дело было в том, что на этот раз они не спешили, но сейчас все воспринималось совсем по-другому. Малфой вытащил рубашку Гарри из брюк и начал расстегивать, все время вглядываясь в его лицо, и Гарри задрожал от желания и неуверенности. Казалось, это мгновение длилось вечность, и он понятия не имел, что будет дальше. Казалось, легко можно испортить момент, если заговорить или сделать что-то не так, поэтому он не шевелился. Наполовину стянув с плеч Гарри рубашку, Малфой подтолкнул его на кровать и лег рядом.

— Вытащи мой член, — прошептал Малфой. О, это Гарри точно мог. Малфой уже был возбужден, и внутри что-то всколыхнулось от мысли, что тот возбудился, всего лишь начав его раздевать. Член Малфоя чертовски удобно ложился в руку, но Гарри сомневался, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как он смотрелся у него в кулаке. Он начал дрочить Малфою так же, как и раньше, однако тот обхватил его запястье, прижимая к кровати, а другой рукой дернул на Гарри ремень. К тому времени, как Малфой расстегнул на нем брюки и погладил член через трусы, Гарри уже умирал от желания.

— М-м-м-м...

Малфой опустил руку на яйца, лаская их через тонкий хлопок, а затем вернулся к члену, отчего Гарри протяжно застонал.

— Приятно? — спросил Малфой, уверенно сжимая.

— М-м... м-м... да. — У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по всему телу расходятся горячие волны удовольствия. — Боже, да, так... м-м... так приятно, да...

Малфой довольно улыбнулся. Член Гарри уже истекал смазкой, и Малфой потерся ладонью о влажную ткань, провел большим пальцем по головке.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Малфой. Казалось, он изучал каждую реакцию Гарри, каждое движение, каждый стон.

— О, черт... — Гарри хотелось всего. Чего угодно. — Я... я не знаю. — Он чувствовал себя умирающим от голода, которому предлагали заказать на французском из меню шикарного ресторана.

Малфой сжал его член, и Гарри подбросило на кровати.

— М-м, этого. Я хочу этого, — прошептал Гарри.

Малфой тихо рассмеялся и стянул брюки до бедер, затем подвинулся на кровати и улегся, опираясь на одну руку, лицом к Гарри. Обвел пальцами основание члена — плотно, именно так, как надо.

— А... м-м... Можно до тебя дотронуться? — Гарри снова потянулся к Малфою, но тот оттолкнул его руку.

— Нет. Не в этот раз. — Малфой стал двигать рукой, вызвав у Гарри целое море ощущений. Затем подался ближе, и его член коснулся Гарри, восхитительно потерся о бок и бедро. Малфой начал толкаться — нарочито медленно. В тусклом свете его глаза казались дымчатыми, ладонь уверенно скользила по члену Гарри, и тот подумал, что сейчас умрет от чистого и незамутненного наслаждения.

Малфой не спешил, и Гарри упивался каждым толчком его бедер, скользкой смазкой, растекшейся по животу, кулаком вокруг члена. Сам он тоже задвигался — сначала осторожно, а затем нашел ритм. Стянул с Малфоя мешавшую рубашку, желая ощутить больше обнаженной кожи. Все его тело пылало. Малфой продолжал двигаться, сосредоточенно толкаясь и поглаживая, и это было так потрясающе, что Гарри не знал, как быть. Затем Малфой дернул бедрами, его член скользнул по головке члена Гарри, и тот вскрикнул от остроты ощущений, сам того не ожидая.

Он посмотрел на Малфоя, гадая, было ли ему хоть каплю столь же хорошо. Малфой не сводил с него пристального взгляда, глаза его потемнели, и Гарри пришлось закусить губу, чтобы снова не закричать. Затем Малфой стал тереться о него резче и быстрее, обеими руками опираясь на кровать, и наконец низко, гортанно застонал — и это было самым соблазнительным, что Гарри слышал за всю свою жизнь.

Малфой снова подался вперед, потом уткнулся лицом ему в шею и сильно кончил, забрызгав Гарри живот. И упал на него, придавив к кровати. Гарри осознал, что трется о Малфоя, лапает за задницу и стонет. Его член дернулся, а между их телами стало жарко и скользко.

— Драко, — выдохнул Гарри и повторил, так как это звучало прекрасно. — Драко... — именно так, два вздоха, словно мольба. Наверное, Малфой решит, что он полный идиот, но в тот момент Гарри было наплевать.

***

Снова наступили сумерки. Малфой считал, в это время суток сосредоточиться легче всего, и Гарри согласился. Темнота постепенно накрывала их, словно плащом, и сразу становилось проще вообразить свет «Люмоса», путеводной звездой мерцающий на пальцах Малфоя.

Гарри сидел на кровати, держа Малфоя за руку, медленно прослеживая пальцем линии на его ладони и очерчивая тонкие косточки на запястье. В полумраке это казалось легче — взгляд Малфоя был намного мягче, не такой пронзительно серый, как днем. Порой казалось, что здесь, в их комнате, может произойти что угодно. Словно Гарри может сказать или сделать все, что пожелает, и все будет хорошо, потому что...

Раздался резкий стук в дверь, и Гарри вздрогнул, отбросив руку Малфоя, словно обжегся. Малфой нахмурился. С минуту они оба сидели, ожидая, когда посетитель уйдет, но затем послышался еще один стук и голос:

— Драко? Я знаю, ты там.

Малфой прочистил горло.

— Да? Что такое, Тео?

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Малфой встал, пригладив рукой волосы, и включил свет. Гарри заметил, что, оказывается, они успели вытащить из брюк его рубашку, и поспешно заправил ее обратно. Малфой приоткрыл дверь на пару дюймов.

— Вот книга по Нумерологии, которую ты просил. Я ее дочитал. — Как обычно, Нотт говорил так, словно все вокруг было ниже его достоинства.

Малфой принял тяжелый том, благодарно кивнул и попытался закрыть дверь, но Нотт поставил в проем ногу.

— Чем занимаешься, Драко? Ты там с кем-то? — Он просунул в дверь голову. — О, привет, Поттер.

Гарри вежливо кивнул.

— Хорошо проводите время? — Нотт поднял бровь.

— Мы кое-чем заняты, — пренебрежительно ответил Малфой.

— А я вот решил тебя навестить. Думаю, отдам книгу и вообще проведаю, а то тебя что-то совсем не видно. Но смотрю, ты просто слишком занят с Поттером.

Гарри ощутил, как покрывается краской от того, как Нотт произнес «занят». Он никогда бы не подумал, что это слово может звучать так грязно.

— Спасибо за книгу, — бросил Малфой, снова попытавшись закрыть дверь.

— А, так вот ты как? Что ж, где меня найти, ты знаешь. Ну, сам понимаешь — если тебе надоест то, что предлагают здесь. А может, я и сам найду для тебя время и приду.

Гарри так и застыл от намеков Нотта. Это означало то, о чем он подумал? В груди что-то зло шевельнулось от мысли, что Малфой мог принять предложение Нотта.

— До свидания, — отрезал Малфой. — Убери лучше ногу, Тео.

— Вы бы поосторожнее, а то пойдут разговоры. — Нотт понизил голос, но Гарри все равно услышал следующие слова: — Вряд ли многих обрадует, что их драгоценный герой проводит все время с По...

Завязалась небольшая потасовка, и наконец Малфой крепко захлопнул дверь, а Нотт остался с другой стороны.

Немного помолчав, Гарри откашлялся:

— Да уж, приятный собеседник.

Малфой не улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, у тебя почти получился «Люмос», — Гарри указал на то место, где сидел Малфой, — пока он не пришел.

Но Малфой не вернулся и не сел рядом. Вместо этого он взял со стола палочку, встал у своей кровати и отстраненно уставился в окно.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри.

— Ничего, — сухо и холодно ответил Малфой.

— Попробуем еще раз? — Гарри все не мог выкинуть из головы, как рука Малфоя лежала в его. Как Малфой тепло и твердо прижимался к нему бедром.

— Нет, я не в настроении. — Малфой повертел в руках палочку.

Что-то из сказанного Ноттом сильно его задело. «Пойдут разговоры» — это? Может, он подумал...

— Знаешь, все ведь решат, что он выдумывает. Я никому не скажу, — заявил Гарри.

Малфой перевел на него взгляд. Его глаза казались светлее стали, а лицо приняло высокомерное выражение.

— Не скажешь о?..

— Ну, ты знаешь. О «Люмосе». О твоих попытках. Или о...

Кого Гарри обманывал? Малфой ведь беспокоился не из-за «Люмоса», а из-за того, что они с Гарри вместе занимались кое-чем другим. Явно не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали его друзья. Гарри и сам не ожидал, что почувствует из-за этого какое-то тянущее разочарование.

— Я ни о чем не расскажу.

Малфой слегка вздрогнул, затем поднял подбородок.

— Понимаю.

— Обычно я не пользуюсь беспалочковой магией на людях. Они могут отреагировать немного... странно. — Гарри рассмеялся, но смех прозвучал вымученно.

— Я ни на минуту не подумал, что ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, Поттер. — Малфой натянуто улыбнулся. — Уверен, все происходящее в этой комнате — глубочайшая тайна.

Гарри нахмурился. Похоже, Малфою была просто невыносима мысль, что Нотт примется болтать.

— Почему бы нам не попробовать еще раз? — предложил он. — У тебя почти получилось. Я точно знаю. — Ему хотелось подойти к Малфою, взять его руку в свою. Приобнять за плечи. Вдруг тогда он перестанет выглядеть таким обиженным и напряженным...

— С меня хватит, — сказал Малфой, потянувшись за сумкой. — Я иду в библиотеку.

— Я тоже пойду. — Гарри встал.

— Нет. — Малфой усмехнулся уголком рта. — Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы пошли разговоры? — Он перебросил сумку через плечо и направился к двери. Дверь распахнулась, и ворвавшийся холодный воздух был для Гарри словно пощечина.

***

Той ночью Малфой погасил на выходе из ванной свет и беззвучно скользнул под одеяло.

Гарри какое-то время лежал, глядя в темноту, затем хрипло прошептал:

— Можно мне подойти?

Мгновение Малфой не отвечал. Затем надменно спросил:

— Для чего?

— Ты знаешь, для чего, — сказал Гарри, и от одной только мысли его член дернулся.

— О, знаю? — Голос Малфоя звучал не особо заинтересованно, но Гарри это не смутило.

— Да, знаешь. — Гарри перевернулся на бок к нему лицом, ощутив прилив смелости. — Для сильного и хорошего чего. Или для долгого и медленного, если хочешь.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Я тебе покажу для чего.

— Да. — Гарри провел рукой по животу, поправив на себе пижаму, так как ткань слегка оттопырилась. — Так можно мне?..

Снова на время воцарилось молчание.

— Ну подходи, если без этого никак. — Малфой говорил с неохотой, но когда Гарри улегся рядом, то обнаружил, что у него уже стоит.

Гарри нравилось видеть лицо Малфоя — следить за выражением, когда Гарри стягивал с него пижаму и следом снимал свою. Желание казалось сильным, нестерпимым, словно он ни минуты не мог больше прожить без того, чтобы не коснуться Малфоя. Гарри обвел ладонью его член, такой твердый, гладкий и приятный на ощупь, и Малфой восхищенно ахнул. И тогда Гарри подался вперед, прижимаясь к нему ближе, ощущая жар и невыносимую жажду, и потерся членом о его бедро.

Малфой перевернулся на бок, так что теперь они лежали друг к другу лицом. Толкнулся вперед к Гарри, и их члены соприкоснулись. От остроты ощущений Гарри громко застонал, а затем вскрикнул, потому что Малфой обхватил оба их члена и принялся дрочить вместе, головка его члена приятно терлась о головку члена Гарри.

— Блядь! — Гарри забыл как дышать.

— Приятно? — спросил Малфой.

— Да, да! — выдохнул Гарри. Эти слова и близко ничего не передавали, но на большее он сейчас был не способен. Малфой прильнул к нему всем телом, их ноги переплелись, разгоряченные тела вплотную прижимались друг к другу, оба члена скользили в кулаке Малфоя. Тот уже даже не застонал, а захныкал, и Гарри обнял его за пояс, положив руки чуть выше бедер. Гарри не знал, можно ли было так вот прикасаться к Малфою, но — о-ох! — чужая рука, член и даже яйца, трущиеся о его, мешали нормально соображать. Удовольствие накатывало волна за волной, и Гарри уткнулся лицом в гладкую упругую кожу на плече Малфоя.

Черт побери. Осмелев, Гарри обхватил Малфоя за задницу. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал ничего подобного — восхитительно тесного кулака, подтянутой задницы в ладонях, свежего запаха Малфоя и потрясающего ощущения от скользкого и прекрасного члена рядом со своим. Гарри протяжно застонал, ничуть не заботясь о том, как это звучало и кто мог услышать.

Ему хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. Лишь только руки, губы и вспотевшая кожа — от чего кровь бежала быстрее и каждая клетка его тела словно скандировала «да, да, да». Малфой запрокинул назад голову, а Гарри провел языком по его горлу — блядь, да! — и им обоим окончательно перестало хватать воздуха. Скоро Малфой задвигал рукой быстрее, более нетерпеливо, обжигая щеку Гарри дыханием, и на какое-то безумное мгновение Гарри представил, каково было бы накрыть его губы своими. Но затем Малфой толкнулся ему навстречу, сильно и резко, и все стало скользким от его спермы, а потом Гарри стонал, долго и шумно, и не мог в это поверить. Не мог поверить, как это было хорошо.

***

После, лежа в темноте, Гарри чувствовал себя столь спокойным и расслабленным, что его очищающее, кажется, вышло таким же, ласково погладив кожу Малфоя. Тот чуть выгнулся, словно ему понравилось, и не стал предлагать Гарри вернуться в свою кровать.

Дыхание Малфоя было мерным и тихим, и одна рука Гарри запуталась у него в волосах — он схватился за них уже после того, как оба кончили, и сейчас не хотел отпускать. Волосы щекотали ладонь, и Гарри представил, как он слегка растопырит пальцы и проведет ими сквозь прохладные пряди. Наверняка волосы Малфоя тоже хорошо пахли — он везде пах хорошо. Гарри нужно только наклониться и вдохнуть. Но если Гарри так сделает, Малфой вспомнит, что он все еще здесь, и, наверное, скажет...

— Мне правда это нравится.

Малфой такого не говорил, слова сорвались с языка Гарри, прежде чем он успел их сдержать.

— Что? — Голос Малфоя звучал полусонно.

— Мне правда это нравится. Ну, знаешь, что мы делаем.

Малфой засмеялся.

— Ну конечно. Всем это нравится, Поттер.

— Я имею в виду... — Ай, да к черту все. Почему бы и нет? — Я имею в виду с тобой. Мне очень нравится делать это с тобой.

Малфой немного помолчал.

— Правда?

— Да. — Гарри не знал, в чем дело, но в груди что-то взволнованно подпрыгнуло лишь от того, что он признался в таком Малфою. Это было рискованно и прекрасно.

Кажется, Малфой когда-то успел положить руку ему на затылок — Гарри ощутил, как тот легко перебирает его волосы и поглаживает чувствительную кожу шеи. Тихо вздохнув, он тоже зарылся пальцами в волосы Малфоя, погладив теплую макушку. Малфой как-то странно затаил дыхание, и Гарри подумал о многом, что хотел бы сейчас сказать. Слова буквально обжигали язык.

— Драко, — начал он, и это прозвучало слегка пугающе. А затем Гарри сам не понял, почему — наверное, мозг счел это более удачным вариантом, чем все остальное в его голове, — но следующим он выдавил: — Как твоя мама?

— Что, прости? — Рука Малфоя у него в волосах застыла.

— Я просто... хотел узнать, как она. — Это было правдой. Гарри собирался написать Нарциссе еще после битвы, но не мог представить, как начать письмо. И поэтому все откладывал его, пока для вежливого послания не стало уже слишком поздно.

— Она прекрасно поживает, — Малфой заговорил как типичный чистокровный сноб. — С чего ты вообще спросил?

— В самом конце она мне помогла. С Волдемортом.

— Черт возьми. Правда?

— Да. Знаешь, она пыталась найти тебя.

Гарри услышал, как Малфой сглотнул.

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты готов даже разворошить старое дерьмо, лишь бы не возвращаться в холодную кровать.

Гарри подумал о других идиотских словах, которые так и норовили вырваться наружу, но снова их придержал. Он ужасно все портил, и теперь Малфой отдалился и огрызался. Гарри постарался говорить как можно более небрежно:

— Да, ты меня раскусил. Я же знаю, твой сумасшедший чемодан меня подстерегает. В этом все и дело.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Чемодан под кроватью. Теперь отвали, я хочу спать. — Он снова погладил Гарри по шее, а потом отстранился.

Чемодан вновь неожиданно выскочил посреди комнаты.

— Вот же лживый подонок! — заорал Гарри. — Почему среди ночи я каждый раз на него натыкаюсь?

— Наверное, после оргазма у тебя размягчается мозг. — Судя по самодовольному голосу, Малфой валялся в тепле и чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Гарри тут же захотелось вернуться и пнуть его, вот только на обратном пути он наверняка снова ударит палец.

Какое-то время они молчали, а за окном тихо и глухо ухали совы. Затем Малфой тихо прошептал:

— Я передам матери, что ты о ней спрашивал.

— Да, давай. Передай ей... — Гарри чуть не сказал «привет», но вовремя прикусил язык. — Мои наилучшие пожелания или что-нибудь такое.

— Так и сделаю.

Гарри услышал, как Малфой ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Да, спокойной ночи.

Гарри ожидал увидеть сны о Волдеморте, о пепельном лице Нарциссы, когда она над ним склонилась. Однако он крепко спал до тех пор, пока через щель в занавесках не проскользнул свет.

***

Гарри бежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. У них был еще час до ужина, чтобы попрактиковаться в «Люмосе», и почему-то он верил, что в этот раз у Малфоя получится. Однако из комнаты раздавались голоса, а открыв дверь, Гарри увидел, что за столом спиной к нему сидел Гойл. Малфой устроился на подоконнике, убрав руки в карманы. Кажется, Гойл не был расстроен — он не услышал, как Гарри вошел, и сейчас смеялся над какой-то шуткой Малфоя. Но Гарри все равно почувствовал себя здесь лишним и постарался поймать взгляд Малфоя.

«Мне уйти?» — одними губами спросил он.

Малфой виновато поморщился и слегка кивнул. Гойл оглянулся и, увидев Гарри, перестал смеяться.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри. — Я, э-э, забыл кое-что внизу. До встречи. — Закрывая дверь, он гадал, надолго ли Гойл там останется, и старался подавить какое-то нелепое разочарование.

Наверное, можно найти Рона. Времени как раз хватало на быстрый полет перед ужином. Или, может, даже на игру в квиддич, если они найдут других свободных учеников. Гарри поспешил вниз по лестнице — к нему снова вернулось хорошее настроение.

***

Малфоя он встретил по пути на ужин.

— Извини, что так вышло, — сказал Малфой.

— Ничего страшного, — искренне ответил Гарри. Полет его воодушевил — они отлично провели время с Роном, перебрасывая туда-сюда квоффл и стараясь переплюнуть друг друга в выкрутасах на метлах. После ужина оба договорились продолжить, если не пойдет дождь, и Гарри с нетерпением этого ждал. — Как дела у Гойла?

Малфой пожал плечами:

— Знаешь, могло быть куда хуже. Кажется, Грега поселили с каким-то потомственным хаффлпаффецем — его бабушка каждую неделю присылает Грегу посылку с домашней выпечкой. — Он фыркнул. — Наверное, она его жалеет.

— Ого, — выдохнул Гарри, — это просто чертовски несправедливо. И почему только меня не поселили с хаффлпаффцем?

— Разделяю твое возмущение. — Малфой весело приподнял бровь.

— Нам надо устроить протест. «Всем по хаффлпаффцу».

Они обменялись усмешками, а затем Малфой вдруг замер, его лицо странно застыло — и Гарри осознал, что справа от него стоит Гермиона.

— Привет, Гарри, Малфой, — сказала она.

— Грейнджер, — Малфой вежливо кивнул, но выглядел каким-то напряженным.

— Вы идете ужинать? — спросила она. — Кажется, все уже там. Мы с Мэнди и Дафной потеряли счет времени: профессор Слагхорн разрешает нам после уроков проводить эксперименты в кабинете Зелий.

Малфой снова церемонно кивнул.

— Да, мне пора на ужин. Хорошего вечера.

— Пока, — отозвалась Гермиона.

— Увидимся позже. — Гарри пришлось себя одернуть, чтобы не начать пялиться Малфою вслед.

— Он всегда такой чванливый и заносчивый? — прошептала Гермиона, взяв Гарри под руку и направляясь к гриффиндорскому столу.

— Э-э, не совсем. — Гарри вспомнилось, как Малфой откидывал голову назад на грани оргазма.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Наверное, только тогда, когда рядом кто-то вроде меня.

— Не думаю, что дело в этом, — ответил Гарри. Хотя откуда ему было знать? Ни о чем важном они с Малфоем не разговаривали — как он мог знать, о чем Малфой думал?

После ужина Гарри и Рон летали над полем, пока не окоченели от холода, и после Гарри казалось, что к его заднице уже никогда не вернется чувствительность. «Просто блестяще, блядь», — как выразился Рон.

Перед сном Гарри принял душ, а затем — он очень надеялся, что понял все правильно — надел чистую пару черных трусов и так в них и остался. Ну, незачем ведь надевать пижаму, если Малфой все равно скоро ее снимет. Перед выходом из ванной он остановился, рассматривая себя в зеркале.

Выглядел Гарри... нормально. Ну, так он надеялся. Просто дело в том, что Малфой ослепительно красив. Обычный парень вроде Гарри рядом с ним всегда будет выглядеть троллем. Но у него самого не такое уж плохое тело. Он уже не такой тощий, как раньше — летом Молли хорошенько его откормила, к тому же Гарри много летал с Роном и обзавелся кое-какими мускулами.

Он взглянул на свои волосы и поморщился, но с ними бесполезно воевать. Проведя пальцем по острой щетине на подбородке, Гарри подумал, что не помешало бы побриться. Но тогда он долго пробудет в ванной, словно готовился, а у них ведь не какое-нибудь там свидание... Вот это уже глупо. Гарри расправил плечи и открыл дверь в комнату.

Малфой сидел за столом, делая какие-то записи, но при виде Гарри прекратил писать и так и замер с пером в руке. Он скользнул взглядом по телу Гарри — от груди до живота, — затем задержался на бедрах и покрытой хлопком выпуклости между ними. Гарри уже жалел об отсутствии пижамы. Какой же он идиот. Он ведь не настолько накаченный, чтобы вот так расхаживать в трусах. А уж от того, как Малфой на него смотрел, Гарри ощутил себя попросту голым.

Он не знал, что делать: лечь в кровать? Сесть и начать читать? Все казалось неправильным — никогда Малфой так на него не пялился, обжигая взглядом. Гарри уже собрался вернуться в ванную и одеться, как Малфой отложил перо и сказал:

— Пора в кровать, Поттер. Сейчас же.

***

После того, как они оба кончили, Малфой не попросил Гарри уйти, а так и лежал, мягко перебирая его волосы. Дышал он совсем медленно, словно мог бы так заснуть, и Гарри ощутил целую гамму эмоций: благодарность, легкое волнение и смятение. Он никогда даже и не мечтал, что кто-то так спокойно станет лежать с ним рядом. Через какое-то время Гарри принялся думать обо всех ночах, которые провел, лежа один без сна, обо всех ужасах, о вине и одиночестве, которые просто безжалостны к выжившим.

— Тебе снятся умершие?

— Боже мой, — протянул Малфой.

— Я просто... я знаю, ты иногда не можешь заснуть. Со мной было то же самое. И зачастую это потому, что я знаю — они мне приснятся.

— Да ты просто лучик солнца.

— Но с тех пор, как мы... с тех пор, как это началось, мне ничего подобного не снилось. Во всяком случае, не так часто. Вот я и подумал, что с тобой то же самое. Ты ведь был там, когда он убил профессора Бербидж?

Малфой отвернулся.

— Мерлин, Поттер, мы можем не...

— И я видел, как он заставлял тебя пытать Роули. Я многое видел его глазами, ты знал? Я помню, как ты все ненавидел.

Голос Малфоя прозвучал резче обычного:

— Я думаю, хватит с меня этого разговора...

Но Гарри продолжил:

— Иногда мне кажется, мы с тобой видели все самое худшее, понимаешь? Мы лучше всех знали, что он делал. Может быть, мы единственные понимаем, каково это.

Малфой громко сглотнул. Затем ответил:

— Я до сих пор так сильно его ненавижу.

— Да. — Больше сказать было нечего. — Да, я тоже.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — попросил Малфой.

Гарри удивился.

— Ты хочешь... снова?

Малфой кивнул. Когда Гарри обхватил его член, он еще был мягким, но вскоре напрягся в руке, и это было ново и удивительно — чувствовать, как он набухает и твердеет от прикосновений.

Малфой вздохнул и уткнулся лбом Гарри в плечо.

— Да... так хорошо.

Гарри чуть сменил темп, прислушиваясь к дыханию Малфоя, пытаясь найти нужные ритм и угол, которые заставят его задохнуться и застонать.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты паршиво себя чувствовал. Я просто не уверен, что кто-то еще поймет.

Затем Малфой застонал и тихо вскрикнул, вжавшись в грудь Гарри, и толкнулся ему в руку.

— Да, вот так! — Малфой снова сглотнул. — Все время, пока он жил в поместье, я не мог... Я не мог этого сделать. — Гарри сбился с ритма, и Малфой накрыл его руку своей, задавая темп. — У меня не вставал, что бы я ни пробовал. Иногда мне казалось, я уже мертв.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому лишь продолжал двигать рукой в нужном темпе. Все тело Малфоя дрожало, казалось живым и напряженным, его член пульсировал у Гарри в руке. Малфой прошипел, опалив кожу Гарри дыханием:

— Я думал, что заслуживаю смерти.

— Нет. — Гарри снова сбился с ритма и яростно заявил: — Этого ты не заслуживаешь.

— Черт, продолжай, прикоснись ко мне еще. — Малфой тихо всхлипнул. — Пожалуйста. Так хорошо.

— Да, — сказал Гарри. Больше он не разговаривал. Лишь обнимал Малфоя и уверенно поглаживал, пока тот с благодарным криком не кончил, забрызгав Гарри весь кулак.

***

Наступили сумерки. Они быстро стали любимым временем суток Гарри.

Гарри взял палочку Малфоя и как обычно положил на стол. Но на этот раз, сам не зная почему, Гарри достал свою и положил рядом. На мгновение он замер, глядя на обе палочки, лежавшие бок о бок. Ему нравилось, как они выглядели вместе — на фоне светлого остролиста боярышник казался ярче и насыщеннее, и гибкая палочка Гарри приятно контрастировала с элегантно заостренной палочкой Малфоя.

Кроме того, ему нравилось еще кое-что... то, что без палочек они оба оказались в невыгодном положении. То, что решились предстать друг перед другом слегка уязвимыми. Это было... приятно, хотя Гарри и не смог бы объяснить почему.

Малфой ждал на кровати, приподняв бровь.

— Готов? — спросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

— Знаешь, у тебя правда вот-вот получится. Мне даже кажется, в последний раз я увидел мерцание.

Малфой подвинулся, давая Гарри сесть.

— Да, может быть. — Он закрыл глаза, и Гарри ощутил укол вины — за то, что разглядывал Малфоя, когда тот этого не видел. Его бледные ресницы. Острые скулы. Чувственные губы, острый подбородок и...

— Люмос, — произнес Малфой, и Гарри перевел взгляд на его пальцы. Свет не появился, но Гарри почувствовал, как в руке Малфоя запульсировала магия. Он потянулся к запястью и чуть сжал, ощутив пальцами биение пульса.

Малфой распахнул глаза.

— Что-нибудь вышло?

— Почти. У тебя получится, — сказал Гарри.

Малфой кивнул, но прикусил губу.

— Просто расслабься, — посоветовал Гарри. — Действуй на уровне инстинктов, хорошо?

— Люмос, — повторил Малфой. Гарри почувствовал, как в его ладони собралась энергия и как он напрягся, пытаясь ее направить.

— Подумай о чем-то, что дается тебе легко и само собой. Как... поймать снитч.

Малфой сдвинул брови. Гарри ощутил, как его магия хаотично клубится вокруг, и нахмурился, силясь объяснить:

— Вспомни тот момент, когда ты за ним тянешься, а затем он уже у тебя в руке.

— Я уже так давно не ловил чертового снитча, — пожаловался Малфой. — В этом году все время занимает сплошная учеба.

Гарри попытался придумать что-нибудь еще. Пульс Малфоя лихорадочно бился под пальцами, и он вспомнил, как прошлой ночью ощущал такой же пульс у Малфоя на горле. Как накрывал его ртом, всхлипывая в шею, и как реагировало свое тело — все напряглось, не в силах остановиться.

— Это как кончить, — произнес Гарри. И не отвернулся, когда Малфой пристально на него посмотрел. — Как когда мы заставляем друг друга кончить, понимаешь? — Он чуть покраснел, сказав это вслух, но знал, что прав. Беспалочковая магия напоминала секс. Такая же резкая и инстинктивная, то же глубокое, яркое удовольствие.

— Да. — Голос Малфоя прозвучал хрипло, и Гарри захотелось сейчас же ему напомнить, каково это — отбросить ненужные мысли и заняться чем-то приятным. Захотелось показать, как это прекрасно.

— Ты об этом не думаешь и не можешь контролировать. Все происходит с тобой само по себе. Тебе надо расслабиться, пропустить через себя этот поток, и тогда...

Малфой уставился на его губы голодным и напряженным взглядом, и Гарри больше не мог продолжать — слишком пересохло в горле. Малфой вздрогнул, а затем вздернул подбородок:

— Люмос.

На этот раз Гарри ощутил целый поток энергии — огромный прилив сильной и прекрасной магии. У него встали дыбом волосы на руках.

— Да, — похвалил он, — именно так.

— Люмос, — повторил Малфой, и на этот раз на кончиках его пальцев на мгновение вспыхнуло золотое мерцание.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри.

Малфой завороженно поглядел на свою руку.

— Люмос, — сказал он.

На этот раз вспышка осветила все ярче и как-то увереннее. Это был уже не слабый проблеск, а свечение — сильное и размеренное.

Гарри потянулся к пальцам Малфоя, очарованный мягким светом, но тот неуверенно вспыхнул и исчез.

— У тебя получилось, — сказал Гарри. — Черт, сделай так снова.

— Люмос.

От руки Малфоя потянуло теплом, из пальцев стал сочиться свет. Затаив дыхание, Гарри обвел их своими. Боже, он даже не ожидал такого великолепия. У Малфоя все получилось — беспалочковая магия, природная, чистая... черт возьми, это впечатляло. От одного вида Гарри бросило в дрожь. Он ощутил что-то близкое к благоговению. И неожиданно завелся.

Малфой взглянул на него и широко распахнул глаза — наверное, от выражения лица Гарри. На мгновение свет потускнел, но Малфой снова сказал «Люмос», и он загорелся еще ярче прежнего. Подняв сияющую руку, Малфой коснулся запястья Гарри — и кожу там начало покалывать от едва уловимого жара. Охнув, он провел пальцами по руке Гарри, освещая волосы и веснушки, затем дотронулся до бледной кожи на сгибе локтя.

— Как ты этому научился? — хрипло спросил он.

Гарри уставился на пальцы Малфоя, на золотую вспышку света у своей кожи.

— Я как-то... сам научился в прошлом году. Ну, знаешь, когда мы прятались. Целыми днями было нечем заняться, а когда у меня сломалась палочка, как раз нашлось много времени попрактиковаться.

Свет на кончиках пальцев Малфоя дрогнул и снова исчез — и Гарри осознал, как сильно в комнате успело стемнеть.

— Люмос, — прошептал Гарри и поднял руку, разглядывая лицо Малфоя в свете теперь уже своей магии.

— Ты забрал мою палочку. В поместье, — без улыбки сказал Малфой. Его лицо было невероятно красиво.

— Да, знаю, — кивнул Гарри. — Мне нужна была палочка. Беспалочковой магии бы не хватило. — На лице Малфоя промелькнула обида, и Гарри продолжил уже мягче: — У тебя хорошая палочка. Она очень мне помогла. — Ему хотелось провести ладонью по подбородку Малфоя. Осветить его пальцами. Прикоснуться губами и попробовать на вкус кожу — снова и снова.

Малфой взял Гарри за руку и сильно, почти болезненно сжал, приглушив свет.

— Я тебя за это ненавидел, — прошипел он. — Я чувствовал себя чертовски беспомощным.

— Мы все были беспомощны, — шепнул Гарри. — Я просто пытался выжить.

— Да, — согласился Малфой. — Да, я тоже. — Кажется, он заметил, как крепко сжал Гарри за руку, и ослабил хватку. Прижался на долю секунды губами к ладони Гарри, коснувшись мерцающих золотистым светом пальцев. Затем отпустил руку. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и заговорил уже более ровным голосом: — Разве ужин еще не начался? Давай сходим поесть, а потом вернемся?

— Да, — сказал Гарри, — можем еще попрактиковаться.

— Да. — Малфой провел пальцами по колену Гарри. По бедру. — Можем во многом попрактиковаться.

Гарри потянулся к нему, но Малфой отстранился и встал с кровати.

— Пошли.

— А ты быстро освоил «Люмос», — заметил Гарри. — Даже очень быстро.

— Да, — Малфой усмехнулся уголком рта, — и правда быстро.

— В следующий раз можешь попробовать без слов. Произносить заклинание — только привычка, тебе это ни к чему.

Похоже, Малфою эта мысль понравилась — пока они спускались по лестнице, он все время улыбался. У Гарри до сих пор чуть кружилась голова от одного только воспоминания, как Малфой колдовал без палочки. Скоро они дойдут до Большого зала, Малфой сядет за слизеринский стол, а Гарри будет вспоминать произошедшее и жалеть... что не сделал того, чего хотел больше всего на свете.

Дрочить вместе ведь ничего не значило? По словам Малфоя, так делали многие. Но целоваться — уже кое-что совсем другое. Гарри снова посмотрел на Малфоя, на легкий довольный румянец у него на щеках, и даже мысль, что кто-нибудь может их увидеть, показалась неважной — он схватил Малфоя за руку и потянул в сторону. Гарри наклонился к нему, сердце билось как бешеное от волнения, желания… и, боже, от взгляда Малфоя, когда он понял, что Гарри собирается сделать. Внутри Гарри словно разгорелось яркое и неистовое пламя, он закрыл глаза, прижался ближе и приоткрыл губы — даже затаив дыхание в тот момент, когда накрыл рот Малфоя своим. Малфой тихо ахнул, и Гарри ощутил этот вздох всем телом. Казалось, все вокруг замерло, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

Затем дверь распахнулась, Малфой выдернул руку, и ход времени снова возобновился — и все пошло не так. Малфой отстранился, с насторожeнным видом потянувшись за палочкой. Рон стоял в дверном проеме, ведущим в вестибюль, и ошалело моргал.

— Гарри? — Рон пораженно на них уставился. Гарри ожидал увидеть на его лице ужас, но все было еще хуже — Рон смотрел так, словно его предали. Гарри тут же переполнили вина и стыд, к горлу подступил тошнотворный ком. Почему он все от Рона скрывал? Боже, это ведь его лучший друг, а Гарри даже не смог ему сказать что-то настолько важное.

— Нет, Рон, это не...

Но так и было. Так все и было. Гарри ему соврал. Как теперь объяснить? Он всегда думал, что при этом разговоре рядом будет Гермиона, а она уж поможет найти правильные слова и объяснить, как так вышло.

Он попытался выговорить: «Это ведь ничего не значит, что я тебе не рассказал», — но горло сдавило.

— Это ведь ничего не значит, — начал Гарри, и слова застряли в горле. Где-то на краю сознания прозвучал трусливый голос: «Теперь Рон знает. Скоро все узнают, что тебе нравятся парни. Весь мир узнает, что Гарри Поттер запал на Драко Малфоя». И Гарри стало стыдно за такие мысли — за то, как ему захотелось от всего этого спрятаться.

Рон так и стоял с таким ошарашенным видом, словно Гарри без предупреждения огрел его по голове. Но взглянув на Малфоя, он понял, что Рон еще неплохо все воспринял. Лицо Малфоя побелело и застыло от шока, и Гарри сразу же вспомнилось его окровавленное тело на шестом курсе.

«Это ведь ничего не значит». Неужели он и правда такое сказал? Гарри пошатнулся, чувствуя такую же беспомощность, как когда Малфой упал на пол от «Сектумсемпры». «Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду». Но оправдание было такое же жалкое, как и в тот раз, и горло сдавило так, что Гарри стало нечем дышать. Когда он уже запомнит, как сильно могут ранить слова?

— Драко! — Это прозвучало умоляюще, но лицо Малфоя стало непроницаемым, а взгляд — жестким. Малфой развернулся, готовый уйти, а когда Гарри схватил его руку, он тут же вырвался. — Подожди! — добавил Гарри.

Малфой обернулся и вздернул подбородок. Затем скривил рот в уродливой усмешке.

— Я не имел в виду... — прохрипел Гарри, но Малфой не дал ему возможности договорить.

— Боже, гриффиндорцы. — Казалось, его голосом можно было порезаться. — Стоит дать им пару раз неумело себе подрочить, и сразу столько драмы.

— Подрочить? — В любой другой момент полный недоумения голос Рона сильно бы Гарри развеселил, но боже, не сейчас. Малфой правда так думал? Наверное, это и было неумело. Гарри никогда не считал, что хорош в постели, но раньше Малфою, похоже, нравилось.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы... он сам не знал зачем. Извиниться? Попытаться объяснить? Или, может, прокричать что-то злое, обидное и отчаянное? Но Малфой уже уходил, и все это было бы бессмысленно. Гарри ощутил какое-то непонятное оцепенение. Как в тот раз на Зельях, когда нож соскользнул, глубоко порезав ему палец, и Гарри со странной отстраненностью наблюдал, как начала течь кровь. Боль пришла уже позже.

Малфой завернул за угол и исчез. Гарри уставился на то место, где он еще недавно стоял. Гарри почти его поцеловал. Почти.

Рон как-то умудрился закрыть рот, но все равно смотрел круглыми глазами:

— Понятия не имею, что происходит, но ты вроде крупно облажался.

Эти слова подтолкнули Гарри к действию. Он не мог допустить, чтобы все так закончилось. Между ними было что-то прекрасное, светлое — разбитое парой неосторожных слов.

— Мне надо идти! — выпалил он.

— Ну так иди. — Рон с недоумением покачал головой. — Расскажешь хоть как-нибудь, в чем вообще дело?

— Расскажу. Извини! — Гарри метнулся в коридор. Куда Малфой мог пойти? Не в Большой зал же? Может, к озеру? Помедлив, Гарри вернулся в их комнату и стал рыться в чемодане. Его пальцы так дрожали, что сперва карта выпала из рук, но он сразу ее подхватил.

— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость, и только шалость.

Черт, черт, черт, черт! Где же Малфой? Гарри потерял уже столько времени. Он понятия не имел, что скажет, когда его найдет. Однако знал, что должен был попытаться. По пергаменту разбегались крошечные дорожки следов, и сперва Гарри нигде не мог найти имя Малфоя, но затем заметил маленькую точку в углу двора.

Быстрее всего туда можно было добраться по второму этажу, а потом вниз по лестнице к библиотеке. Гарри уже был почти на месте, как паршивая лестница сменила направление, и ему пришлось бежать в южное крыло. Примчавшись туда, он с колотящимся сердцем остановился на верхней ступеньке и выглянул в окно. Да! Малфой никуда не ушел, а сидел в тени на скамейке — если бы не светлая макушка, из замка Гарри бы его и не заметил. Он облегченно выдохнул. Но не успел отвернуться и броситься вниз по лестнице, как другая фигура в мантии пересекла двор, направляясь к Малфою.

Теодор Нотт.

В животе Гарри что-то тревожно сжалось, но почему-то он не мог сдвинуться с места, не узнав, чего хотел Нотт. Тот уже остановился у скамейки, где сидел Малфой, и на его лице читался явный интерес. Малфой мрачно посмотрел на Нотта, и сердце Гарри ушло в пятки от того, каким он выглядел холодным и отстраненным.

Ему не было слышно слов Нотта. Малфой покачал головой, и Гарри наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше все разглядеть, но стекло запотело от дыхания. Гарри протер его рукавом, и фигуры внизу снова стало видно.

Кажется, Нотт продолжал говорить, а Малфой уставился на землю под ногами. Затем Нотт взял Малфоя за руку, многозначительно склонив голову набок, и у Гарри резко закололо в груди. Он легко мог угадать, что именно Нотт предлагал. Малфой снова взглянул на Нотта, и на его лице отразилась такая горечь, какой Гарри не видел уже давно. Наконец Малфой, кажется, что-то для себя решил; когда Нотт еще раз потянул его за руку, он уступил и поднялся на ноги. Гарри с трудом мог смотреть на довольное лицо Нотта, но все равно наблюдал, как он повел Малфоя за собой, проведя его за руку через двор и за ворота к теплицам.

Гарри замер, представив торжествующий взгляд Нотта. Его замутило. Даже не просто замутило. Тошнота была такой, словно в желудок воткнули горячие ножи. И тогда он снова побежал — ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало найти Малфоя и узнать, куда этот ублюдок Нотт его отвел.

На лестнице Гарри споткнулся, чуть не упав и не ударившись головой о ступеньки.

— Осторожнее, молодой человек! — предостерег портрет волшебника в шляпе с перьями. Но Гарри уже спешил дальше, подгоняемый злостью и обидой, пока не достиг подножья лестницы и не распахнул дверь во двор. Как Нотт посмел просто так взять Малфоя за руку? Словно это ничего не значило. Гарри знал, чего хотел сам. Нотт же хотел лишь поразвлечься. Но Малфой ведь должен знать, что для Гарри это значило куда больше. Он точно должен знать...

Вот только Гарри никогда этого Малфою не говорил.

Если подумать, Гарри даже сам себе в этом не признавался. Что для него это гораздо серьезнее, чем одно только желание кончить.

Все, на что Гарри хватило, — сказать Рону, что это ничего не значит.

Долбаные яйца Мерлина, ну Гарри и подонок.

Он толкнул ворота, злясь на Нотта, на Малфоя, а сильнее всего на себя самого. Завернув за угол, Гарри обнаружил их обоих чуть поодаль дороги к теплицам. Нотт прижимал Малфоя к стене и шарил руками у него под мантией, и Гарри резко остановился, ощущая, как внутри поднимается зверская и убийственная ревность. Затем Нотт наклонился и зашептал что-то Малфою на ухо. На небрежную близость этого жеста невыносимо было смотреть, но Гарри не мог заставить себя отвернуться.

Не похоже, чтобы Малфой наслаждался, он лишь с отсутствующим видом опирался о стену, но и не предпринимал попыток это прекратить. Нотта, кажется, ничего не заботило — он жадно лапал Малфоя, задрав на нем рубашку. Малфой смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Нотта, его лицо было пустым, а затем Гарри с ужасом увидел, как Нотт опустил руку и обхватил выпуклость между ног Малфоя.

Гарри пронзила жгучая ненависть — вспыхнула где-то изнутри, стремительная и обжигающая. Затем волной потекла в ладонь, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Черт, вот в чем проблема беспалочковой магии — выходит, иногда она проявлялась сама по себе. Заклятие или проклятие — Гарри даже не знал, что это за чары, и черт, он понимал как никто другой, к чему такое может привести, — сорвалось с пальцев прямо к Нотту. Гарри всеми силами попытался обрести контроль над своей магией и обуздать ее. Он попробовал остановить заклинание, обрубить в воздухе прежде, чем оно успеет достичь Нотта. Но ему удалось сделать даже больше. Он перетянул это чертово заклинание обратно на себя и закричал от боли, когда руку обожгло неизвестной магией.

Гарри упал на колени, все его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Мерлин, что он наделал? Это было невыносимо. Хуже, чем при переломах. Боль дошла до груди, и на несколько нескольких долгих мгновений Гарри показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Черт, — выдохнул он, но изо рта вырвался лишь какой-то бессвязный хрип.

Он съежился на земле, перед глазами мелькали красные пятна, а затем над ним склонился Малфой, глядя все так же холодно:

— Ты что вытворяешь?

На миг боль отступила, но затем нахлынула снова, вспыхнув где-то под ребрами.

— П... проклял себя. Кажется... Блядь...

— Ты идиот, — Малфой попытался усмехнуться, но вышло как-то криво.

— Я знаю. — Гарри попробовал встать, но все-таки сдался и скорчился на дороге, тяжело дыша. — Я сказал не... неправду. Это не ничего. Ни в коем случае. Это... черт возьми, да это все.

Малфой поджал губы.

— О, не волнуйся. Я все понимаю. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твоя грязная маленькая тайна стала достоянием всей школы. — На слове «тайна» его губы задрожали, и наконец, наконец Гарри понял, как все выглядело для Малфоя — и боже, это было ужасно.

— Нет, неправда... — Дышать удавалось с трудом, но пальцы покалывало еще сильнее.

Рядом с Малфоем появилась еще одна пара ног.

— Что это тут делает Поттер? — От высокомерного тона Нотта Гарри захотелось его проклясть по новой.

— Отвали, Нотт, — бросил Малфой.

— Да, отвали, — умудрился выдавить Гарри, но затем грудь сдавило, словно тисками, и перед глазами начало темнеть. Он уже не мог видеть Нотта, но все еще слышал его занудный голос.

— Мерлин. Вот, значит, как? — Нотт презрительно фыркнул. — Ты раньше наделал много глупостей, Драко, но запасть на Гарри Поттера хуже их всех вместе взятых.

Гарри подумал, что на этот раз и правда стоит его проклясть, но боль стала невыносимой. Затем навалилась темнота, и последнее, что он помнил, — как ударился лицом о каменные плиты.

***

Первым Гарри ощутил резкий запах трав. «Бадьян, — подумал он, — ох, блядь».

Затем открыл глаза — и, да, черт возьми, он лежал в больничном крыле. И боже, как же тяжело было дышать: легкие с каждым вдохом разрывала такая сильная боль, что Гарри мучительно застонал.

— Гарри!

Он с трудом повернул голову. У кровати сидела Гермиона — ее волосы были стянуты в хвост, а лицо выглядело бледным и усталым.

— Гермиона, — прохрипел он, — ох... Болит. Сильно.

— Выпей вот это, — сказала она. — Мадам Помфри оставила — на случай, если ты проснешься. С утра ты много шевелился, так что мы надеялись...

Она помогла Гарри приподнять голову и отпить из флакона какую-то смесь отвратительного лимонного цвета.

— О боже! — Гарри скривился из-за вкуса — сперва горького, а затем острого как перец. Но пусть зелье и с трудом удавалось проглотить, Гарри сразу ощутил, как боль отступает, пока и вовсе не стала одним лишь отголоском.

— Так лучше? Что случилось? — спросила Гермиона, и перед глазами Гарри одно за другим промелькнули воспоминания.

Лицо Малфоя, когда Гарри наклонился его поцеловать. Лицо Малфоя, когда Гарри сказал Рону, что это ничего не значило. Холодный, жесткий взгляд Малфоя после того, как Гарри перетянул заклинание на себя. Гарри нахмурился, и Гермиона наклонилась ближе.

— Стало хуже? Я позову мадам Помфри!

— Нет, — выдохнул Гарри. — Пока не надо. — Слегка дрожа, он откинулся на подушку. — Где Драко? — спросил он.

— Драко? — Гермиона наморщила лоб. — Наверное, на уроках. Кажется, сейчас идут Чары? Послушай, Гарри, думаю, мне надо позвать Помфри...

— Нет, — твердо сказал Гарри, схватив ее за руку. Но быстро отстранился, так как его тут же пронзила новая волна боли. Он поднес руку ближе к глазам, и... ого, ничего себе. Пальцы были намазаны какой-то липкой мазью — но даже под ней было видно, что они все в волдырях и трещинах. — О, черт! — Гарри повертел рукой, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Два ногтя были обуглены, а от указательного пальца к запястью и вплоть до самой руки шли воспаленные красные полосы.

— Что случилось, Гарри? Малфой что-то с тобой сделал? Его палочку проверили, но...

— Нет, это не он! Боже, нет. Это я сам, — сказал Гарри, но Гермиона посмотрела на него лишь еще более растерянно и взволнованно. — Постой-ка, — добавил он, — ты пропускаешь уроки, чтобы сидеть здесь?

— Ну да, — ответила она, — разумеется. У мадам Помфри полно других пациентов: у первогодок вспышка драконьей оспы. А нам не хотелось, чтобы ты очнулся в одиночестве после того, как долго пробыл без сознания...

Гарри снова попытался сесть:

— Что? Как долго я здесь?

— Два дня, — сказала Гермиона, и ее голос слегка задрожал. — Приходили целители из Мунго, но не стали тебя переносить. О, Гарри, я должна ее позвать...

Два дня. И все это время Драко думал, что Гарри стыдился того, чем они занимались? Боже, каким же он был идиотом. Гарри кое-как сел.

— Мы с Малфоем... — «дрочили друг другу при каждой удобной возможности», наверное, звучало не очень? — Я хочу сказать, я... мы... — он сделал глубокий вдох, — встречались. Тайно. Мне очень нужно с ним поговорить, Гермиона.

Гермиона широко распахнула глаза.

— О, Гарри! Рон что-то такое говорил, но я решила, он неправильно понял, а потом...

— Мне нужно его увидеть. — Гарри опустил ноги на пол и попытался встать с кровати, но застыл от внезапной боли в груди. С другого конца лазарета раздался шокированный крик:

— Гарри Поттер! — зазвенел голос Помфри. — Именем Мерлина, что вы вытворяете?

Гарри упрямо сжал челюсть:

— Мне нужно кое с кем поговорить. Это важно.

— Вы в своем уме? Вы два дня провели без сознания после худших повреждений от заклинания, что я видела у учеников. Немедленно возвращайтесь в кровать и даже не думайте двигаться. — Она поставила на прикроватный столик целый набор зелий и мазей. — Вот так, нам предстоит долгая работа. Мисс Грейнджер, можете вернуться к занятиям.

— Можно мне остаться? — спросила Гермиона. — Я могла бы помочь, я не буду мешать...

Мадам Помфри строго на нее взглянула. Но затем, видимо, заметив выражение лица Гермионы, похлопала ее по плечу:

— Можете вернуться к ужину. К тому времени ему станет намного лучше, и вы сможете нормально поговорить.

Гермиона улыбнулась Гарри, ее глаза слегка блестели.

— Я скоро вернусь. — Она наклонилась и очень осторожно обняла Гарри, почти невесомо положив руки ему на плечи.

— Попроси его прийти, — прошептал Гарри. — Он... может и не захотеть. Но попроси его. Пожалуйста?

Она кивнула.

Мадам Помфри нахмурилась:

— Вам пора. Если вы и правда хотите помочь, то всегда можете позже обсудить с Поттером, чтобы он не искал все время новые способы себя убить.

***

После лечения Помфри физически Гарри стало гораздо лучше, но в мыслях он сходил с ума от беспокойства. О чем Малфой сейчас думал? Понял ли он, что Гарри пытался сказать до того, как потерял сознание от проклятия? Или он все еще считал, что Гарри так сильно хочет сохранить все втайне, что готов прямо перед Малфоем соврать лучшему другу — лишь бы никто не узнал? Черт возьми, почему Гарри никогда не говорил Малфою, как к нему относится? В те моменты, когда они были вместе, Гарри казалось, что он может сказать что угодно, что все возможно. Как Гарри мог так все испортить? Он говорил о чертовой войне, о маме Малфоя, черт побери! Хотя мог бы просто сказать Малфою, как много он для него значил.

К черту все. Гарри застонал от разочарования, и к его кровати снова подошла Помфри.

— Боль снова вернулась?

Гарри покачал головой:

— Не совсем. — Пальцы пульсировали, особенно те, на которых расплавились ногти, но Гарри было все равно. Он заслужил.

Наверное, Малфой решил, что с Ноттом будет намного проще. Наверное, они и сейчас вместе, в комнате Гарри и Малфоя. Гарри закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь отогнать картины, которые подсовывало воображение.

— Вам жизненно необходимо отдохнуть, — сказала Помфри. Затем достала из кармана фартука маленький серебристый фиал. — Вот, возьмите.

— Не хочу, — сказал Гарри.

— Если будете упрямиться, мне придется использовать чары, — нахмурилась она, и Гарри, сдавшись, принял фиал. — Теперь пейте. — Помфри встала рядом, явно собравшись проконтролировать, чтобы Гарри все проглотил.

К черту все. Ладно, Гарри поспит. Уж лучше так, чем торчать здесь и понятия не иметь, что происходит в замке. Кажется, зелье было очень сильным, потому что Гарри сразу же почувствовал, как веки тяжелеют от усталости. Уже через минуту он зевал, а через две — заснул.

***

Когда Гарри открыл слипающиеся после сна глаза, у кровати сидел Рон и читал журнал.

— Гарри! — Рон подскочил на месте. — Ты снова очнулся.

Гарри потер здоровой рукой лицо:

— Терпеть не могу усыпляющее зелье.

— Да, Помфри говорила, что напоила тебя. Позвать ее?

— Нет. — Гарри покачал головой, хотя грудь снова болела при каждом вздохе так, словно ее резали ножом. Наверное, вскоре придется попросить еще лимонного зелья. — Только говори тихо, чтобы она не узнала, что я проснулся. — Гарри чуть приподнялся на подушке. — Мне надо перед тобой извиниться.

— Послушай, если ты о той сцене перед тем, как ты пострадал... ну, знаешь, что я видел... это может подождать. Помфри объяснила, что тебе нужно отдохнуть и все такое, а не волноваться из-за фигни. Но, черт возьми, как ты вообще оказался в больничном крыле?

— Нет, я хочу рассказать. Я давно должен был это сделать.

Гарри устроился так удобно, как только мог, сделал глубокий вдох и начал все объяснять. Ну, не все — откровенные детали он решил сократить до минимума, чтобы пощадить и себя, и Рона. А так как откровенных деталей было много, рассказ вышел очень кратким.

Рон молча выслушал, потом кивнул:

— Значит, с тобой все будет в порядке? Эти повреждения не навсегда?

Гарри поднял руку и осмотрел. Покраснение чуть уменьшилось.

— Не думаю, Помфри испробовала на мне кучу заклинаний и зелий. Самое лучшее в ней то, что она никогда не задает много вопросов. Просто молча нас лечит, какую бы фигню мы ни натворили.

— И эта история с Малфоем. — Рон вытянул лицо. — Вау. Такого я не ожидал.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся:

— И я.

— Ну ладно, — Рон запустил руку в волосы, — у вас с ним серьезно или как?

Гарри уставился на свои колени.

— Я... не знаю. — Он принялся теребить одеяло. Все-таки Гарри пообещал себе, что будет с Роном честен. — В смысле, я насчет него серьезен. — Это было не так уж сложно. — Но... думаю, ты прав. Кажется, я все испортил. — Гарри попытался сглотнуть подкативший к горлу ком.

Рон покачал головой:

— О, приятель. Малфой, серьезно? Ты уверен? Я имею в виду... Я сейчас скажу очевидное, но он парень.

— Я заметил, Рон, правда. Но спасибо за уточнение.

— Да я не о том, что это плохо, но просто... раньше ведь ты никогда не западал на парней. И, Гарри, он ведь не просто какой-то парень. — Рон умоляюще на него взглянул. — Он мерзавец.

— Ты так говоришь, но давно ты с ним общался? — Гарри нахмурился. — Придется тебе поверить мне на слово.

— Хочешь сказать, он больше не мерзавец? Совсем?

— О, черт возьми... — Гарри мрачно посмотрел на Рона. — Он все еще немного мерзавец. Счастлив?

Рон самодовольно задрал подбородок:

— Так и знал.

— Может, мне нравятся мерзавцы. — Гарри опустился на подушку и закрыл глаза. — Ты об этом не думал?

— Хотя он про тебя спрашивал, — добавил Рон.

Гарри тут же распахнул глаза.

— Что? Когда это было? — спросил он.

— Вчера. Интересовался, не знаю ли я, как ты.

Гарри выпрямился в кровати, не обращая внимания на боль в боку.

— Рон, что именно он сказал? И каким тоном?

— Что? Да понятия не имею! Подошел ко мне после Зелий и сказал... не знаю даже, ртом сказал.

— Уморительно смешно. — Гарри скривился. — В смысле, он улыбался? Выглядел... ну я не знаю, обеспокоенным?

Рон уставился на Гарри как на сумасшедшего:

— Он выглядел таким же, как и всегда. Слегка насмешливым. Словно сделал мне одолжение уже тем, что со мной заговорил.

Гарри снова закрыл глаза.

— Вот видишь? Мерзавец, — фыркнул Рон. — Я сказал, что ничего не знаю, так как тогда и правда не знал. Ты все еще валялся без сознания. И посмотри только, куда тебя привела попытка догнать Малфоя. В чертово больничное крыло.

За плечом Рона откуда-то выросла мадам Помфри. Гарри подумал, она специально носила обувь на плоской подошве, чтобы тише подкрадываться.

— Почти все, что делает Поттер, приводит его в лазарет, — сухо произнесла она. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

«Хреново».

— Нормально, — ответил Гарри.

— Время выпить еще зелий. — К облегчению Гарри, она отмерила большую порцию лимонно-желтого зелья.

Гарри сделал глоток и содрогнулся.

— Фу. Не знаешь, Гермиона с ним не говорила? — тихо спросил он Рона, помня о том, что мадам Помфри рядом, и откупорил еще один фиал.

— Неа. Сегодня я ее почти не видел, ей надо нагонять кучу пропущенных уроков. Я встречаюсь с ней в... черт возьми, мне надо бежать. Это ничего, приятель?

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри. Зелье уже разливалось по венам, притупляя боль. В голову пришла мысль попросить Рона поговорить с Малфоем, но, наверное, это была не лучшая идея. — Тогда увидимся позже?

— Завтра, — непреклонно сказала мадам Помфри. — Хватит посетителей на один день. — И она прогнала Рона.

Гарри недовольно поморщился, но из опыта он знал, что спорить бесполезно:

— Если кто-нибудь еще придет, вы ведь мне скажете?

Мадам Помфри посмотрела на него на удивление тепло:

— Поттер. Из-за кого бы вы так ни переживали... если этот человек стоит таких переживаний, то я уверена, он все равно никуда не денется, когда вам станет лучше.

От ее слов у Гарри неожиданно защипало в глазах. Он знал, что мадам Помфри хотела как лучше, но если бы это только было правдой. Гарри так обрадовался, когда Рон сказал, что Малфой о нем спрашивал... Но теперь он понял: скорее всего, Малфой просто чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось с Гарри. Вины Малфоя в этом не было, однако ему наверняка хотелось убедиться, что не произошло ничего серьезного. «И тогда он сможет с чистой совестью трахать Нотта», — услужливо подсказало Гарри сознание, снабжая картинками Малфоя вместе с Ноттом.

— О боже, — пробормотала Помфри, — да вы совсем потеряли голову. — Она передала Гарри следующую порцию зелья. — Послушайте меня, Поттер. Знаю, сейчас так кажется, но из-за неудавшегося романа мир не заканчивается. — Она отвернулась и со вздохом вытерла руки о фартук. — Поверьте мне, жизнь продолжается.

***

Было уже два часа ночи, и Гарри никак не мог заснуть. Обожженные пальцы ныли от боли, но хуже всего ломило в груди — и Гарри был уверен, что повреждения от заклинания здесь не при чем. В больничном крыле все казалось не таким, как надо: мерзкий запах бадьяна, полупустое помещение, где каждый звук отражался гулким эхом, и узкая одинокая кровать. Гарри скучал по небольшой чистой комнате возле Астрономической башни. Но сильнее всего он скучал по Драко.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри про себя, и звук этого имени опьянял не меньше первого поцелуя. Он уже не был Малфоем. Не в мыслях Гарри.

Он представил Драко на соседней кровати, его тихое дыхание. Стоны, которые Гарри слышал, когда Драко касался себя. Когда Гарри касался его.

«Почему бы тебе не подойти?»

Гарри вспомнил, какой шок вызвали у него эти слова — словно по телу послали заряд электричества. Даже сейчас Гарри хотелось застонать в голос от одного лишь воспоминания. Он даже представить себе не мог пяти слов, которые звучали бы так возбуждающе.

Гарри решил, он сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы только услышать эти слова снова.

Но он вспоминал не только тело и руки Драко — хотя, черт возьми, Гарри в жизни никто так не касался. Он вспоминал многое другое.

То, как они сидели вместе в сумерках и тихо разговаривали, и Гарри держал руку Драко в своей. То чувство, словно все возможно. Словно можно оставить войну в прошлом.

И... боже, эта мысль оглушила его похлеще «Ступефая». Что, если Драко покажет Нотту, как создавать «Люмос»? У Гарри было такое чувство, будто внутри что-то разорвалось на части. Думать, как Драко разделит то, что Гарри ему показал, с кем-то другим, почему-то было невыносимее всего.

Почти настолько невыносимо, что Гарри захотелось использовать все серебристые фиалы, которые ему оставила мадам Помфри. Почти. Но Гарри так и лежал в темноте — казалось, час за часом. Вспоминал, как выглядело лицо Драко, когда он вызвал свет из пальцев. Казалось, ночь никогда не закончится, но наконец сон накрыл Гарри мягкой волной, погружая в заветное беспамятство.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся, Помфри уже была у его постели.

— Ваша рука выглядит лучше, — отметила она. — Неплохой прогресс, если учесть, до чего вы себя на этот раз довели.

— Я в порядке, правда, — сказал Гарри. И он действительно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше — по крайней мере, физически. Легкие уже не обжигало при каждом вдохе, а красные полосы на руке еще больше поблекли. — Может, сегодня я смогу встать?

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — фыркнула Помфри, нацелив палочку ему на грудь и записывая на пергамент какие-то показатели. — О, и вас хотела видеть профессор МакГонагалл. Она хочет тщательно разобраться во всей ситуации.

Сердце Гарри сжалось.

— Не смотрите так, я сказала, что вас нельзя беспокоить. Вам нужен отдых, причем как можно больше. — И Помфри оставила Гарри в покое.

Кажется, это был один из самых длинных дней в жизни Гарри. До обеда никто не приходил — или Помфри никого не пускала, Гарри не знал. Потом зашла Гермиона с кипой пергамента.

— Я знаю, ты не захотел бы отстать в подготовке к ТРИТОНам, так что принесла тебе задания. — Она оглянулась через плечо и заговорила уже тише: — Мадам Помфри просит ни о чем тебя не расспрашивать, чтобы не расстроить. Но если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать...

Гарри кивнул:

— Я правда хочу. И расскажу, честно. Но Помфри, наверное, через минуту тебя выгонит, а мне просто необходимо знать — ты поговорила с Драко?

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— Я отвела его в сторону вчера после Гербологии. Сказала, что ты очнулся. И что хочешь его видеть.

— И что он сказал? — Сердце Гарри стучало где-то в горле.

— О, Гарри, — Гермиона горько поморщилась, — он ничего не сказал. Просто посмотрел свысока — ну, знаешь, как всегда. И ушел с таким видом, словно я его оскорбила.

Сердце Гарри упало куда-то в пятки. Нет, прямо на чертов пол. Как раз чтобы его растоптали.

— О, ясно. — Вот значит как. Драко не придет. Он не хотел видеть Гарри. Наверное, не стал бы и разговаривать, даже если бы Гарри с ним встретился. Хотя он не мог, так как застрял в этой чертовой комнате...

— Мне так жаль, Гарри. — Гермиона смотрела с огромным сочувствием, и этого Гарри уже не мог вынести.

— Все нормально, — ответил он. Вышло как-то полузадушенно, и почему-то с трудом удавалось глотать.

Как по заказу, у кровати появилась Мадам Помфри.

— Думаю, на пока что хватит, — твердо сказала она.

Гермиона неохотно встала.

— Если хочешь, я могу попробовать еще раз, — предложила она Гарри. — То есть, может, он не... — Ее голос оборвался.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Спасибо, но забудь об этом.

Когда Помфри снова предложила зелье, которое поможет отдохнуть, Гарри даже не стал спорить.

***

Благодаря серебряному фиалу Помфри Гарри проспал весь день. Сперва сон был пустым, вызванным зельем, но затем Гарри заснул по-настоящему. И видел сны, ужасные сны о потере, тоске и сожалении, которым, казалось, не было конца.

Драко падал сквозь Завесу. Ветхая черная ткань развевалась и затягивала его, а Гарри пытался схватить Драко за руку, раз за разом к нему тянулся. Как бы Гарри ни старался, он не мог спасти его. И, что хуже всего, Гарри откуда-то знал, как это бывает во снах, что сам же и произнес заклинание, которое утягивало Драко за арку.

В какой-то момент Гарри решил, что проснулся — с криком и потом над верхней губой. Но это тоже оказалось частью сна. Драко по-прежнему падал, бесконечно долго падал, и что бы Гарри ни делал, он не мог его спасти.

Затем сон переменился. Гарри проснулся в больничном крыле, и все выглядело настоящим. Он чувствовал запах бадьяна, а обожженные пальцы привычно ныли.

Он открыл глаза, и у кровати сидел Драко. Он кутался в теплую мантию, подобрав под себя ноги, а под кончиками его пальцев расцветал мягкий свет «Люмоса» и освещал лицо. Драко разглядывал это сияние, поворачивая руку, и «Люмос» танцевал на его скулах, лбу, на остром подбородке и изогнутых губах. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Было так жестоко видеть это во сне — и так прекрасно. Но Гарри знал, все происходило лишь в его воображении.

Какое-то время он так и наблюдал исподтишка, не желая, чтобы сон закончился, а затем Драко заметил, что глаза Гарри приоткрыты.

— Так значит, ты жив. — Его голос звучал так же надменно, как и всегда, но в нем проскользнули и какие-то участливые нотки.

— Ты здесь, — прохрипел Гарри.

Драко наклонил голову и настороженно на него посмотрел.

— Я не мог заснуть. — «Люмос» снова осветил лицо Драко, Гарри заметил, что под его глазами залегли темные круги. — Вот и решил спросить, что тогда произошло.

— Это ведь сон? — спросил Гарри, и Драко напряженно рассмеялся.

— Может, и сон. Если ты так хочешь.

Гарри неуклюже приподнялся на локтях.

— Я так сильно хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал он, вновь ощутив укол сожаления.

Драко посмотрел ему в глаза, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что увидел в его взгляде тоску. Но когда Драко заговорил, его тон был совсем безразличным:

— Так что с тобой случилось? Меня все расспрашивают и расспрашивают. Подумал, надо выяснить самому — пока никто не решил, что это я виноват.

— Я проклял Нотта, когда увидел его с тобой. Ну, Помфри сказала, это было проклятие. Я не хотел, это просто... произошло само по себе. Ну, ты знаешь, как «Люмос». — Гарри попытался выдавить улыбку, но на душе для этого было слишком паршиво.

Драко молча на него смотрел.

— Я не хотел. Я бы не стал кого-то проклинать из-за того... — Гарри тяжело сглотнул. — Из-за того, что этот кто-то к тебе прикоснулся. Вот я и попытался остановить заклинание.

— Как?

— Кажется, я вроде как... перетянул его обратно на себя.

Драко сощурился:

— Это невозможно.

— Да, но так и вышло. — Гарри провел рукой по ребрам. — Было адски больно. До сих пор все ноет. И я проспал дня два, если не больше.

— Чертов гриффиндорский псих, — выразительно протянул Драко, и Гарри тут же подумал, что именно так он бы сказал и в реальности.

— Это ведь не сон?

Драко покачал головой:

— Нет, Поттер. Не сон. — В его голосе снова проскользнула горечь. — Все взаправду.

— Тогда... я могу перед тобой извиниться. Я так виноват. — Гарри попытался накрыть руку Драко своей, но он ее отнял. — Пока лежал здесь, я каждую минуту думал, как все исправить.

Драко, кажется, его даже не слушал.

— Наверное, тебе стоит знать. Нотт кое-кому проболтался, что между мной и тобой что-то происходит. Я пытался остановить его, но... — Драко поджал губы. — Он хотел, чтобы я кое-что для него сделал, а я этого делать не стал, так что... — Драко тяжело вздохнул. — Думаю, рано или поздно появится новая тема для сплетен и всем наскучит это обсуждать.

— Мне все равно, — сказал Гарри. — То есть... если ты не против, я бы и сам всем сообщил. Я уже рассказал Рону и Гермионе.

Драко снова сощурился.

— Рассказал? Что именно?

— Как я к тебе отношусь. Что я... я хочу быть с тобой.

Драко казался ошарашенным:

— Уизли ты раньше говорил другое. — Его лицо горько скривилось, «Люмос» резко вспыхнул и погас.

Гарри нащупал в кровати палочку и, положив на тумбочку, зажег на кончике огонек.

— Да, знаю, это было подло. — Он прокрутил все в голове десятки раз. Однако теперь, когда Драко был рядом, Гарри начал сомневаться, сможет ли найти нужные слова. — Я так кошмарно себя почувствовал, когда Рон случайно обо всем узнал. Наверное, он все еще думал, что когда-нибудь я женюсь на его сестре. — Это никуда не годилось. Гарри говорил совсем не то. Но он все равно продолжил, кое-как совладав с голосом: — Черт, и как я так все испортил? Я не хочу хранить все в тайне. Это не «ничего не значит». Это лучшее, что со мной случилось за... за чертовски долгое время. Лучшее, что я вообще могу себе представить.

Он снова попытался взять Драко за руку, и на этот раз Драко ему позволил. В груди Гарри вспыхнула безумная надежда.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал он. — Я чертовски по тебе скучал.

Драко чуть растерянно моргнул и произнес:

— Ну что ж. Признаюсь, без твоих войн с моим чемоданом в нашей комнате стало скучновато.

Гарри захотелось пробежаться по больничному крылу, выкрикивая глупости. Может, даже распевая песни. Но он решил, что после об этом наверняка пожалеет, и просто добавил:

— Когда я проснулся, ты призвал «Люмос». По этому я тоже скучал.

Драко кивнул:

— Я практиковался, но это было не то. — Он поднял взгляд на Гарри. — Без тебя многое уже не то.

О, Мерлин. У Гарри пересохло во рту, стоило только представить Драко в одиночестве в их комнате. Но, может, Гарри не так понял. Драко точно был один?

— Ты сказал, Нотт что-то от тебя хотел. — В груди что-то зарычало от ревности. — Что именно?

Драко невозмутимо на него взглянул:

— Ты знаешь, что именно, Поттер.

— Но ты этого не хотел? — В горле у Гарри засвербило, и слова прозвучали хрипло.

Драко вздернул подбородок.

— Нет.

— А почему ты в тот раз с ним пошел? — спросил Гарри. — Он угрожал тебе или что? Потому что если да, то я...

— То ты что? Проклянешь себе вторую руку ему назло?

— Нет, ничего такого. Но серьезно, если он...

— Он мне не угрожал. Он просто... хотел меня.

Лицо Гарри вытянулось. Нотт хотел Драко? Конечно же, хотел. Любой, у кого есть глаза, хотел бы.

— И прямо это говорил, — сказал Драко. — Ему, знаешь ли, не было стыдно, что нас видели вместе. — Гарри вздрогнул от того, сколько в его тоне было горечи. — Уж точно лучше твоего плевка в лицо.

— Я хочу тебя. — Гарри уверенно на него посмотрел. — И мне не стыдно.

— Так я тебе и поверил.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле.

— Ты тогда назвал меня идиотом. И был прав.

— Конечно, я был прав. Ты полнейший идиот, — фыркнул Драко.

— Черт возьми, Малфой, — прорычал Гарри, — я вообще-то пытаюсь извиниться!

— И это ты называешь извинениями? — Глаза Драко насмешливо сверкнули. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты ползал передо мной на коленях.

— Да не собираюсь я ползать на коленях, ублюдок! Но я хочу тебя. — На этих словах Гарри покраснел, но все равно продолжил: — Ты должен это знать. Черт возьми, я хотел тебя каждую минуту с тех пор, как увидел в начале семестра. — Признание прозвучало неожиданным даже для него самого. — И я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, — просто сказал Гарри.

Драко замолчал, задержав взгляд на губах Гарри. Потом тихо спросил:

— Правда?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Рука у меня сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, ну и, как ты и говорил, я наверняка в этом полный неумеха. Но я хочу тебя. И попробую научиться все делать так, как тебе нравится.

— Что ж, — Драко уставился на Гарри. Его голос прозвучал хрипло, а от многообещающего взгляда Гарри словно обдало жаром: — Сказать легко. Как насчет того, чтобы показать?

Гарри тут же подался вперед к Драко, обняв его и ощутив сквозь плотную ткань мантии теплое тело. Драко приоткрыл губы, и Гарри затаил дыхание, нащупав на мантии Драко застежку и просунув под нее руку. Черт, на Драко были лишь тонкие пижамные брюки. Выше пояса он был обнажен, и когда Гарри провел пальцами по животу, Драко закрыл глаза и застонал.

Гарри хотел его — полностью.

— Драко, — простонал он. Он не мог больше ждать, это было бы слишком долго. — Иди сюда, в мою кровать. Давай, а?

Драко с сомнением взглянул на ширму вокруг кровати.

— Ты серьезно? А если придет Помфри?

— Не придет, — Гарри отчаянно понадеялся, что не ошибся.

Драко облизал губы. Ему явно тоже не терпелось.

— Нам придется вести себя очень тихо.

— В этом я хорош, — сказал Гарри.

— Поттер, ты в этом полное дерьмо.

— Ну перестань. На этот раз постараюсь сдержаться, нас не поймают. — Гарри подвинулся на узкой кровати, а Драко снял мантию и сел рядом.

Гарри нетерпеливо к нему потянулся, затем глухо вскрикнул от боли.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, — не та рука.

— Идиот, — прошептал Драко. — Давай поторопимся, а?

— А вот в этом я точно хорош, — признался Гарри, и Драко, фыркнув, торопливо стянул пижамные штаны Гарри до бедер, так что его член прижался к животу. Гарри высвободился из штанов и убрал их под одеяло, не желая, чтобы их с Драко что-то разделяло. И вздохнул, ощутив прикосновение кожи Драко к своей.

Драко касался его нежнее обычного — одной рукой гладил Гарри по волосам, а второй умело ласкал, вызывая у Гарри длинные довольные стоны. Легко провел пальцами у основания члена, и Гарри шумно выдохнул.

— Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы своим же заклинанием обжечь руку, которой дрочишь? — пробормотал Драко.

— Таким, у которого — а-а-ах! — есть кто-то... о, Мерлин... кто ему подрочит.

В ответ Драко больно потянул его за волосы.

— Ай! Кто-то замечательный, — заверил его Гарри. — У тебя это выходит куда лучше, чем у меня. Блядь, да! — Член Гарри дернулся. Драко развел в стороны его колени и стал дрочить по всей длине, медленно, сильно...

— Я знаю, — прошептал Драко, и сердце Гарри сжалось. Ну конечно же, Драко знал. Наверняка он был с десятками парней, и наверняка они все ему говорили, как он хорош, какие у него талантливые руки, сколько всего они бы хотели с ним сделать. И как далеко Драко зашел с другими парнями? Как скоро ему наскучит неопытность Гарри и он решит уйти к кому-нибудь другому?

Слова застревали в горле, но Гарри все равно кое-как их выдавил. Ему нужно было знать:

— Ты снова с ним пойдешь?

Рука Драко замедлилась:

— С кем? С Тео?

Гарри поморщился от того, как фамильярно это прозвучало.

— Да. Пойдешь?

Драко внимательно на него посмотрел:

— А если бы пошел? Ты бы снова его проклял? — Его руки... боже, его руки. И этот ритм — медленный, божественно мучительный. Гарри попытался толкнуться вперед, но Драко ему не позволил. — Проклял бы?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Наверное, я бы хотел... но нет. Я бы так не поступил. Не специально.

— Ты бы хотел? — спросил Драко. Его голос звучал хрипло, и внизу живота Гарри потянуло от возбуждения. — Почему?

Боже, его рот. Гарри уставился на чуть приоткрытые губы и снова застонал. Он был уже почти готов кончить. И чувствовал, сейчас ему хватит решимости признаться в чем угодно.

— Потому что... я не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался с кем-то другим.

Драко прикусил нижнюю губу, скользнув взглядом по лицу Гарри:

— Не хочешь?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. И вскрикнул, когда Драко как-то по-особенному дернул рукой, отчего у Гарри поджались яйца, а все тело бросило в дрожь. Обидная мысль, что Драко мог бы так себя вести с кем-то еще, почему-то только подстегивала удовольствие. — Только со мной, — почти что прорычал Гарри.

— Только с тобой? — прошептал Драко. Его зрачки были черными и огромными, и боже, Гарри готов был расплакаться от того, как сладко и мучительно Драко его касался. Как жестоко дразнил, подводя Гарри к самой грани и тут же замедляя движения.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. — Боже, сделай так... а-а-а-ах! Да, да, пожалуйста, Малфой. — Гарри старался не шуметь, но от отчаяния уже готов был сорваться на крик. — Только со мной, пожалуйста, о боже, да, только со мной.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко. Он уже тяжело и часто дышал. — Только с тобой, — и Гарри прижался к нему, даже не обратив внимания на вспышку боли в пальцах. Обхватил Драко за затылок и притянул к себе, и губы Драко были горячими, мягкими и желанными. Он тут же подался навстречу, и поцелуй был сладок, словно мед. Гарри пытался сдержаться, но тело уже трясло от наслаждения, и он застонал в губы Драко, кончая и весь дрожа от силы оргазма. Драко все время его целовал, а после толкнул Гарри на подушку и поцеловал еще раз.

Поцелуи Драко быстро из чувственных стали жадными. Он тоже стонал, все время стонал — и Гарри подумал, может, у него не так уж и плохо все получается.

— Не так громко, помнишь? — шепнул Гарри. Но боже, он хотел слышать Драко, хотел завести его так, чтобы слышала вся школа. Левая рука казалась неудобной и неповоротливой, но уже через минуту Драко тоже кончил, уткнувшись лицом Гарри в волосы и пытаясь заглушить крик.

Гарри очистил их обоих, а затем обнял Драко здоровой рукой. Лежал, прижавшись носом к шее Драко, вдыхая знакомый запах имбиря, из-под которого пробивался запах теплой и чистой кожи Драко, и уже минуты через две заснул.

***

Проснулся Гарри очень рано. Драко все еще лежал рядом, во сне их ноги переплелись, лицо Драко выглядело мягким и расслабленным. Его подбородок весь пестрел розовыми царапинами от щетины Гарри, и Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то одобрительно заурчало при мысли, что он так отметил Драко. Что остальные могут увидеть и догадаться...

От близости Драко член заинтересованно дернулся, но Гарри еще какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ощущением голой ноги Драко, закинутой на его, и мерным дыханием. Так он и лежал, испытывая что-то такое, что никак не смог бы выразить словами, пока не услышал шелест юбок и не открыл глаза. И не увидел мадам Помфри, с растерянным лицом стоявшую у кровати.

Гарри замер, но ничего не сказал, взглядом умоляя ее не устраивать ужасного скандала. Помфри уж точно могла бы.

Драко зашевелился во сне, прижавшись чуть ближе. Боже, почему они оба были совсем голыми? Весь вид Драко буквально кричал о том, чем они занимались прошлой ночью: волосы растрепаны, стройное тело прикрыто одной лишь тонкой простыней, а пока мадам Помфри приходила в себя от шока, Драко вздохнул и пробормотал: «Гарри».

Помфри молча на все это смотрела, и на лице у нее застыло странное нерешительнее выражение. Она нахмурилась и, похоже, приняла решение:

— Кажется, мне нужна чашка чая.

Она сказала это тихо, но Драко тут же распахнул глаза — и Гарри почувствовал, как он в ужасе вздрогнул.

— Пойду поставлю чайник и забуду, что видела. — Помфри строго сдвинула брови. — Но если по возвращении я обнаружу в этой палате кого-то кроме своих пациентов, этот кто-то пожалеет о том дне, когда зашел сюда без моего разрешения.

Драко полузадушенно вздохнул. Гарри лишь кивнул.

— Хорошо, — совсем тихо сказал он.

Мадам Помфри развернулась и ушла, задернув за собой ширму.

— Боже мой, боже мой! — забормотал Драко. В считанные секунды он спрыгнул с кровати и завернулся в мантию. На миг перед Гарри мелькнула его голая задница.

От облегчения Гарри весело рассмеялся:

— Повезло, что у тебя есть мантия для быстрого отступления.

— Боже мой! — повторил Драко, но он уже тоже усмехался. — Где, черт возьми, моя пижама?

— Я сохраню ее как сувенир, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Ты мудак, — сообщил Драко, — а я пошел отсюда.

— Давай, сбегай и бросай меня. — Больше всего сейчас Гарри хотелось пойти с Драко, вернуться в их комнату и пробыть там весь день. — Нужно скорее выздороветь, и тогда меня выпишут.

— Нужно. Не затягивай с этим. — Драко повернулся, собираясь уйти, но Гарри схватил его за руку.

— Ты еще придешь меня навестить?

— И снова встречусь с Помфри после того, что она сейчас видела? И не надейся, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

***

Сразу после обеда его пришел навестить Рон.

— Выглядишь довольным, — сказал он, бросив Гарри на кровать упаковку «Бешеных фейерверков» из «Сладкого королевства» и свежий номер «Квиддичного еженедельника». — Принес вот. Осторожно, они реально огонь.

Гарри неуверенно перевел взгляд с обложки журнала, где красовались четверо накачанных парней в обтягивающей форме, на лицо Рона.

— Конфеты! — уточнил Рон. — Я говорил о чертовых конфетах! Начинка прямо обжигает рот. Я же знаю, тебе нравится остренькое.

— Ага, спасибо, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Выглядишь ну очень довольным, — с подозрением добавил Рон.

— Так рад тебя видеть? — невозмутимо предположил Гарри.

— Ну конечно. — Рон взял конфету. — И это никак не связано с тем, что Малфой шатался по замку с утра пораньше? Удирал из больничного крыла, босой и в одной только мантии?

Лицо у Гарри, наверное, было просто неописуемым, раз Рон громко фыркнул:

— Дин заметил его по дороге на утреннюю тренировку по квиддичу. В Хогвартсе ничего не скроешь.

Рон потянулся еще за одной конфетой и начал задумчиво жевать:

— Так я правильно понял, что вы с Малфоем... ну это? — Рон выразительно на него посмотрел.

Гарри постарался напустить на себя непонимающий вид, но вышло не очень.

— Э-э... — Он пожал плечами. — Ага. Причем много раз.

— Да уж, — Рон нахмурился, — условия у вас просто идеальные, а? Отдельная комната.

На Гарри волной нахлынуло облегчение: Рона беспокоило только это.

Рон с обиженным видом пояснил:

— Нам с Гермионой пришлось составить график с Миллисент и ее парнем.

— Ого! Я и не знал, что у нее есть парень. — Образ грубиянки Миллисент в постели с кем-то еще слегка ужасал. Гарри подумал, что она, наверное, перед каждым поцелуем захватывает любовника за шею.

— О, да. — Рон махнул рукой. — Она перевстречалась с кучей парней. — Он слегка кашлянул, явно смутившись. — Ты ведь знаешь, что Гермиона теперь дружит с другими девчонками?

Гарри кивнул:

— Кажется, она этому очень рада.

— Ну да, — Рон наклонился ближе, словно собираясь доверить огромную тайну, — скажем так, они многое обсуждают. — Он понизил голос: — Из происходящего в спальне.

Гарри удивленно рассмеялся.

— Вот и я о том же! — Рон округлил глаза. — У них такие разговоры! Скажу тебе так: те, кто говорит, что это у парней куча грязных мыслей, вообще ничего в этом не понимают.

— Ого! — Гарри задумался, хочет ли узнать подробности, и решил, что лучше не надо. — Молодцы девчонки, а?

Рон заерзал на стуле:

— Ну да. Наверное. Вот только...

— Что?

Рон снова к нему наклонился:

— Они подают Гермионе всякие идеи. — Он приподнял брови.

— О! Ясно. Ну... э-э, отлично.

Рон выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Разве? Я даже не представляю, что она предложит следующим!

— А, понятно. — Наверное, Гарри ужасный друг, но при взгляде на взволнованное лицо Рона ему сильно хотелось расхохотаться.

— А я все гадал, откуда она это все берет. Ну что поделаешь, Гермиона всегда стремилась к знаниям, — сказал Рон.

Гарри кое-как сдержал улыбку, закинув в рот конфету:

— Думаю, скоро она успокоится. Ты же знаешь Гермиону.

— Ну да, наверное. То есть не пойми меня неправильно, я не говорю, что это плохо. Кое-какие идеи и правда... — Рон осекся и откашлялся. — Ну да ладно, сменим тему.

— Хорошо... Как Корнфут? — спросил Гарри.

Рон сморщил нос:

— А, этот. Да как всегда. Хотя... на днях он даже посмеялся над одной моей шуткой. Впервые, прикинь? Сперва я даже решил, что у него припадок, но нет. Похоже, анекдот про трех кентавров все-таки задел его за живое.

Гарри раскусил конфету, и на языке словно разгорелся небольшой пожар. Пришлось даже открыть рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Еще я слышал, ты получил «П» у Слагхорна?

— Ага, Стефан неплохо разбирается в зельях.

— Он дает тебе списывать?

— Нет! — Рон с обидой на него уставился. — Всего лишь объяснил мне пару штук. Он при этом не зазнается, как некоторые, а я скучал по вечерам. Ты все время был занят... ну, теперь я знаю, чем именно.

— Слушай, Рон, я бы правда тебе рассказал, вот только...

— Да забудь об этом, приятель. Но раз уж мне иногда нечем было заняться, я завел привычку сидеть и вместе с ним учиться.

Гермиона отодвинула ширму вокруг кровати Гарри.

— Учиться? Мне казалось, я услышала голос Рона Уизли, но я, наверное, ошиблась...

Рон обхватил ее за талию и усадил к себе на колени.

— Поболтай тут у меня, — пробурчал он.

Рассмеявшись, Гермиона отстранилась и села на кровать рядом с Гарри.

— Я только на минутку. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — сказал Гарри. — Гораздо лучше.

— Он счастлив и все такое, — добавил Рон.

— И все такое? — насмешливо переспросила Гермиона.

— Ну ты ведь меня знаешь, — сказал Рон. — У меня эмоциональный диапазон чайной ложки или как ты там говорила.

— Я правда счастлив, — кивнул Гарри, — меня кое-кто навестил. Но расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, когда поблизости не будет Помфри.

Глаза Гермионы засверкали от любопытства, но она лишь улыбнулась и похлопала Гарри по плечу.

— Хорошо, мне все надо бежать к домашним заданиям. Я снова так отстаю! Экзамены всего через несколько месяцев: согласно моему графику, мы уже должны были освоить все основные погодные заклинания, а еще...

Рон послал Гарри многозначительный взгляд:

— Кое-что никогда не меняется.

Гермиона отвела с лица волосы, затем напустила на себя невинный вид.

— О, и Рон... если ты сегодня вечером не занят, можем вместе поработать над проектом по Трансфигурации.

— Ай, Гермиона! Я же сказал, мне плевать, какая у меня будет оценка. Все равно я завалю Трансфигурацию, незачем тратить на нее время.

— Нет, Рон, — перебила Гермиона, — кажется, ты не понимаешь. Миллисент выйдет прогуляться. Так что мы можем поработать над проектом одни.

На лице Рона появилось понимание, а затем взволнованное предвкушение.

— А, точно. Трансфигурация, да. — Он покосился на Гарри, который с трудом сохранил невозмутимое лицо.

— Хорошо. — Щеки Гермионы слегка покраснели. — Что ж, тогда я пойду.

Рон остался еще на час. Они болтали и дальше, листая журнал Гарри и опустошая упаковку конфет, пока Помфри все-таки Рона не выгнала.

***

— Что ж, — МакГонагалл посмотрела на них сквозь очки. Гарри пришлось себе напомнить, что он уже не первокурсник и что вряд ли его исключат — пусть МакГонагалл и вызвала его к себе в кабинет, как только Гарри выписали из больничного крыла.

— Я жду объяснений. Мистер Поттер, вы первый. Мистер Малфой, через минуту ваша очередь.

— Как я уже говорил, — начал Гарри, — нечего и рассказывать. Несчастный случай с заклинанием.

— Несчастный случай, из-за которого вы почти неделю провели на попечении мадам Помфри, — ехидно сказала МакГонагалл.

Драко кашлянул. Он держался очень спокойно и сдержанно — с учетом ситуации.

— Мне кажется...

— Как я уже сказала, ваша очередь через минуту, мистер Малфой, — отрезала МакГонагалл, и Драко поджал губы.

— Я чем-то проклял Теодора Нотта, — продолжил Гарри. — Я был... зол на него. Только не знаю, чем именно проклял.

— Что это было за заклинание?

— Заклинания... не было. Я этого не хотел, но когда я рассердился на Нотта, оно как-то... вышло само по себе. Ну, вы знаете, как это происходит при беспалочковой магии. Но я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Так что я попытался притянуть заклинание обратно, но...

— Подождите, мистер Поттер. Что значит «как это происходит при беспалочковой магии»? Что именно вы имеете в виду?

— Ну, я могу колдовать... без палочки. Вы же знаете.

Гарри никогда еще не слышал у МакГонагалл такого резкого тона:

— Очевидно, не знаю, иначе не стала бы спрашивать. Как колдовать?

— Ну, как угодно. — Гарри нахмурился. — То есть с простыми заклинаниями проще всего, конечно. С Трансфигурацией сложно — обычно я только все порчу, когда пытаюсь. Но основные защитные и повседневные заклинания... «Акцио», «Люмос» и так далее. Думаю, если понадобится, я мог бы выйти на дуэль без палочки.

Драко как-то полузадушенно вздохнул, и МакГонагалл повернулась к нему, подняв брови:

— Да?

— Ничего. — Драко уставился на свои колени.

— Вы никогда не думали, что стоит упомянуть о подобном... таланте? — спросила МакГонагалл у Гарри.

— Э-э, я особо об этом не думал. Вас же не было рядом, когда я этому научился? Я тогда прятался в Лесу Дин и пытался выжить.

Губы МакГонагалл сжались в тонкую линию — наверное, от его неуважительного тона. Гарри заговорил быстрее:

— А когда вернулся в школу, как-то не видел смысла об этом рассказывать, я просто хотел жить нормально, и...

— Нормально? По-вашему, использовать беспалочковую магию, никому об этом не сказав, — это нормально?

— Ну, для меня это нормально. Откуда мне знать, что и для кого нормально? — Гарри осознал, что повысил голос, но уже не мог остановиться: — Большинство людей ведь не скрывались весь прошлый год от самого опасного волшебника в мире? Причем с разломанной надвое палочкой?

МакГонагалл окинула Гарри долгим изучающим взглядом. Затем встала, подошла к окну и выглянула наружу.

— Так, забудем о событиях прошлого года. Вы можете использовать беспалочковую магию — навык, который самые опытные и могущественные волшебники применяют с большой осторожностью и лишь после тщательной подготовки. А вы позволили себе расходовать этот навык, чтобы разрешить какие-то мелкие разногласия с мистером Ноттом?

— Нет, нет, это была ошибка. — Даже сейчас Гарри ощутил прилив ярости — стоило только подумать о Нотте, о том, как он нагло и небрежно касался Драко...

МакГонагалл обернулась:

— Вы использовали эту силу совершенно неподготовленным, Поттер. Поэтому и случаются ошибки. Из всех ваших идиотских, безрассудных поступков...

Гарри ничего не сказал. Это оказалось на удивление унизительно, что его так отчитывали на глазах у Драко.

— Вам стоило сразу все объяснить профессору Флитвику. Он мог как следует обучить вас беспалочковой магии: объяснить основы, чтобы вы могли использовать эту силу осторожно и только в надлежащих обстоятельствах.

Гарри прикусил язык — МакГонагалл и так злилась, не стоило еще сильнее выводить ее из себя. Но серьезно, где он должен был найти время для дополнительных занятий?

— А что касается этого несчастного случая, безрассудное использование магии привело к серьезным травмам для вас и могло подвергнуть опасности других учеников. У меня нет иного выбора, кроме как снять баллы...

— Это касается всех, кто использовал беспалочковую магию? — спросил Драко.

Гарри и МакГонагалл повернулись к нему одновременно.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой?

— Гарри не единственный. Я тоже этим занимался. Беспалочковой магией, в смысле.

О, Мерлин. Похоже, Драко пытался его поддержать, и такого Гарри точно не ожидал. От одной мысли в груди приятно потеплело... но что-то Гарри подсказывало, что сейчас разразится настоящая гроза.

МакГонагалл застыла, затем прошипела:

— Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что в этом году творится?

Гарри решил, что терять ему нечего. Да и вообще, МакГонагалл сама виновата. Ни с того ни с сего поселила их вместе, вот и результат.

— Я научил Драко, — сказал Гарри. — У него уже легко выходит «Люмос». Он большой молодец.

МакГонагалл вернулась к столу и облокотилась об него.

— Вы обучали своих сокурсников беспалочковой магии, — слабо произнесла она. Взглянула на портрет Дамблдора, словно ожидая поддержки, но прежний директор мирно посапывал в раме, и МакГонагалл с раздражением от него отвернулась. — Да помогут нам небеса...

— Это правда не так уж сложно, — заметил Гарри.

— Дело не в том, сложно это или нет! — МакГонагалл покачала головой, и вены на ее шее пугающе вздулись. — От вас, восьмикурсников, больше проблем, чем от всех остальных учеников вместе взятых! Вчера я застала в библиотеке группу девушек — и среди них мисс Грейнджер, прошу заметить. И они явно были пьяны! В библиотеке, тоже мне, нашли место! А когда я спросила, чем они вообще думают, они все стали хихикать и сказали, что у озера уже слишком холодно!

Гарри рискнул взглянуть на Драко. Тот опустил голову и, казалось, с трудом сдерживал усмешку.

МакГонагалл сняла очки и помассировала виски, на мгновение закрыв глаза.

Гарри облизал губы:

— Профессор, не хочу показаться грубым, но...

— Предложение, которое так начинается, редко заканчивается хорошо, Поттер. — МакГонагалл пристально на него посмотрела. — О, да говорите уже, ради всего святого!

— Я просто думаю, раз уж вы в этом году решили так странно нас расселить, то должны были быть готовы к неожиданностям. Ведь вы наверняка это предвидели.

— Боже мой... — МакГонагалл снова надела очки и бросила еще один взгляд на спящего Дамблдора. — Признаю, это своего рода эксперимент... но мы уж точно надеялись, что пользы будет больше, чем неприятностей. — Она испытующе на них поглядела. — Вы увидели какую-то пользу?

Кажется, у Гарри покраснела даже шея.

— Э-э... — выдавил он.

— Мистер Малфой?

Драко уставился в пол.

— Ну, — сказал он после краткой заминки, — год еще только начался. — МакГонагалл даже не моргнула, продолжая за ним наблюдать. — Да, пожалуй, — наконец добавил он.

Гарри не мог не спросить — ему с самого начала хотелось это знать, а теперь выпал шанс.

— Почему вы решили поселить нас вместе? Меня и Драко?

— Я? — МакГонагалл подняла брови. — С чего вы взяли, что это мое решение?

— Не вы? Но тогда... — Гарри поднял взгляд на портрет, но Дамблдор, похоже, проснулся и куда-то ушел, так как рама пустовала.

— Все решала Сортировочная шляпа, — сказала МакГонагалл, и ее губы слегка дрогнули: наверное, на их с Драко лицах читалось удивление. — Мы с ней советовались, когда решали, кого с кем поселить. Признаю, некоторые ответы были... интересными.

Гарри посмотрел на Шляпу, которая лежала на своей обычной полке — все такая же потрепанная.

— Чертова шляпа? Серьезно?

— Как она вообще могла что-то советовать? — спросил Драко.

— Ну, как вы оба знаете, в ней скрыта мощная магия. Шляпа хранит воспоминания обо всех учениках, которых когда-то распределила. Кроме того, при решении Шляпа использовала лично мои сведения о каждом из вас: о том, как вы росли и развивались в течение лет... — МакГонагалл махнула рукой. — Что ж. До сих пор толком не понимаю, чем именно Шляпа руководствовалась, но результат вам известен. — МакГонагалл повернулась и скептически поглядела на шляпу. — Кое-какие ее решения я посчитала сомнительными, но почувствовала себя обязанной к ним прислушаться.

Вот же коварная старая Шляпа! Гарри всегда подозревал, она тогда обозлилась, что он с ней не согласился. Но теперь Шляпа, похоже, посмеялась последней.

— Кстати, Поттер. — МакГонагалл задумчиво посмотрела на него сквозь очки. — Не знала, что Шляпа хотела отправить вас в Слизерин.

О, Мерлин.

— Что? — вскинулся Драко.

— О, мы о вас долго беседовали, когда я показала Шляпе свои воспоминания. — МакГонагалл окинула взглядом их обоих. — Обо всех вас.

— Салазар...

— Достаточно, мистер Малфой. — МакГонагалл опустила руки на стол. — Кажется, мы отклонились от темы. Я сниму баллы как с Гриффиндора, так и со Слизерина. И назначу вам обязательные уроки по безопасному использованию беспалочковой магии с профессором Флитвиком. И я не желаю видеть вас в моем кабинете снова, если только вы не зайдете пожелать мне приятного утра.

Драко фыркнул, затем поспешно придал лицу более серьезное выражение:

— Да, профессор.

— Можете идти.

***

Из кабинета они вышли слегка растерянные.

— Слизерин, серьезно? — спросил Драко.

— От этой Шляпы одни проблемы, — пробормотал Гарри. — Слушай, тебе не нужно было говорить, что ты тоже пробовал беспалочковую магию.

— Мерлин, Поттер, не заводись! Спасибо, с меня уже хватило одной взбучки. Даже если бы ты промолчал о том, что учил меня, она бы все равно...

— Да нет, меня волнует не это. — Гарри остановился посреди коридора. — Ты ведь из-за этого тоже попал под раздачу. Тебе не стоило.

Драко сощурился, затем вздернул подбородок:

— Я просто решил, нет смысла ждать, пока МакГонагалл сама обо всем узнает и окончательно выйдет из себя.

— Меня это... только не смейся. Меня это завело.

— Что? — Конечно же, Драко рассмеялся, ублюдок эдакий.

— Ну да, правда. МакГонагалл была вне себя и чуть ли не наброситься на меня собиралась, а тут ты такой: «О, кстати, я тоже это умею». — Гарри очень похоже изобразил надменный голос Драко.

— И тебя это завело? — Драко посмотрел с удивлением, но ему явно было приятно.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что пялится на его губы.

— Да. — Это было правдой. — И еще, — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, — раз уж мы залезли друг к другу в штаны еще в начале семестра, смешно до сих пор называть друг друга Поттером и Малфоем.

— Это ты так считаешь, Поттер.

Однако глаза Драко довольно заблестели.

— Буду теперь звать тебя «Драко». Вот прямо с этой минуты!

— Ладно, а я тогда буду звать тебя «Шрамоголовым».

Гарри резко его толкнул, попытавшись впечатать в стену. Завязалась небольшая потасовка — во время которой Гарри узнал, что у Драко очень острые туфли. Наконец Гарри удалось прижать Драко к стене, удерживая его руку над головой.

— Мерлин, Поттер, прекрати.

— Ты хотел сказать «Прекрати, Гарри»?..

— Отвяжись! — Драко закатил глаза.

— Скажи «Гарри».

— Вот же упрямый болван.

Но он прятал улыбку, и Гарри почувствовал, как грудь распирает от восторга.

— Кстати, все хотел кое-что спросить, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Тео Нотт правду сказал насчет того, что ты на меня за...

— Заткнись, Гарри, — сказал Драко, и вместе с радостью победы Гарри ощутил уже знакомое чувство. Чувство, что если он не поцелует Драко прямо сейчас, то просто сойдет с ума от желания, так почему бы просто не...

Драко уставился на губы Гарри. В его взгляде читалось нетерпение, и Гарри, затаив дыхание, наклонился к Драко. Коснулся приоткрытых губ. Да, это именно то, чего он жаждал. О боже, сильнее всего на свете.

Это было невероятно — Драко прильнул к Гарри и позволил ему делать все, что хотелось. И Гарри хотелось столько всего. Он закрыл глаза, сознание у него затуманилось, а от желания закружилась голова. Рот Драко был сладким от пряного яблочного сока за завтраком, а губы — мягкими, жадными и требовательными. Гарри быстро отбросил мысли о том, сколько с них снимут баллов, если поймают в таком виде у кабинета директора.

Где-то вдали открылась дверь, и звук шагов вернул их обоих в реальность. Драко отстранился.

— Ты же знаешь, нам пора на сдвоенные Зелья, — шепнул он. Губы у него были розовыми и припухшими от поцелуев, и Гарри подумал, что запросто поджег бы «Инсендио» кабинет Зелий, лишь бы еще подольше целовать Драко.

— Время еще есть, — сказал Гарри.

— Вообще-то нет, — возразил Драко, но все равно дал Гарри прижать себя к каменной стене и поцеловать еще раз — пока его дыхание не участилось, а сам Гарри не поплыл от ощущения твердого тела под ладонями. Казалось, прошла лишь секунда, прежде чем Драко его снова оттолкнул.

На Зелья они опоздали, но не сильно.

***

Когда хотелось, чтобы день быстрее закончился, он тянулся ужасно медленно. Трансфигурация. Чары. Потом был свободный урок, но Драко ушел на Древние руны, а Гарри нужно было кучу всего прочитать, чтобы наверстать пропущенные занятия. Затем профессор Спраут перехватила Гарри в коридоре, пожелав обсудить, как слизни объели салат-латук в третьей теплице, а к тому времени, как Гарри смог вырваться, уже наступил обед.

Рон весь сиял от радости и взял себе огромный кусок куриного пирога.

— Не можешь дождаться работы над вашим проектом? — поддразнил его Гарри.

— Заткнись, — усмехнулся Рон. — По правде говоря... — Он огляделся, проверяя, чтобы никто не подслушивал. — Никому ни слова, но сперва я пойду на квиддичное поле.

— Да? А зачем?

— Гермиона до семи занята, так что я пообещал Корнфуту помочь... — Рон понизил голос до шепота: — Попрактиковаться в полетах.

— О, правда? Он что, хочет попасть в команду?

— Он-то? Да нет, он на метле как мешок с картошкой. Взлетит от земли на пару футов и давай трястись, словно сумасшедший. Все время боится, что сейчас упадет... — Рон покачал головой. — Каждый раз находит отговорки, чтобы никто не узнал, что в воздухе он хуже первокурсника.

— Ничего себе. Надеюсь, ты ему поможешь. — Гарри нахмурился. — Но... если без шуток, Рон... с чего это он тебе рассказал?

— Э-э... — У Рона забегали глаза, — ну как сказать. На днях ко мне в кровать забрался паук, и... — Рон тяжело сглотнул, — Стефану пришлось с ним разобраться. Он... заметил, что я их не особо жалую.

Гарри представил, как Рон мог повести себя при виде паука, и с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Так вот, мне стало слегка, — Рон снова перешел на шепот, — неловко. Тогда Стефан и сказал, что боится летать. Ну а так ведь нельзя? Предложил ему встретиться после обеда. Нам как раз хватит времени до тренировок по квиддичу. А после... — Рон многозначительно приподнял брови, потянувшись еще за одним большим куском пирога, — проект.

Гарри не мог похвастаться таким аппетитом, как у Рона, так что перевел взгляд на слизеринский стол — где Драко болтал с Гойлом и снова пил тот пряный яблочный сок. Гарри уставился на то, как при каждом глотке двигалось его горло, как Драко облизывал губы. Он знал, каково целовать эти губы, чувствовать на своем теле, и черт возьми, как же ему этого хотелось.

Драко поднял голову, встретившись с ним глазами, и Гарри ощутил, как по телу прошла волна жара. Черт, он уже сомневался, что сможет и дальше спокойно обедать, а не подойти и... Драко многообещающе улыбнулся, и Гарри мог только догадываться, какое выражение лица стало у него самого: так как Рон толкнул его в бок, а у Драко был такой вид, словно он с трудом сдерживал смех. Мерлин, придется Гарри теперь есть очень медленно — пока не пройдет стояк, черт возьми. И ведь наверняка Драко прекрасно знал, какой эффект оказывал на Гарри одним своим видом.

Затем Гойл встал, а Драко последовал за ним. Когда они проходили мимо гриффиндорского стола, Драко ухмыльнулся Гарри — и это было уже слишком.

Отодвинув тарелку, Гарри вскочил на ноги и вышел из зала так быстро, как только мог, не переходя на бег. Торопливо пройдя дальше по коридору, Гарри нагнал Драко с Гойлом возле кухни.

— Послушай... Гойл... можно вас прервать? Мне на минуту нужен Драко. — Гойл явно опешил, но Гарри уже потащил Драко за собой, свернув за угол к Астрономической башне и их комнате.

— Черт, — Гарри перевел дыхание, — у Гойла все хорошо? Ты ведь не против?

— Что? Да нет, он в порядке. Все равно шел сыграть с хаффлпаффцами в плюй-камни. — Драко ошарашенно на него посмотрел. — Куда мы идем?

— Давай пойдем в нашу комнату? — Гарри замолчал и вгляделся в его лицо. — Я... э-э... — Черт, как вообще такое сказать? «Ты мне нужен. Прямо сейчас».

К счастью, Драко ничего не пришлось объяснять.

— О, хорошая идея. — Он прикусил нижнюю губу, посмотрев Гарри в глаза. — Действительно хорошая. — Вид у него был довольный и мечтательный. — Но у меня сейчас Нумерология — дополнительная учебная группа для подготовки к ТРИТОНам.

Блядь.

— И когда тебе нужно там быть?

— Минут через пять. — Драко окинул Гарри задумчивым взглядом. — Почему бы тебе не подрочить одному? — спросил он, понизив голос. — Поднимись к нам в комнату, ляг на мою кровать и представь нас вдвоем, а? — Зрачки Драко казались черными и огромными, почти закрыв серую радужку.

Гарри попытался сдержать рвущийся из горла стон, но не сумел.

— Давай, Гарри, это будет чертовски соблазнительно, — продолжил Драко. — А я присоединюсь к тебе позже.

О-ох, от этого Гарри бы не отказался. Конечно, если сможет подняться по лестнице с таким стояком. Он поправил в брюках член, и Драко едва слышно выдохнул.

— Нумерология длится около часа, — сказал Драко. — Если получится, я уйду пораньше. Ты будешь в нашей комнате?

— Да. — Гарри попытался его поцеловать, но Драко уклонился.

— Хорошая попытка, — усмехнулся он. — До встречи, Поттер.

***

Гарри лежал в полумраке. Ему не хотелось дрочить — хотелось ощутить руки Драко, а не жалкую замену. Сперва он пытался делать домашнее задание, но не смог сосредоточиться и в конце концов сдался — улегся на кровать Драко, закинув руки за голову, все его тело было охвачено желанием. Он ждал, думал и вспоминал. Может, ненадолго заснул. Гарри даже не помнил, когда в последний раз хотел чего-нибудь исключительно для себя, и в этом было что-то ужасно неправильное.

При звуке шагов на лестнице у Гарри подскочил пульс.

Дверь Драко распахнул с явным нетерпением. Бросил на стул мантию с сумкой и замер на фоне слабого света из окна, который освещал вечернюю тренировку на квиддичном поле. От одного вида Драко у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Ты на моей кровати, — хриплым голосом произнес Драко. — Начал?..

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — я ждал.

— О, так даже лучше. — Драко опустился на матрас. Гарри почувствовал какое-то странное смущение, если учесть, чем они уже занимались. Но сейчас все казалось каким-то совершенно новым. Драко провел рукой по его подбородку, по шее, взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Я поговорил с Роном и Гермионой. О нас, — начал Гарри, и на мгновение глаза Драко расширились.

— О, — выдохнул он. — И?.. — Гарри ощутил, как он напрягся.

Чуть приподнявшись, Гарри оперся на руку:

— Я сказал им, что счастлив.

— Счастлив, — повторил Драко таким тоном, словно не мог понять смысл услышанного.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. Драко по-прежнему сидел слишком далеко, так что Гарри еще чуть приподнялся, почти коснувшись его губ. — Можно мне?.. — Гарри и сам не понимал, зачем спрашивает, но почему-то очень хотелось услышать, как Драко скажет ему «да».

Драко сглотнул, и это прозвучало неожиданно громко.

— Делай что хочешь.

— Да, но сам ты этого хочешь?

Драко прикрыл глаза:

— Да. Да, давай. Давай, Гарри.

Целоваться лежа было неудобно, Гарри смог дотянуться только до уголка губ Драко. Выпрямившись, он придвинулся ближе и наконец коснулся мягких губ, и черт возьми, это было так хорошо, что Гарри тихо застонал.

Драко обнял Гарри за шею и притянул к себе, медленно и чувственно скользнув языком ему в рот. Он наклонил голову, углубляя поцелуй, заставляя Гарри испытать много такого... чего Гарри никак не ожидал. Этот поцелуй показался ему лучше всего на свете — лучше полетов и первого Патронуса. А впереди у них еще весь чертов вечер, чтобы так целоваться. И заниматься всем, чем им захочется, о боже, да. Гарри показалось, он мог бы кончить прямо сейчас — лишь от языка Драко, ласкающего рот, его рук у Гарри в волосах и приглушенных вздохов.

Гарри уже снял галстук, и Драко потянулся к своему, развязывая узел. Галстук соскользнул на пол, и Драко начал расстегивать на Гарри рубашку. Гарри вздрогнул, но не от холода, а от нового и странного ощущения, что он обнажается перед Драко. Не только телом, но и целиком. Он весь у Драко в руках. Драко расстегнул последнюю пуговицу, затем коснулся живота Гарри, провел умелыми пальцами по боку и — о, Мерлин — наклонился, прижавшись губами к ключице, провел по ней поразительно горячим языком, легко прикусив зубами кожу.

Дрожащими пальцами Гарри потянулся к рубашке Драко.

— Дай мне... хочу тебя увидеть, — сказал Гарри, и на этот раз Драко наколдовал «Люмос» с помощью палочки, оставив ее у изголовья кровати. Золотое мерцание смягчало черты лица Драко. Его бледная кожа светилась, пока Гарри медленно его раздевал, и Гарри в жизни не видел ничего более неотразимого. Ему хотелось запомнить все; навсегда сохранить в памяти. Как Драко дернулся, когда Гарри погладил его ребра. Как напрягся его сосок и как Драко неожиданно застонал, когда Гарри задел его пальцем.

Жадно и напряженно взглянув, Драко потянулся к ремню Гарри, и Гарри откинулся назад на кровати, позволяя Драко себя раздеть, увидеть голым и возбужденным. В комнате было холоднее обычного, и Гарри весь покрылся мурашками, пока Драко не потянулся за палочкой.

— Термо, — шепнул он, проведя палочкой над Гарри, и Гарри застонал — магия Драко наполнила каждую клетку тела теплом.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, — а у тебя хорошо выходит.

— В мэноре отвратительное отопление, — сказал Драко, окутывая их обнаженную кожу теплом, словно кашемиром, а потом какое-то время не было слышно слов, одни лишь тихие стоны и мокрые звуки поцелуев.

Ощущения казались невероятными: жар голой кожи Драко, прикосновения крепких рук и губ к телу, языка к ключицам. Но Гарри хотел большего; ему хотелось показать Драко, как много это для него значит. Он примерно представлял, чем мужчины занимались вместе. Даже видел колдографии — когда им было по четырнадцать, Рон нашел в комнате Чарли журнал. От одной мысли, что Драко мог бы так же использовать тело Гарри, его всего охватила дрожь — частично от волнения, частично от предвкушения. Но ведь это наверняка будет больно? И у Гарри может плохо получиться. Он был уверен, чтобы кому-то такое позволить, нужен опыт, а Гарри хотел, чтобы все вышло как надо. Чтобы им обоим было хорошо.

Неожиданно Драко замер, вглядываясь ему в лицо, и Гарри осознал, что прикусил губу.

— Что? — спросил Драко. — Что такое?

— Я... — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. — Я подумал, может, ты захочешь... ну, ты знаешь. Трахнуть меня.

На секунду Драко распахнул глаза, но Гарри продолжил:

— Дело в том, что я... не знаю как. Это ведь больно?

Драко слегка оторопело на него уставился. Хрипло произнес:

— Я не знаю. Разве тебе не нравится то, что мы делаем?

— О, черт, — выдохнул Гарри. — Нет, я... я это обожаю. Я думал, тебе... не знаю даже. Могло наскучить.

Драко улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, мне не... — Он рассмеялся. — Не наскучило. — Гарри не удержался и поцеловал его, не дав договорить. Драко закрыл глаза и прильнул к Гарри, позволяя провести пальцами по ребрам. — Это... м-м... хорошо. Просто чертовски хорошо.

Гарри поцеловал его еще раз, и Драко продолжил:

— Но... — он посмотрел на Гарри и заговорил нарочито небрежно: — Если тебе хочется как-то разнообразить...

— Да, — сказал Гарри, даже не задумываясь. — Да, хочется. — Он пожалел, что у него не было под рукой Омута памяти, чтобы запомнить, как Драко сейчас выглядел: с сильным стройным телом, горящими глазами и припухшими от поцелуев губами.

— Мне об этом кое-кто рассказал... очень давно, — начал Драко, неуверенно изучая лицо Гарри. — Не знаю, может, ты захочешь попробовать?

Гарри сглотнул.

— На что это похоже? — Он едва подавил яростное «И с кем ты это делал?».

— Я... — Драко пожал плечами. — На самом деле я никогда... — Он прикусил губу. — Я просто подумал, если ты захочешь...

Если при одной только мысли об этом Драко смотрел так, потемневшим и жадным взглядом...

— Да, — сказал Гарри, — покажи мне.

Драко снова его поцеловал, нежно поглаживая волосы Гарри, и довольно застонал. Гарри начало казаться, что он сейчас расплавится, как воск. Когда Драко отстранился, они оба уже тяжело дышали, и Гарри в жизни не видел у Драко таких расширенных зрачков. Дотянувшись до палочки, Драко указал ей на руку, пробормотав заклинание, и на живот Гарри плеснуло что-то теплое и влажное, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Извини, — сказал Драко, ничуть не выглядя виноватым. Он размазал теплое скользкое масло по всему члену Гарри — от основания до головки и обратно. Затем вокруг яиц, погладил пальцами чуть ниже, массируя и нажимая, и...

— Мерлин, — простонал Гарри. — О, черт, как хорошо. — Драко знал все его самые чувствительные места, ублюдок такой, и касался прямо их, а Гарри дрожал от каждого прикосновения. Драко знал ритм, от которого Гарри напрочь терялся в ощущениях, запрокидывал назад голову и задыхался от того, так было хорошо...

— Ты так соблазнительно выглядишь, — хрипло прошептал Драко. — Так чертовски соблазнительно.

— О, боже, — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри все покалывает от жаркого удовольствия. — Я сейчас кончу. — Но было еще рано. Он оттолкнул руку Драко и быстро задышал, пока оргазм не отступил. — Уф... — Гарри откинул со лба потные волосы. — Дай я сделаю так же тебе. Что за заклинание?

— Олеум Кальдус, — сказал Драко.

Выпрямившись, Гарри взял с тумбочки палочку Драко и стал произносить заклинание. Только заметив, как Драко смотрит на палочку в его руке, он осознал, что натворил.

— Черт, извини!

Он протянул Драко палочку, но Драко лишь покачал головой:

— Все нормально.

— Извини, я не должен ее брать, — смутился Гарри. — Я очень к ней привык и, кажется, на минуту подумал, что она моя...

— Да пользуйся сколько угодно, — Драко усмехнулся уголком рта, — мне это даже нравится.

В груди Гарри потеплело от этих слов, но когда он произнес заклинание, ничего не произошло.

— Обхвати самый низ палочки, — посоветовал Драко. — Не знаю, почему, но это помогает.

Гарри послал ему кривую улыбку:

— Надо нам освоить это заклинание беспалочково.

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Драко, — причем в первую очередь.

Со второй попытки в ладонь Гарри полилось теплое масло — намного больше, чем он ожидал. Драко фыркнул, когда оно закапало с руки Гарри на кровать:

— Собираешься отдрочить всей школе, Поттер?

— Нет, — Гарри выразительно на него посмотрел, — только тебе, — а затем поднес руку к члену Драко и наклонил, позволив маслу капнуть в щель на головке и политься по всей длине вниз.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Драко, когда Гарри обхватил влажный член, размазывая по нему масло и поглаживая каждый дюйм. — Блядь, да, бля-а-а-адь!

Гарри повторил действия Драко, потянувшись к яйцам и все там смазав. Боже, даже яйца Драко были прекрасны. На них почти не было волос, выглядели они аккуратными и напряженными, и боже, когда Гарри опустил руку и провел пальцами по коже позади яиц, Драко распахнул рот, молча хватая воздух.

Гарри сделал так еще раз, желая увидеть, как на лице Драко вновь появится это выражение, но Драко оттолкнул его руку и схватил с кровати палочку. Он снова произнес заклинание, на этот раз намеренно капая маслом на бедра Гарри, поливая его яйца и задницу, и... Боже, Гарри стало бы стыдно за то, как ему это нравилось, какие он издавал звуки, не будь это так безумно соблазнительно. Растерев масло, Драко опрокинул Гарри на кровать и развел его колени, полностью раскрыв Гарри перед собой. Взгляд Драко был жадным и помутневшим, и на Гарри горячими волнами накатывало желание.

Драко встал на колени. Вылив на ладонь еще масла, смазал свой член, так что он весь блестел, и еще пару раз провел по нему рукой. Гарри никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего настолько бесстыдного и совершенного. Теплое масло было всюду — капало с члена Гарри на живот, стекало в расщелину между ягодиц. Гарри подумал, что если Драко сейчас попытается его трахнуть, наверное, Гарри ему позволит. Но вместо этого Драко свел его ноги вместе и подвинулся вперед, пока не навис над Гарри, стоя на четвереньках.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Гарри — нежно и изучающе. У губ Драко был привкус соли и магии, а его рука в волосах Гарри была влажной от масла.

— Хорошо? — прошептал он, и Гарри понятия не имел, на что соглашается, но кивнул. И тогда Драко скользнул между сомкнутых бедер Гарри членом — горячим, скользким и подрагивающим.

Гарри распахнул рот, не то ахнув, не то пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха, не то... О, святые небеса. Драко начал двигаться, сперва медленно, опираясь на руки и наблюдая за лицом Гарри. Потерся членом между ног Гарри и — о-ох — под яйцами, и боже, все было так скользко, горячо и... черт возьми, как же чертовски хорошо. Гарри длинно застонал, а Драко замер и снова спросил:

— Хорошо?

Голос никак не слушался, и Гарри пришлось перевести дыхание, прежде чем он смог ответить.

— Да, — совсем хрипло выдавил Гарри, — да, очень, очень хорошо.

Драко замер, опираясь на дрожащие руки.

— Давай еще, — попросил Гарри и подумал, что сойдет с ума, если Драко не сделает так снова. — Давай еще.

Драко прикусил губу и на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом снова начал двигаться, на этот раз толкаясь чуть дальше бедер Гарри. Он не пытался проникнуть внутрь и сделать то, что Гарри видел в журнале Чарли и что выглядело очень болезненным и волнующим. Он лишь мягко потерся членом о яйца Гарри, а затем о расщелину между ягодиц — и это было невероятно хорошо и в то же время чертовски грязно. Так хорошо, что когда Драко подался назад, Гарри крепче стиснул бедра, пытаясь его удержать.

— О, — прошептал Драко. — О, о боже, да, — и Гарри сделал так снова, сжав бедрами член Драко и почувствовав, как он дернулся. Драко выглядел так, словно на него наложили «Обливиэйт», таращился на Гарри с открытым ртом. Затем постепенно нашел ритм, все время наблюдая за реакцией Гарри — который уже совсем не мог сдерживаться. У Гарри было такое ощущение, словно его куда-то уносит: от каждого толчка внутри что-то вспыхивало от восторга, а от ощущения члена Драко между бедер хотелось довольно зарычать. И от того, как он уверенно, дразняще терся внизу яиц... о Мерлин. Гарри буквально опаляло жаром везде, где Драко его касался.

Драко продолжал толкаться ему между ног, дыхание у него сбилось, мышцы напряглись, а бедра заходили ходуном. Он выглядел настолько полным силы и изящества, что внутри Гарри еще больше заныло от возбуждения. Он притянул Драко к себе, так что их тела прижались друг к другу вплотную, соприкасаясь плечами, животами и бедрами, и... а-ах, да! Драко двигался все быстрее, и член Гарри теперь был зажат между ними — тяжелый и горячий, скользкий от масла и пота.

Гарри зарылся пальцами Драко в волосы, целуя в шею, в подбородок, в губы — повсюду, где на коже мерцал свет от палочки. Жадно на него посмотрев, Драко накрыл рот Гарри своим, тяжесть его тела казалась правильной и приятной. Член Драко сладко скользил между бедер, и Гарри в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного, задыхаясь и умоляя из-за того, каким это было невозможно интимным.

— Да, да... еще, блядь, еще! — простонал он. Драко вжался в Гарри всем телом, и Гарри стал тереться Драко о живот. Его член скользнул по гладкой коже — один раз, второй, третий, — и жар, переполнивший тело Гарри, сменился безграничным, зашкаливающим блаженством. Он выгнулся, вцепившись в Драко, зажатый между ними член сильно запульсировал, а затем Драко хрипло закричал и начал судорожно тереться о Гарри.

— Господи... боже... мой, Гарри, — выдохнул Драко и кончил ему на бедра, размазывая сперму по яйцам и расщелине между ягодиц, и член Гарри еще раз резко дернулся.

Драко навалился на него сверху и замер. Его тело казалось на удивление тяжелым, грудь вздымалась. Гарри слушал, как замедляется его сердцебиение, и ощущал невероятную легкость. Он запустил руку в мягкие волосы Драко и погрузился в прекрасное тихое забытье, где не имело значения ничего, кроме тепла от лежавшего рядом Драко.

Когда Гарри снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Драко за ним наблюдает. Гарри в жизни не видел у него такого мягкого и расслабленного взгляда — словно он ничего не скрывал. В тот момент Гарри почувствовал, что может сделать что угодно, победить весь чертов мир, если понадобится. Лишь бы Драко и дальше так на него смотрел. Какое-то время они оба молчали, затем Драко взглянул на Гарри из-под опущенных ресниц и спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя ужасно костлявые колени?

Гарри усмехнулся, подвинувшись на кровати так, чтобы задеть коленями ноги Драко.

— Ага, а ты знаешь, что у тебя ребра как ксилофон?

— Что такое ксилофон?

— Маггловский инструмент. Бьешь его палкой, и он шумит.

— Даже не думай. — Драко перевернулся на бок. — Боже, на что только похожа кровать.

Гарри скосил вниз глаза:

— Да уж, меня можно обернуть в фольгу и запечь в духовке.

Драко лениво усмехнулся и взмахнул рукой:

— Очистишь здесь все?

— Нас с тобой я очистить могу, но кровати уже ничего не поможет. Придется тебе спать в луже масла, пока я лежу на прекрасных хрустящих простынях.

Драко сощурился:

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— О, да? С чего бы? — угрожающе прошептал Гарри, но рукой взъерошил мягкие волосы на затылке Драко.

— Потому что сейчас я хочу заснуть на чистых простынях, если смогу найти удобную позу, чтобы в меня не впивались твои костлявые колени. А потом проснуться ночью и сделать это с тобой еще раз.

— Блядь, Драко. — Гарри снова ощутил, как внизу живота потянуло от возбуждения. Опять, черт возьми. Он когда-нибудь перестанет так реагировать?

— Или ты сделаешь это со мной, — тихо и грязно зашептал Драко ему на ухо. — Или ты ляжешь на живот, а я...

— Хватит. Мерлин. Пора менять кровать. — К горлу Гарри подступил смех. — Как удачно, что у нас их две.

— МакГонагалл все продумала. Она и эта чертова шляпа. И послушай, — Драко наклонился к Гарри, прижав его рукой к кровати, — насчет тебя в Слизерине. Я все помню. Что, черт возьми, это значило?

— Расскажу, когда мы будем на чистой кровати. Будет тебе сказка перед сном. Давай, двигайся.

— Если ты думаешь, что я пойду туда первым и лягу в холодную как лед кровать...

Гарри с силой его толкнул, и Драко вскрикнул, проехавшись по скользкой простыне и чуть не свалившись на пол. До боли вцепившись в Гарри, он все же смог удержался.

— Вот мудак! Я чуть не упал на пол.

— Какая трагедия.

— Именно!

Драко стал толкаться, и теперь уже сам Гарри вот-вот мог рухнуть — его голова и плечи опасно свисали с кровати.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Гарри, отбиваясь, но Драко оказался сильным и вертким, так что Гарри никак не мог освободиться. Драко засмеялся, его лицо осветила озорная улыбка. Прижав Гарри за руку к кровати, он попытался столкнуть его с края, а Гарри схватил его за пояс и попробовал повалить на спину — и в результате они оба больно упали на пол.

— Черт, — Драко не то рассмеялся, не то застонал, — мой бедный локоть. Ты самый ужасный сосед по комнате в мире.

— К черту локоть, твой паршивый чемодан впился мне прямо в задницу! Ты что, специально подтачиваешь ему углы? — Гарри попытался встать, но на нем полулежал Драко. Стоило Гарри дернуться, как Драко тут же уверенно прижал его к полу, и Гарри поднял руки над головой.

— О нет, — насмешливо протянул он. — Ты меня поймал.

— Да, — выдохнул Драко, довольно разглядывая распластанного под ним Гарри.

— Что же мне делать? — спросил Гарри так саркастично, как только мог.

— Лежи и наслаждайся, Поттер, — сказал Драко, наклонился и поцеловал его. До кровати Гарри они добрались еще не скоро.

***

Снова наступили сумерки. Гарри готов был признать, что любил эти моменты не меньше секса. Как они с Драко сидели вдвоем в темноте, соприкасаясь коленями. Как мерцал свет на коже Драко и раздавался тихий шепот: «Люмос, Люмос».

— У тебя теперь легко получается.

— Да, но не без слов. — Между бровей Драко залегли маленькие складки, которые Гарри так нравились.

— Ты и этому научишься. — Гарри обхватил светящиеся пальцы Драко, и свет заиграл и на его коже. — Главное, не говори МакГонагалл.

Драко рассмеялся:

— Нет уж. Это наша маленькая тайна.

Гарри только лишь подумал о заклинании, и на его пальцах тоже замерцал свет.

— Какой ты непослушный. — Драко свел их руки вместе, и сияние стало ярче.

Мерлин, Драко выглядел таким открытым. С детской сосредоточенностью наблюдал, как их пальцы соприкоснулись, отбрасывая на кожу длинные тени. Его обычное настороженное выражение полностью исчезло, и Гарри почувствовал, как в груди что-то дрогнуло и перехватило дыхание.

Гарри взял руки Драко в свои, сжимая свет в ладонях, словно драгоценность. Или, может, пытаясь от всех скрыть. Будто это была последняя искра тепла и надежды во всем мире, и им нужно ее защитить. Гарри переплел их пальцы, сомкнув руки так плотно, что яркий свет стал лишь мерцанием.

Затем Гарри разжал руки, и свет снова вырвался на волю — яркий и поразительный. Лицо Драко сияло от удовольствия, и больше Гарри не мог удержаться. Он накрыл губы Драко своими, и Драко потрясенно выдохнул — как всегда, когда Гарри так делал, словно никогда к этому не привыкнет. И ответил на поцелуй.

Гарри провел по губам Драко языком, уговаривая их раскрыться, и «Люмос» Драко померк, а затем и вовсе погас.

— Это ты виноват, что меня отвлек, — пробормотал Драко.

— Извини. — Гарри погасил и свой свет тоже. Ему нравилось сидеть вот так, в полумраке, когда очертания губ Драко лишь смутно угадывались в темноте. Все казалось каким-то опасным — от запаха одеколона Драко до того, как кожу Гарри покалывало от его магии.

— Если бы ты и правда сожалел, ты бы этого не сделал.

— Верно, — сказал Гарри, снова мысленно произнеся заклинание и зарывшись рукой Драко в волосы. От света они засияли, как мерцающие изнутри золотые нити. Невозможно было скрыть, какие чувства охватывали его при виде Драко. Гарри попросту не мог устоять. Не мог вспомнить, почему вообще когда-то пытался.

Наклонив голову, Драко снова поцеловал его, проведя пальцами по шее и подбородку Гарри.

— Люмос, — прошептал он Гарри в губы.

Появился свет, и это было прекрасно.


End file.
